Love In Europe
by raerobgal
Summary: Justice League Unlimited-TT crossover. Superman tells the titans to go and beat some of the JLU's enemies. Rob & Rae are paired up and head off to Europe, where they slowly fall in love...
1. The Mission

**Another fic for you all as I try and write up the third instalment of the HSD series… This is a crossover on the Justice League Unlimited (animated series) and Teen Titans (also animated series... obviously).**

**Summary: The teen titans are told to study and defeat some of the justice league's villains who are terrorizing certain places in the world. The JLU can't do this job because they are attending important meetings and events so that why the titans are doing it. Robin and Raven are paired off and sent to Eruope, and thats where the story shall come to life...**

**Dedication: Mystique-Anqelz – she has helped me with so much (on myspace lol) and in other things too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Teen Titans. Or Justice League. It's Terrible :(**

* * *

The alarm rang throughout the tower, awakening all the titans – without the exception of Robin – and asking for them to gather in the biggest room in their home; the main room. Robin was at the computer typing frantically and trying to find the source of the distress call. Cyborg came running to his side and saw Robin sitting down locating the information without any hope.

"Move over Rob. You're doing everything wrong. Let me try" Cyborg told his masked leader.

"I know what I'm doing Cy" Robin said continuing to type. Cyborg shook his head;

"No you don't. If you did the damn information would be on screen by now."

With that said, Cyborg picked up Robin, making it look easy, and sat him down on the couch. Cyborg then sat down by the computer and pressed a few buttons here and there. While this was going on, Raven walked briskly through the automatic doors leading into the room and sat beside an angry Robin on the couch.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked him monotonously.

"Humph" Robin folded his arms across his well built chest and continued to glare at the half metal team member who was succeeding in uncovering the information Robin had tried to find. Starfire flew in, dragging a still sleepy Beastboy behind her.

"Friends, what is the meaning of calling us down this early in the morning?" the naïve alien inquired, throwing a glass of cold water on the changeling's face to wake him up. Beastboy shrieked in horror as the freezing cold liquid made contact with his face.

"STAR! Why did you do that to me!"

"To merely wake you up."

"At least I'm supposed to be awake" Beastboy scowled before jumping over the edge of the couch and sitting in between Robin and Raven. Starfire floated behind the couch and finally Cyborg had gotten the information and handed it over to Robin, who stood up and cleared his throat ready to take on whoever was contacting them, expecting it to be a villain, he tensed, but immediately relaxed as Superman's face appeared on screen.

"Good morning Teen Titans" the man of steel greeted. The titans all nodded in greeting and Robin said,

"Superman, what are you calling us for at this time?"

"Well – " Superman began but Wonder Woman cut in with,

"We are depending on you to do this very important mission for us."

"Which is…?" Robin asked.

"We need you to go undercover to study, attack and capture these villains" Batman instructed. Robin's face lightened up a bit as he saw his mentors face again. Before Robin could say anything to Batman, the Martian Manhunter said the names of the villains that they were after.

"Ares, Brimstone, Chemo, Chronos, Circe, Despero, Orm, and Vandal Savage. All of these villains are very hard to catch and defeat, so be careful."

"But where will you guys be? I mean if you are asking us to take on all these villains on our own without your help, what is it that you lot have to skip it for?" the Teen Titans leader spoke seriously. The other titans were nodding their heads, all curious and wanting to know the answer. Superman aimed the camera back onto him and replied,

"We are needed at the watchtower. There is an important meeting for all JLU members and a training course lasting for two weeks, so we cannot participate in this mission. Be warned, these criminals wont play easy just because you're kids; fine, _young adults_," Superman corrected as he was given glares from the teenage superheroes, "and they will try to bring you down without a care. If our business finishes earlier than expected, then we will help you capture those _monsters_."

"Hey man, you just said 'two weeks'. Is this how long the mission is?" Cyborg spoke up, wondering how the hell a mission could last that long.

"Yes. This is why you'll need to split up in pairs and fight. You can call in help from the Titans West who I'm sure will be more than happy to help you" Hawk Girl answered. "Oh yeah and bad guys like to mostly travel with another bad guy for backup."

"Oh dude, there goes two weeks of video games…" Beastboy whined. Raven rolled her eyes and questioned,

"What pairs do we team up in?"

"That will be decided among yourselves, but it must be based on abilities and so fourth" Wonder Woman returned with a comforting smile for each of the teenagers. Just as Superman was about to end the transmission, Flash laughed,

"Relax little people! You'll have a great time!"

"Ignore him, just do your best" Green Lantern told the titans, wanting to slap Flash over the head for saying that risking their lives will be _fun_.

"I am most confused. Why has the Flash named us the 'little people'?" Starfire questioned Green Lantern.

"'Cause you are younger than us and he sees you as children, but don't listen to him."

"Has everyone finished talking now!" Superman shouted to both teams.

"YES!" everyone said. Superman saluted them and ended the transmission. Robin turned off the screen and faced his team.

"We'll need to call Titans East – " Robin started.

"On it!" Cyborg interrupted and began dialling the number. Starfire raised her hand to speak and Robin nodded, allowing her to say whatever she was going to say.

"Because we are doing the pairing up, may I choose my partner?"

"When the Titans East get here, we'll sort everyone out. Anymore questions? No? Good."

"Wait, Robin…" Raven said catching Robin's attention.

"Yes Raven?"

"If all the villains pair up, and we pair up, that means that two members will be spare."

"Well Mas and Menos will be helping whichever pair needs most help."

"Alright. Tell me when the others get here, if you don't mind, I'll be in my room" Raven finalized and teleported herself to her room. Beastboy stared at the empty space beside him where Raven was just seconds ago.

"Dude, she has got to stop doing that, it's freaky!" he complained.

* * *

"Alright everybody, we need to do this mission without fault because these villains are much harder than our average ones. We'll need to pair up wisely and not just any order. We need to see what villains are similar to us and they are the ones we aim for, alright? Also, I've just got a link on the villains and which ones are together, so it has just made our decisions for us" Robin told both teams.

"So who is my partner?" Aqualad asked Robin.

"Well, the villain you are dealing with, Orm, the ocean master has paired up with Circe, the sorceress that can change people into animals, who was Beastboy's villain. Therefore, you and Beastboy will be paired up together and will be heading to… the Victoria Falls in Africa. The two are terrorizing villages around that area and transforming the residents into sea animals, causing them to fall under the power of Orm."

"This is gonna be so fun!" Beastboy laughed and brought a grey suitcase from out of nowhere and said to Robin,

"Dude when can we leave?"

"When you are both ready. You'll have to spend time studying the villains in Africa before you fight and capture them, but you must analyze everything before you attack them face to face for they could beat you, hands down" Robin warned. Aqualad and Beastboy nodded before waving goodbye to everyone and heading off on their journey to face their foes. Robin turned his attention back to everyone else who were staring at him expectantly.

"Who's next?" he smiled.

* * *

Half an hour later, while Cyborg, Bumblebee, Mas and Menos ate breakfast as it was eight o clock in the morning now, Robin was pairing up the last four people, himself included. Speedy was combing back his hair while Robin told them,

"Okay, Starfire, as you know you have been assigned to defeat Chronos, the time manipulator. You openly chose this villain because you've dealt with time travelling criminals before, otherwise known as Dr. Light."

"That is most correct" Starfire agreed, eagerly hoping that she would be paired up with Robin, only because she had a massive crush on him.

"And Chronos has paired up with Brimstone, which Speedy chose to defeat. Therefore, you and Speedy are off to China, where the two monsters are destroying monuments, using time travel to capture great emperors from the past and setting towns on fire."

Starfire's face dropped but brightened up again when she realized she was with Speedy, a 'Robin look-alike'. Speedy looked up when he felt everyone's eyes on him and he put his comb down saying,

"Uh, could you repeat that last part again please?"

"You and Starfire are teaming up. You're going to China" Raven said without any emotion in her voice.

"Sweet" Speedy grinned at Starfire who blushed and questioned Robin, "When do we leave?"

"Soon."

"Oh. Alright, Star, get your stuff now and then we'll go to get my stuff, and after that, we'll get on a plane at the airport" Speedy explained his plan of action to the red-haired girl who instantly agreed and flew to her room to pack the essentials. Speedy made his way to the kitchen to get something to eat, leaving Raven and Robin by the couch.

"So I guess us two are working together right?" Raven said.

"Yeah. We'll be against Vandal Savage – a martial arts specialist, and Despero – who has telekinesis and hypnotism."

"Robin, where are we heading then?"

"We, Raven, are going to Europe."

"Whereabouts?"

"We'll start off in England, then make our way through Spain, France, Germany, Italy and Greece. I have no idea where these two will lead us but I'm pretty sure it'll be these countries they attack because of the populations there."

"Great. How do you plan on getting there?"

"It's up to you really. We can grab a plane, get on a train, sail by boat or use a submarine."

"Plane."

"Plane it is" Robin smirked before heading to his room to collect some clothes. Raven sat on the couch for a moment thinking about something that was bothering her lately. Everytime she and Robin spent time together, she felt a stir of emotions well up inside her but she couldn't pick them out to understand what they were. She shrugged and teleported to her room to pack a bag or two for her two week stay in Europe.

* * *

Cyborg and Bumblebee had been told to go directly to Mexico to defeat Ares and Chemo who had attacked at least one city in a total of three hours and the city has nothing left standing according to the latest reports. Cyborg had just eaten a bacon sandwich when he announced,

"Bee, I think we should start moving. Oh yeah and the Spanish speedsters are accompanying us on our mission."

"Sparky, let me finish my toast and then we'll set off. Hey Menos! Get away from that blue stuff in the fridge, you have no idea what it is!" Bumblebee shouted to Menos who was greedily looking through the fridge that hadn't been re-stocked for a week. Menos shut the fridge and took an apple from the counter instead. His brother, Mas, was eating a bag of sweets nearby, unaware that his brother had almost poisoned himself with unknown blue food items.

* * *

Cyborg, Bumblebee, Speedy, Starfire, Mas and Menos had all left the tower and Raven was waiting for Robin in the garage as he locked up the tower. The only vehicle left was the R-cycle and Raven groaned as she realised how they were getting to the airport. Robin whistled lightly as he waltzed into the garage and locked the door, handing Raven a black helmet. He collected his own red helmet from a shelf near his motorbike and placed it on his head. Raven stood their glaring at him still holding the helmet in her hands.

"Robin, you really think that I am travelling to Gotham airport on your vehicle of death?" Raven said monotonously.

"Yeah, pretty much. It'll be fun Rae, c'mon. I refuse to let you teleport us when you could just use your energy on the serious fighting we'll be doing later this week. Oh yeah, when we're at the airport, we'll have to change into normal clothes to not attract attention okay?"

"Fine but don't kill us on the way there" Raven gave in putting the helmet on her head. Robin chuckled and put their bags on the back of his bike. He hopped into his seat and kicked the engine into life. Raven reluctantly climbed on behind him and as soon as she had sat down, he sped off, making her cling to his waist in fear of falling off the back. Robin grinned and continued to drive his motorcycle, swerving in and out of the morning traffic.

People were busy going to work and with Robin driving over 60mph in the crowded streets, many were not very pleased. Raven was still holding onto Robin for dear life and some journalists and paparazzi decided to snap photographs of the two heroes on Robin's bike, wanting to make headlines for money. The two titans were still in their uniforms, making them noticeable but if they had changed back at the tower, maybe the people of Jump City wouldn't have noticed them. 

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Robin pulled up into a parking space in Gotham airport and tried to get off his bike but had no success as Raven's arms were still tightly holding him.

"Raven… you can let go now. We're here."

"Oh, right" she blushed and retracted her arms. Robin helped her off the motorcycle and began to unload the bags. Raven carried her own bags, refusing to let Robin carry hers because she didn't want him to strain himself. As soon as the two entered the airport, everyone was looking and pointing at them, excited that two superheroes were going to be travelling on one of their planes with them. Raven quickly made a beeline for the ladies toilets, where she began to get changed and Robin did the same in the men's.

Raven struggled to pull on her striped blue and black top in the compacted cubicle, but after a few minutes of trying, she finally was dressed in her skinny jeans and top. On her feet were black and white converses and she had a dark grey hat on her head. She collected all of her bags in hand and walked out of the toilets, to find Robin waiting for her outside. He was wearing baggy jeans, a red t-shirt with a black hooded jumper over the top. His mask had been replaced with dark shades and he had white sports trainers on his feet.

"Nice clothes" he complimented Raven, scanning over her with his covered eyes. Raven smiled and commented on his outfit,

"Cool attire, can we go now?"

"Yeah, we just need to check into customs and then we can hang around the gift stores until we are called to the plane."

"What plane is it anyway?"

"That European one; Easyjet."

"Never heard of it in my life."

"Apparently it is quite popular around Europe, especially the UK because it originated there."

"Okay, let's check in then. I just want to get this mission over and done with."

"Alright" laughed Robin and they headed over to customs.

* * *

The two titans had just gone though customs and now were about to explore all the gift shops. Robin saw the gadget shop straight away and grabbed Raven's hand, making her unwillingly follow him. He stared at all the watches and cell phones in awe as Raven stood beside him with her arms folded, tapping her foot impatiently. Robin took no notice and his eyes drank in all the technology. He spotted a high tech silver tom-tom and went all ga-ga eyed on it, making Raven wonder if he really was as mature as he seemed to be.

"Are we done here?" she asked, bored out of her wits.

"Not yet…" Robin replied, almost drooling over a wrist watch that could connect to the internet, make calls, store addresses and telephone number, and… obviously tell the time.

"C'mon, it's a **watch**" Raven tugged on his arm and led him out of the store. She spotted a book store and headed straight for it. Robin watched Raven with an eyebrow raised as she scanned each shelf that had horror books on it. He yawned loudly, causing Raven to glare at him before reading the blurb on the back of the book in her hands.

"Rae, can we go eat something? I need to eat something before I get on the plane. I didn't have much breakfast" Robin asked once she had put the book back down. Raven gave him a 'you-stupid-idiot' look but followed him out of the shop anyway.

They ended up at a sandwich café where Robin had a regular cheese and ham sandwich and Raven was eating a slice of chocolate cake and drinking some herbal tea.

"You know… this cake isn't that bad. I just got it because I didn't have a proper breakfast either but this has actually got a nice flavour" Raven commented, pointing her fork down at the cake on her plate. Robin nodded and took another bite from his giant sandwich. He screwed his face up in disgust. He clearly wasn't enjoying the sandwich much but he ate it anyway. As soon as he gulped it down he told Raven who was sitting opposite him on their small table,

"Airport food isn't really that nice. Maybe the cake is great but most other food they serve here isn't."

"True… can we please hurry up? Our plane is leaving in like an hour."

"What's the rush? We just have to go through the gate over their and walk onto the little mini bus that takes us directly to our airplane."

"Fine, but don't take your time" Raven grumbled and sank back down, finishing her hot drink.

* * *

"Do you want the window seat Raven?" the teenage dark haired boy asked. Raven nodded and climbed across the row of seats first, ending up next to the window that had a direct view of the wing… how exciting? Robin sat himself down next to her and laughed at her expression as she stared emotionlessly at the wing outside.

"C'mon it'll be a fun ride. You can watch the wing's engines and the flashing red light. Not that the light is really needed since it's like 10am."

"Robin. We didn't have time for me to buy a book inside the airport and now we're sitting on the plane ready for take off to Europe. This ride is going to be several hours without reading! I hope theEuropeans have good books over there…" Raven said.

"Don't worry I'm sure they will" Robin laughed.

"What if they don't? I'll be stuck for two weeks with nothing to read in Europe!"

"The purpose of this mission is for us to defeat some very tough criminals, and NOT for you to read a book. The only reading you'll be doing is looking up information on their weaknesses."

"You are so hardworking…"

"That's why I'm your leader. I can tell we are going to really enjoy these eight hours on the plane together and the two weeks that follow."

"Robin, are you really that full of yourself?"

"And what if I am?" he smirked. Raven shook her head in disbelief and began to watch the air hostess demonstrating the emergency life vests and masks in case of emergency. Raven's mind drifted away and she was falling into a slumber for she hadn't received much sleep last night. All of sudden she was awoken as she felt something warm around her hand. Her eyes flew open to find the plane turning onto the runway and Robin holding her hand gently.

"What's the matter?" she asked tiredly.

"Just thought you'd get a tad bit frightened on the way up into the air Rae."

"Ugh. Okay but as soon as we are high in the sky and soaring over the other states of California, let go of my hand immediately."

Robin smiled slightly and then braced himself for the sudden speed that was about to be thrust at him as the plane would speed up on the runway. Raven knew this was about to happen to and she sat up straighter and grinded her teeth together. The airplane faced the runway now, head on and the pilot put more power into the engines, preparing for take off. The whole plane made a loud noise and finally started to gather up speed as its wheels rolled on the runway, spinning their fastest. 

Raven gripped Robins hand tighter as the force of the planes speed shoved the passengers back into their chairs, their bodies fighting for dominance over the air resistance. Everyone felt the wheels leave contact with the ground as the airplane soared up into the clear blue morning sky. The plane tilted to the side and showed everyone the views over the neighbouring cities.

"Whoa the tower looks tiny…" Robin said to Raven as the plane was flying over Jump City.

"Yeah it sure does… oh sorry!" Raven blushed, releasing her hand from his. He blushed too, realizing they'd been holding hands with each other for way over the moments they had agreed on.

Robin relaxed in his seat and looked over at Raven who looked like a child on their first plane ride, because she was leaning against the window, looking over everything below in awe. He could tell this was going to be one of the best weeks of his life from this point onward.

* * *

**Please review and I promise that if I get good reviews, I'll update but if I don't… I probably won****'t update. (Or maybe I will, depends how much I love the story).**

**Tell me what ya think!**

**raerobgal**


	2. Plane Ride

PLOT: Robin and Raven go undercover in a mission that lasts for 2 weeks

**Now first things first: I AM GIVING U ALL A BIG HUG FOR REVIEWING NICE REVIEWS ON MY FIRST CHAPPIE!!**

**But secondly… if any of you want to see some of your ideas in this fic for what the two birds can get up to in Europe, I'd really appreciate it if you'd tell me in a PM or review.**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own Teen Titans or Justice League.**

Robin groaned and opened his eyes slightly. What had woken him up? He glanced at his watch which read: 12:14pm. He'd only been asleep for two hours but he had no idea what the heck had awoken him. He peered over at Raven who was still snoozing and… resting her head on his shoulder. He tried to sit upright, but didn't want to hurt Raven in the process, so using his quick ability skills, he sat her up straight quickly before sitting himself up properly and placing her head on his shoulder once more. It actually felt comfortable.

"Um, excuse me, miss?" he called to the air hostess beside him who was walking down the aisle. She turned to him with a sweet smile on her face. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied into a tight bun and she had black mascara and red lipstick on her face.

"Yes, is there anything you wanted?"

"Just a coffee please. Oh yeah, and a herbal tea."

"Of course, I'll be one sec" she then walked off in her high heels over to the cabin where she began to get a tray with the hot drinks on it. Robin gratefully took the items and handed the woman five dollars for them. He tapped Raven lightly on the shoulder and she moaned before nestling her face back into his shoulder. A sudden realization came over her and she instantly pulled away, her face flushing red. Robin handed her the tea and she whispered a 'thanks' before taking a sip.

"Why did you buy a me a herbal tea?" she asked after a few more minutes of silence. Robin answered,

"'Cause I knew you'd appreciate it."

"Oh. I'll buy you something to pay you back – "

"No Rae, its fine. Seriously."

"Whatever, I know you can't refuse _chocolate_" Raven grinned, knowing he would give in because of the look on his face now. 

"Make sure it doesn't have nuts… they get stuck in my teeth and it gets annoying."

"Sure. Um, excuse me?" Raven said to the same lady who brought the drinks. The lady wheeled around and smiled her nice smile once more.

"Anything the matter?"

"Well, we'd like a… galaxy chocolate bar and a picnic bar please."

"That'll be 3.50."

"Okay" Raven handed the woman the money and she walked off to retrieve the chocolate. Robin told Raven,

"You really didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to, so tough."

The woman soon returned and handed the chocolate to Raven saying,

"Hope you and your boyfriend enjoy this."

Robin and Raven looked at each other blushing and they both protested,

"Uh, she's not my girlfriend."

And.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Right" the woman winked and returned to doing her job by making sure everyone else on board the flight was comfortable. The titan's leader laughed,

"Do we really look like a couple?"

"I don't think so. Apparently we do. That would be a strange thing if we were a couple though, right?"

"Yeah" Robin's smile faded as he said this, slightly hurt by Raven's last comment. Raven began to munch on her chocolate bar and placed her empty cup of tea on the side, next to Robin's empty cup of coffee. Robin took the wrapping off his chocolate and chewed in silence, still trying to figure what had awoken him. The plane jumped quite suddenly, signalling they were going through turbulence. The passengers on board became a bit uncomfortable as the plane began to shake as it flew through a huge white puffy cloud.

"This is what probably woke me up…" Robin said with understanding. Raven looked over at him with confusion evident in her amethyst eyes. She swallowed her chocolate and asked,

"What?"

"Oh I was wondering what had woken me up and I know the answer now. Hey, lets play a game!" Robin announced. Raven rolled her eyes and sighed,

"Oh brother…"

"Right, want to play… 'I Spy'?"

"It's a boring game, but what the heck" Raven said, waiting for Robin to start.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with 's'."

"Sky?"

"No."

"Shoes?"

"Nope."

"Shadow?"

"Nu-uh."

"Snot?"

"No way!"

"Seat?"

"Not there yet…"

"Seatbelt?"

"Yeah. Okay you're turn."

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with… 'b'."

"Blinds?"

"No…"

"Babies?"

"No."

"Bracelets?"

"Nope."

"I give up. What is it?"

"Bitch. That girl over there, yeah? The one with straight ginger hair? She's sitting with her boyfriend and laughing."

"Why is she a bitch?"

"When you fell sleep before me, she got up and went to the toilet, and I got up because I needed to go aswel. When I was waiting to go, she came out with another boy and she was buttoning up her top and he was zipping up his trousers. She's cheating on her boyfriend and I have a right mind to go and tell him every – "

"Leave it. It's not our problem. How about we play another game?"

"I'll choose" stated Raven.

"Go ahead."

"Alright, I'm thinking of a celebrity…"

"Male or female?"

"Male."

"American?"

"No."

"British?"

"Yeah."

"Dark hair, or blonde hair?"

"Dark…"

"Musician, actor or genius?"

"Actor."

"Oh wow… what type of films?"

"Adventure, action type things."

"Oh I think I know now. You only like ONE of them type of films…"

"Yeah and your answer is?"

"Pirates of the Caribbean; Orlando Bloom."

"Correct. Your go."

"Do I have to? Raven, I don't really like that game… we can either talk or sleep."

"Sleep. Wake me up at the airport" Raven said before shutting her eyes and leaning back down into her chair.

"Oh well…" Robin sighed, as he too, tried to sleep but failed miserably. He felt something vibrate in his pocket. He ignored it at first, thinking it was just the movement of the plane but then it occurred again, making him reach inside and pull out his communicator. He flipped it open and saw Cyborg's face appear on the small screen.

"Yo Rob! Where are ya?" Cyborg shouted with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"I'm on the plane… Raven's just gone to sleep so stop shouting, please?"

"O-k!" Cyborg whispered loud.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin'… okay well, Bee's in the shower in our hotel right now so I'll just tell you what happened on our journey here. We stopped at a service station near some beach and then we spent half an hour relaxing on the beach when we started making out and saying how much we liked each other. And well now… we're dating, how cool is that?"

"Yeah, but were Mas and Menos there?"

"Nah, they decided to **run** to the hotel we are staying at instead of using the t-car with me and Bumblebee."

"So where are they now?"

"Down in the lobby. Probably thirsty from running from Jump City to Mexico."

"Too right" Robin laughed.

"I have to phone BB now, and tell him about what I've been up to in the past hours…" Cyborg started and Robin got the message that the call was about to end.

"I'll be seeing you then Cy" Robin said with a little wave. Cyborg returned,

"Bye Rob" before he ended the transmission. Robin shut his communicator and looked over at Raven who had a slight smile on her lips, even though she was asleep. Or was she…?

"Raven?" Robin asked.

Raven remained still but her lips buttoned as she forced the urge of not laughing.

"Rae…" Robin frowned. Raven's eyes opened and she began laughing her head off, making Robin puzzled.

"Sorry, - ha – Cyborg's got a girlfriend!" she blurted out before giggling once more. The lights above their seats began flickering and Robin realized that he had to stop Raven from blowing anything up. He covered her mouth to halt her laughter. She breathed in a few times before returning to her usual expressionless face. A blush found its way on to her face and she muttered,

"My emotions… I need to meditate."

"Yeah, it seems 'Happy' found a way of controlling you then…" Robin said.

"Yes and for that she **will** pay."

"Don't go beating up your emotions. I thought that after you defeated your father, you were free to use all your emotions?"

"Yeah but… there is still a part of him in me."

"I see. We'll be arriving in London within five hours" Robin noted, checking the time, trying to change the subject, as he knew Raven was uncomfortable discussing her demon father. Raven nodded and turned her attention to outside the window, but found there wasn't anything interesting to look at apart from blinding sunlight and a sea of clouds below them.

_**Four hours later**_

"Passengers, we shall now begin our descent in England. Please ensure that you are all strapped in your seats as there may be some turbulence on the way down. Thank you" the pilot of the plane said over the microphone. The passengers all fastened their seatbelts and began straightening themselves up for landing.

The plane began to sink a bit lower and the plane was lowering under the clouds. Lights on the ground could be seen as it was night now, with London being five hours ahead of the USA. Everyone was gasping at the beautiful sights below them and some even spotted the London Eye, or Big Wheel as some may call it. Others who were experienced tourists, began pointing out other attractions but there was a sudden jolt on the plane, caused by turbulence, making people silent.

"You alright?" Robin inquired, as he held Raven's hand in his own. Raven didn't let go because they were in for a bumpy ride down and she wanted Robin to comfort her because it was quite a frightening experience if the transport you are travelling in begins to shake.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit – " Raven couldn't finish her sentence as the plane gave another jump. The pilot's voice came over the speakers once more saying,

"We shall commence to land now. Ensure you are all safely seated."

The plane began to calm down a bit as it descended to the ground. The girl who Raven had described earlier as a 'bitch' began making out with her boyfriend, who was still unaware she had cheated on him. The two titans could hear him say,

"Relax babe, we've almost made it. Kiss me when we're off the plane."

"He is so blind!" Raven said shaking her head in disbelief. Robin agreed with,

"Yep. Look, I can see into people's gardens! Even though it's dark…"

Raven gave him an odd look but it faltered when the airport came into view and so did the runway. She squeezed Robin's hand making him stop gawking at people's yards and stare forward, waiting for the plane's wheels to hit the tarmac on the runway. Raven saw the ground get closer, and the plane's wing that she could see outside her window blew up with the sudden air resistance of this height.

"Interesting…" she remarked, watching it with a straight face. Robin chuckled but stopped as the wheels of the plane hit the floor and the passengers on board relaxed as they knew the journey was basically over now. Robin released Raven's hand when he was sure that the plane had slowed down and was now finding the space it was supposed to stop in. Raven shook her hand, as the heat from both of their hands had made her hand hot and sweaty. She wiped it on her top before, watching in silence as the plane pulled up **(A/N it sounds like a car but planes do actually do that!)** next to a Ryanair and an Alitalia. The microphone switched on again as the pilot said for a final time,

"The time is around 10pm. Thank you for flying with us today."

The engine stopped and everyone was up on their feet, collecting their hand baggage or sweaters and jumpers from the compartments above their heads. Robin and Raven didn't have anything to collect, so they dodged in and out of people retrieving their goods and began to make their way down the steps into the cold British night air. Robin began to put the new time into his watch, which still read the American time.

The wind blew Raven's hair into Robin's face, and he felt light-headed as he breathed in the familiar lavender scent. He was knocked back into the present when he almost tripped on the last step. Raven caught him with her powers quickly, so no one would start pointing out they were superheroes. He thanked her for saving him and they both made their way into the air port. There was passport check before they could go and collect their luggage from the conveyor belt. The titans were one of the first people in the queue seeing as they were one of the first people off the plane.

"Robin, what do we say to the guy checking passports? He'll recognise that we're superheroes" Raven whispered. Robin replied,

"We tell him what we told the woman in Gotham airport. That we are on a mission which is totally confidential."

"Right. What is this airport anyway?"

"It's – "

"Passports please" the man through the glass interrupted. Robin handed their passports under the glass through the gap. The man's eyebrows raised as he read the stamp on both of their passports which said they were superheroes. Robin explained to him that they were going undercover for a top secret mission so that's why they were here. The guy wanted to see some proof that they weren't lying and Raven showed him by surrounding their passports with her black powers, and bringing them back into her hands, leaving the man stunned but he let them go through anyway.

"I hope no one saw that" Raven said as they waited by the conveyor belt for their bags.

"Yeah me too. Oh and the airport we're at is called – "

"There's our bags!" Raven told him, cutting him off and waiting to catch her bag when it came over to them. The teenage superhero sighed before hoisting his and Raven's bag off the belt.

"Are you alright with that or should I carry my bag?" Raven asked.

"No I'm fine. You just lead the way out of the building."

"I've never been here before. How will I know my way out?"

"Just follow the halls and signs showing the way to the exit."

"Fine. Does this mean I have to call a taxi?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll do the talking" Robin assured her.

"Okay."

Ten minutes later, Robin and Raven were standing outside the airport, waiting for a taxi to come along and drive them to their hotel. Raven was shivering because she wasn't wearing a jacket and just a jumper over her top. Robin noticed this and put their suitcases on the floor before wrapping his arms around Raven in a warm embrace. She flinched at first; unaware of what he was doing, before she realized that he was warming her. She sighed into the hug and leaned against him, happy that he was keeping her warm. He smiled and rested his head on top of her.

"Taxi…" Raven mumbled as she saw two bright lights of a taxi turn the corner and slow to a crawl as it neared them. Raven unwillingly broke out of Robin's arms and waved her hand out, signalling for the taxi that they needed a ride from it. It stopped in front of them and the window wound down.

"You need a lift?" the guy said with a cockney accent. He was quite chubby but had a friendly, cheerful face. He was around fifty years old, but he smiled at the two teens anyways.

"Yeah, that would be most helpful" Robin nodded at him, as Raven opened the back doors. Robin joined her in the back and the taxi driver said,

"'Names Phil. You two American or what?"

"Yeah we're from… California."

"Oh great place that is. So, where are we heading?"

"London Hilton. Thanks."

"No problem. So, you kid's been travelling all day? It's half ten at night now you know. You ought to be tired" Phil said as he pulled out onto the motorway.

"Yeah, the plane was eight hours…" Robin told him.

"That's quicker than a boat. I tell you, when I was younger, my wife and I were on our honeymoon to the US and the boat journey was a day long."

Phil put his indicator on and changed lanes so he was taking over the slow truck that had been slowing them down a few moments ago. Raven looked at Robin in the darkness but saw that he was looking straight ahead. She sighed softly and positioned herself in a different way to be more comfy.

"You young'uns a couple then?" Phil asked suddenly. Raven's eyes widened as she remembered how the lady on the plane had assumed that aswel. Robin cleared his throat and answered,

"No, we're just two really good friends."

"I think you both would be rather good as a couple. You know in looks and height – everything's perfect."

"You really think so?" Robin said, unsure of how to feel about this.

"Yep. So, you're headed for the Hilton right?"

"Yes. You do know how to get there, don't you?"

"Of course" Phil laughed. Then added, "That is one of the tallest hotels in London. It's over 20 floors high. Very popular with celebrities. I ate in there once and the food was fantastic. Better than a chip butty by far!"

"What's a chip butty?" Raven asked for the first time, curious of what this 'dish' was.

"Ha-ha, it's a sandwich, but with chips as the filling. You American's are so funny…"

Raven found this offensive but let it drop, seeing as she was too tired to function properly. Robin smiled at the way of language and terms the English people used, finding it rather amusing.

The two titans shut the door of the taxi and Robin paid him the money for the ride. They both stared up at the towering hotel that stood before them.

"I can't see the top" Raven said, squinting to get a better view in the darkness.

"Neither can I" chuckled Robin as he pushed her gently, making her move forward and walk into the hotel.

**Read and review please! I need to know if you lot are liking where this is going. This is more of a Teen Titans fic than a Justice League fic isn't it? I'm just using the JLU in some parts of the story**** and for the villains, he-he!**

**raerobgal ;)**


	3. London part 1

Ch3

**Welcome**** to chapter 3! Wow I am so happy with all the great reviews from you! :) Thanks! Please continue R&Ring. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT or JLU.**

_**In The Hotel**_

Robin and Raven walked over to the desk where a woman in her mid thirties with long ginger hair was sitting. She looked up at them and her eyes were all tired and bloodshot, presumably because she had been working all day. She had a smile on her lips as she asked,

"May I help you?"

"Yes, we are hoping to rent a room for say… two or three days?"

"Certainly. How many beds would you like in this room?"

"Two single beds" Raven interjected.

"I'll check the availability… sorry miss. All of them rooms have been taken. It is after all the middle of the night. The only rooms available have one bed in. But for two people there are double beds, if you are interested" the woman replied.

"Uh… that's better than nothing…" Robin blushed. Raven was blushing also, knowing that they'd be sharing a bed.

"Alright, for a three night stay that'll be…" the lady began to tell Robin the prices and gave him the keys to the room once he had paid her. They said their thanks to the woman and got into the elevator. Robin pressed the floor their room was on; the 14th floor. The two stood in silence with their bags at their feet on the way up. The doors opened and they slowly walked side by side down the hallway.

"Here's our room" Raven spotted the room they had been assigned to and Robin opened the smooth wooden door with the key. Inside was a big double bed, which looked very comfortable. A giant window, like the one in the main room but not as big, took up the north wall, and could see over the whole city of London. The walls were made of a bluish marble, which made the walls reflect the lights on the ceiling, so the walls seemed to sparkle. The floor was a creamy white carpet and the furniture was shades of dark blue or creams. The whole room was fantastic and there were two small wardrobes in the corner.

"Whoa…" Raven's breath was caught in her throat at how beautiful the room seemed to appear. "I'll check out the bathroom."

As Raven opened another smaller wooden door, Robin closed the door they had come in through and placed his suitcase next to Raven's by the bed. He joined her in the bathroom where she was staring in disbelief.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, not looking inside the bathroom yet. She said nothing but continued to stare with wide eyes straight ahead. He followed her gaze and found that the bathroom was shades of light and dark blue's, blending into one another and the floor was a glossy white marble.

"This is one of the best hotels I've ever been in…" he muttered, drinking in the view before him.

"C'mon, let's get to bed, I'm tired" yawned Raven, walking back to the bed. Robin closed the bathroom door and opened up his suitcase. He found his red t-shirt and grey baggy trousers that he usually wore for bed. Raven was on the other side of the bed, also looking for her pyjamas.

"Aha!" she cheered when she found them. Robin looked at her oddly so she cleared her throat and pulled her black silk pyjamas. The top was a t-shirt and the bottoms were three quarter lengths.

"Uh… I'll go in the bathroom to change" Robin said and carried his clothes into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and locking it. Raven quickly threw her jumper off and began to change at a rapid speed because of her fear of him walking out without warning and found her half dressed.

A minute later, she stood by the bed in her nightwear, breathing faster than normal and her hair a mess. The clothes she had previously worn were in a pile by her feet. Seeing Robin still hadn't come out of the lavatory, she folded them neatly and put them to hang over in her wardrobe. They weren't dirty so there was no point in washing them. Robin still hadn't come out when she'd done that so she brushed her hair. It now fell just below her shoulders as the titans said they preferred it longer.

"Rae, what side of the bed do you want to sleep on?" Robin's voice said from behind her. She jumped in shock and dropped the brush on the desk. But quickly recovered and said,

"I don't care. Any side will do."

"I'll take the side nearest the window" Robin told her, putting his already folded clothes in the other wardrobe that had now been marked his one. He jumped across the room and landed on the bed, making the mattress squeak a bit at the sudden weight on top of it. He pulled the duvet over him and waited for Raven to come to bed before turning the lamp on the bedside table off.

Raven walked across the room steadily and she too clambered into bed. The two titans avoided body contact for they knew they'd end up blushing, so they were both lying on both edges of the bed.

"You comfy?"

"Yeah" Raven answered. Robin turned the light off with a 'click' and rested his head on his pillow.

"'Night Robin" Raven said, closing her eyes.

"'Night Raven."

Exhausted, both the titans fell asleep immediately. The digital clock on the bedside table flashed 23:30pm but the two teenagers were both in a deep slumber to notice what time it was.

Sunlight came through the huge window in the hotel room and hit Raven on her face. Sensing light upon her features, Raven cracked her eyes open slightly. Wasn't she facing the door when she had gone to sleep? Why was she facing the window now? She opened her eyes fully as she felt warmth come from under her arm. Looking to see what the source of heat was, Raven almost screamed in shock. Her arm was around Robin in a hugging fashion and one of his arms was securely wrapped around her waist.

She bit her lip and lifted her arm, whilst struggling to get free of Robin's hold on her. She tried to get his grip on her to loosen but it proved that she wasn't strong enough to do so. She was about to use her powers when Robin shifted in his sleep and therefore pulling Raven… on top of him. Raven felt her face heat up in embarrassment and prayed that nothing in the room would explode due to her loss of control over her emotions.

Another thing Raven didn't want to happen was for Robin to wake up right now. But of course, not everything will always be hunky dory…

"Raven?" Robin's voice was hoarse from having just awoken. He saw sunlight on her face, making her look angelic, but then realised she was on top of him. "What the…?"

"I don't know myself Boy Wonder" Raven said quickly, as he woke up, trying to understand what was going on. He felt his arm around her waist and let go immediately when he realised it. Because of this reaction, Raven was dropped back onto he side of the bed instantly.

"Sorry…" he said almost inaudibly.

"It's ok" Raven returned, sitting up in bed next to him. "Shall we get dressed and go down to the lobby for breakfast?"

"Yes, but what time is it?"

Robin peered at the clock beside the bed and saw that it was 8am. He yawned loudly and threw back the covers, getting out of bed and walking unsteadily to the bathroom to splash water on his face in order to wake up properly. Raven searched around in her suitcase for something to wear. She found a grey top with 'Rock' written in dark purple letters across the front. To go with it, she decided wear a black skirt that ended just above her knee, and with black pumps on her feet.

"Raven?" Robin called from inside the bathroom.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Could you pass me some jeans and my red long sleeve top please?"

"Sure."

Raven opened up his suitcase and looked for the specific top he wanted because she took out the jeans on top of the pile. Finally, she saw the red top buried underneath some of his… underwear. Anyway, she brought the clothes over to Robin who took them and shut the door again. Raven began getting dressed, when her communicator started to ring.

"Damnit" Raven groaned, trying to pull her top over her head. To her horror, the top wouldn't go over her head because the material around the neck was buttoned together. Raven pulled the top off and shook her hair as it was now all over the place because of the destruction of the grey top. The communicator was still ringing and Robin shouted from inside the bathroom,

"Answer it!"

Raven flipped open the communicator, pressing the top over the top half of her body for she was standing in the middle of the room with just a skirt and a bra on, and because the communicators showed your face, she had to cover herself up.

"Raven!" Beastboy grinned, seeing her face for the first time in over 24 hours.

"Hi Beastboy…"

"How's things in…"

"London?" offered Raven.

"Yeah. Africa's great. We haven't seen our enemies yet and everything is running smoothly while we research them but – whoa! Are you naked?" Beastboy asked, lifting his eyebrows as he saw Raven holding the top against her front half. Beside him, Aqualad peered into the communicator after hearing the word 'naked'.

"Raven's naked?" The Atlantean asked in interest. He saw Raven holding the clothing against her and licked his lips playfully.

"I'm not naked!" Raven screamed at them.

"Then why are you holding it against your – "

"Dude! Are you and Robin… ya know…" Beastboy interrupted Aqualad.

"No!" Raven said angrily.

"Well – " Beastboy started but Raven shouted a final 'goodbye' and slammed the communicator shut and chucking it on the bed. She started fiddling around with the button, undoing and then slipping it over her head. Robin came back in at that moment and saw that the top finished over her slim stomach. His mouth went dry.

"Ra-ven…" he choked out as she finished pulling it over herself.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Who was calling us?" he said, going back to his 'leader' style.

"Beastboy and Aqualad. They say that not much is happening in their area in Africa at the moment so they are using their brains, well, what they claim to have as use of thinking, and they are researching their enemies weaknesses."

"Oh. Were you topless when they phoned?" Robin questioned, because it had been bothering him since he'd walked back in. If she had only put the top on when he had come in and she was talking to boys a few seconds before…

"Partially. I had my top covering my chest" Raven said in a monotone as she fitted her shoes onto her feet. Robin breathed a sigh of relief. He found his green and black converses and started to tie the laces.

"Are we going down to breakfast now?"

"Yeah. Where's the key for our room? Oh there it is" Robin picked up the device he was looking for and then lead Raven out of the room, locking the door once both of them were out.

They walked down to the lobby quietly, thinking about the days later events. Once inside the lobby, they went over to the table where you could get toast, orange juice, coffee, tea, scrambled eggs, hard boiled eggs, fried eggs, sausages, bacon, hash browns, cookies, muffins, baked beans, cake, hot chocolate and biscuits.

"There's a lot to choose from" Robin said, grabbing a plate and putting some sausages, fried egg, beans and toast onto his plate.

"Yeah. There must be tons of people staying here" Raven agreed, putting a muffin and biscuits on her plate. She chose her favourite flavour of herbal tea and brought her food (and drink) over to the table which Robin was sitting at. He noticed that Raven had a drink and he'd forgotten to take one.

"Oh, I'll be right back. Forgot the drink" he said standing back up. Raven stopped him and put her hand on his shoulder, pushing him back into his seat. She said,

"What drink did you want?"

"Orange juice. Haven't had the stuff for years… since I was at the Bat- yeah, an orange will do just fine" Robin answered, almost revealing one of his most treasured secrets. Raven cocked an eyebrow but shrugged and walked off to get his desired drink.

She returned a minute later with a glass of orange juice, filled almost to the top. She handed it over to him and sat down, beginning to munch on her biscuits. By now, Robin had eaten his sausages and had almost finished all of his baked beans.

"Thanks Rae" he said once he'd drank all of his orange juice. Raven nodded thanks before taking her final sip of tea. The next few minutes was enveloped in silence once more as they ate their breakfast.

"I have an idea…" began Raven as they stood up.

"Go on…"

"Well, as we are 'sightseeing' we could be gathering information. Like in that 'London Library' place. It's the world's largest independent lending library. I'm sure they'll have something on the history of criminals and there should be something about them villains there."

"Good idea. Any idea on how to get there?"

"I don't know London like the back of my hand. This is the first time I've been to Europe!"

"Same… let's ask that lady behind the counter" Robin walked over to the lady who had welcomed them last night and he said to her,

"Excuse me miss, but I just wanted to ask if you knew how to get to the London Library?"

"Ah, well I can give you a map on the centre of London and it explains how to get to major tourist attractions. It isn't too far away from here, so you'll be able to get in a taxi and the driver will know where to take you. Did you enjoy your stay last night?" the woman said happily, handing him a booklet that showed the map of London inside.

"Yes, the room was perfect" Robin smiled, looking over at Raven who had a small smile on her face aswel.

"Did you have… fun?" the woman giggled.

"What – no of curse not! We are not dating" Robin told her. The woman laughed before saying,

"Yes, yes, right…"

"But – " Robin began saying, but the woman was already talking to another visitor. Raven pushed him out of the building, trying to calm him down on the way. He was throwing out angry comments about the fact of how everyone assumed they were dating.

"Cant they see we're just friends?" Robin fumed, standing outside with Raven, waiting for a taxi to come by.

"That's what I keep thinking…"

"We aren't anything more or less! Why can't anybody understand that?"

"I don't know…"

"And then there's always – "

"Robin shut up! I understand you're pissed off with the world for thinking we are lovers rather than friends, but please, just be quiet! I have a headache now, thanks a lot!" Raven shouted, crossing her arms over her chest and standing with her back to him. Robin felt guilty and realised that he did seem quite annoying with his constant bickering. He put his hands lightly on her shoulders and turned her around to face him. She was avoiding eye contact, still upset with him for behaving so immaturely.

"Look, Rae, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to - . I just - . I don't know how to tell you my sorrow in words, so just accept this apology. Please?"

"Fine, but – oh there's a cab. Taxi!"

_**An hour later**_

Raven's eyes were skimming through the pages for any information on either Vandal Savage or Despero. Robin sat near her, on a computer, trying to find out any useful info on these villains. A boy of around seventeen, their age, sat down opposite Raven, placing his books on war on the desk. His straight blonde hair was covering his chocolate brown eyes slightly. Sneaking glances at the beautiful gothic girl in front of him, he felt his face redden, and he drooled a bit at her appearance. He was stunned by her beauty and couldn't really muster up the courage to talk to her. He purposely dropped his book over by Raven's feet, so that he could ask her to give it back to him.

"Um, excuse me?" he asked in his British accent. Raven looked up at him, noticing that he was quite good looking.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Do you mind passing me my book that just fell on the floor. It's by your feet. Sorry."

"It's fine. Here" Raven picked up the book and handed it to him. Robin heard Raven talking and wheeled around to see her whispering to a blonde British guy. He frowned and felt a pang of jealousy as Raven giggled at something the boy had said. He cleared his throat and said to Raven,

"Rae, I found out something on Vandal Savage. He has a certain way of fighting, and if it fails, he always uses the same sort of back up plan he has used on another opponent before."

"Good. So anyway…" Raven had begun to converse with the boy again. The titans leader ground his teeth together, and gripped the computer mouse tightly. He printed off the pages he had found information on and logged off. He came back over to Raven and tapped her shoulder saying,

"Raven, rent the book out and study it at home. We have to get going now."

"But its not even lunch yet."

"I know, but there are places to go, crimin - things to study."

"Alright… nice to meet you Craig" Raven said standing up and picking up her books. The boy, who was supposedly called 'Craig' stood up also and said,

"Will you be around in London much longer?"

"Uh… well we're going in a few days time…" replied Raven.

"Give me your mobile number so we can stay in touch."

"My mobile…? Oh my cell!"

"Yes."

"Right, its…" Raven told him her number and he told her his. Robin stood there stiffly, waiting for them to hurry up. The sooner they left, the better. Finally, because Raven was taking so slow, Robin picked up the remaining books and swerved Raven in and around bookshelves and people, going over to the counter where she could ask permission to borrow the books.

Once they were sitting down in a café, and eating a sandwich as an early lunch, Robin finally said to Raven,

"Why were you flirting with that British guy?"

"I wasn't flirting. I was **talking**. And anyway, why do you care so much? Am I not allowed to socialize on this mission?"

"Raven… he was looking at you, drooling. You know what that means when a guy drools over a girl? It means he **wants** you. Like, as in, to… do you."

"What?! You're making that up" Raven took a huge bite of her sandwich and listened to what Robin had to say next.

"Whatever. After lunch, we're going on the London Eye; the big wheel. Just to see the views. We deserve a break, and tomorrow, we're going to the London Dungeons."

"Here we go…" Raven sighed.

Robin and Raven had just entered the glass carriage, attached to the famous, London Eye. Another twenty people entered the pod with them, three of them were Japanese tourists, and the others were just other British civilians. Robin and Raven walked over to the window, to look over the very close view of the River Thames they had in front of them. The capsule jolted and began to make its way higher into the air. The Japanese people were laughing and taking pictures of each other while the British were watching the view that was still quite close to the ground.

"How long does is take for the wheel to go the whole way around?" Raven asked Robin seeing more people clambering into the carriage below them.

"Around half an hour… there are 32 capsules on the whole thing."

"Cool…"

The next five minutes was silence between the two birds as they enjoyed the view. They had finally reached the top when Robin realized he had been watching Raven this whole time. He blushed and laughed nervously. He said,

"Beautiful, huh?"

He was actually referring to her but she'd misunderstood and thought he'd been meaning the view was beautiful. I mean, who wouldn't when you were high up in the sky and looking over one of the most populated cities in the world? Raven nodded in response and mumbled in awe,

"I never thought it'd be this beautiful…"

"Yeah… me neither" Robin smiled as he watched at how the early afternoon sun reflected off her hair, giving it a shiny look. She was just so perfect… wait, had he just thought that? He shook his head in disbelief because he had never thought he'd of been falling in love with the gothic, misunderstood titan. He hadn't even acknowledged the view properly because his beautiful sight was the dark sorceress beside him.

The pod began to move a bit more, now descending and making its way to the ground as more people supposedly got onto the London Eye, making the overgrown Ferris wheel turn. Although just as the wheel had stopped where it was supposed to in its new position, it started to shake unstably. The capsules on the wheel started to rock and everyone began to scream in fight. People outside on the ground were screaming aswell, probably for the people who were actually trapped inside the pods above the river.

"Robin, what's going on?" Raven turned to him worriedly. All the other people in the carriage with them started to panic because all of the pods had now started to swing like vines on a tree. It wasn't only the carriages moving… it was also the supporting steel wheel aswell. It began to tilt sideways, causing more citizens to scream in fear.

Because of the new position that the London Eye was in, on a diagonal point, Robin, Raven, and the others were all thrown against the left side of their capsule, hitting the glass, but not breaking it, seeing as the glass was super strong. Raven landed on Robin, her knee digging into his thigh and her elbow almost hitting him in the face. She tried to stand up, but it was hard and she pulled him up saying,

"Sorry if I squashed you."

"No harm done, we need to find out what's happening and save these people!" Robin told her, his leader instincts kicking in almost at once. Raven held his arm and said with warning,

"We are undercover. It could be blown when we start fighting and being the superheroes we are in Jump."

"So what? Screw being undercover, we have to stop this architecture from falling over!" Robin told her, before somehow reaching into his belt (that he'd kept around his waist, while still wearing normal clothes) and took out his birdarang, throwing it into one of the glass walls and jumping through the hole. Raven levitated and flew out as well, while the other people inside just gawped in astonishment.

"Robin! I can see the source of destruction! It's… its – "

"Despero" Robin finished for her. He jumped down to the ground where Despero was moving the London Eye with his telekinetic powers. Beside him, Vandal Savage was fighting off any police officer or security guard who was trying to stop them with his martial arts skills. Robin growled under his breath as Vandal Savage threw two police men into a building nearby because they tried to stop him.

"Tita – Raven, go!"

Raven immediately flew into Despero, breaking the spell and pushing him to the ground. He jumped up and attacked her, throwing all sorts of magic at her, and using his ability to throw random objects at her. She glared whilst saying,

"Hey, that's **my** style!"

"Not anymore" he hissed. He dodged out of the way and vanished into the air, leaving Raven confused and wary, trying to locate him. He appeared again behind her and picked her up, then threw her with a strong force into the river Thames. Robin saw this and yelled, while defending himself with his bo staff from Vandal Savage,

"Raven!"

The masked teenager began to run off to the waters edge and dived into the freezing waters. He found her surfacing a few metres away and swam over to her. While the two titans were still in the river, the two villains made a run for it and Despero teleported them to some unknown place. Once his hand had made contact with Raven's he began to swim back to shore, with her hand still in his, so they wouldn't be forced to leave one another behind. Police men and photographers with news readers surrounded them as they stood up, drenching wet.

"Thanks for saving the London Eye. Don't know what would of happened without you" a policemen told them, helping them over to the paramedics.

"No problem. We don't need any medical attention" Robin told the policeman, seeing that the paramedics were waiting for the two teens to see them. The policeman replied,

"You're sure?"

"Yep."

"Very well then." The policeman walked off and began to talk with a fire-fighter, who was observing the work his men were doing in rescuing the people trapped inside still.

"Are you the Jump City titans?" a male newsreader asked, shoving a microphone under Raven's nose.

"Uh, yeah" she replied. Millions of cameras were going off and she could feel a migraine coming on.

"Why are you in the UK? Are you on a vacation?"

"Please stop asking so many questions…" she sighed.

"Is it true, that you and the leader, Robin, are alone here in London? Where are the rest of your team?"

"We would like to get dried off, if you don't mind" Robin interrupted the man.

"Indeed, but is it true that - "

"Please, we are tired and soaking wet, from saving your precious steel wheel, so let us get dry and maybe we'll answer your questions" Robin said, making his way out of the crowd with Raven, and they sat down on a bench, where police men began to ask them of descriptions of the criminals, in order to help with the crime investigations.

"This is going to be a long day…" Raven groaned, accepting a towel from a police officer and drying her wet skin.

**That's all for chapter 3! I'm just so tired… I'll try and update soon!**

**raerobgal :)**


	4. London part 2

Thanks for the reviews

**Thanks for the reviews! On with the fourth chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT or JLU.**

…**robxrae...robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

Raven flopped down on the bed, tired and drained from everything that had happened today. Robin shut their hotel room door and lay down next to her, also worn out.

"Oh… I'm so tired" yawned Raven, rolling her head to the side, to face Robin. He looked at her and answered,

"Me too…"

Robin's communicator began to ring, making the teens sit up straight and look into the screen as Robin answered the call. Speedy and Starfire's excited faces appeared on the screen and Speedy shouted,

"Hey, what's going on with you guys?"

"Uh… we're fine I guess. Why are you calling us? It should be midnight where you are" replied Robin.

"It sure is! We're eight hours ahead of you! We heard on the Chinese news, they speak really fast by the way, that the London Eye was saved by two heroes this afternoon. It was you two right?"

"Yeah it was us…" Raven sighed.

"Whoever was causing the damage?" Starfire asked, confusion evident in her emerald eyes.

"Despero and Vandal Savage… they disappeared once I went to get Rae from inside the river" Robin answered, smiling as they frowned.

"Raven was in the River Thames? Isn't it a bit cold to be swimming in their Raven?" Speedy joked, only to have a death glare from Raven as she said,

"I was chucked into the Thames by Despero, and Robin jumped in to see if I was ok. What's new in China?"

"Nothing much…" Starfire returned. Speedy looked at her before grinning,

"We had a party. It was awesome!"

"Who'd you have the party with?" Robin inquired.

"The locals – "

"And they were most fun to be with! We participated in dancing and singing with them. It was almost as enjoyable as the 'carnival' you celebrate in America" Starfire interrupted.

"Why was there a party?" asked a curious Raven.

"We beat up some dude that was setting fire to some massive building. I forgot its name though. Anyway, we kicked his butt, but he escaped, with some other guy who was holding a device, that they used to escape. Think they were the people we were supposed to defeat for the Justice League. Whatever, we saved the building and they held a party, got drunk and are sleeping now" Speedy explained.

"Did you get drunk?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Nah. Star did, but only for a few minutes, because remember she has nine stomachs. I didn't drink anything but soda, and was being the responsible one, that I do so rarely."

"Good. We'll go now, because we were planning on taking a walk around the city at night, before going to eat something."

"Ooooh, candlelit dinner for two, huh? Kissy, kissy, kissy!" Speedy teased, making kissing noises. Robin and Raven were blushing, but Starfire was giving Speedy a sour look, getting jealous.

"Goodbye!" Raven said, ending the call. Her cheeks were still flushed and so were Robin's but his was fading more than hers.

"What time are we going out at Robin?"

"Uh… at five. We should start getting ready now" answered Robin, as he began to pick out what to wear. Raven nodded and grabbed what she was going to wear before running into the bathroom to take a shower.

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

Twenty minutes had passed, and Robin was sitting on the bed, watching the ITV news, where the male newsreader, Trevor McDonald, was telling the nation the latest updates. Robin was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, navy blue jeans, and black shoes. His hair was gelled up like always, and his shades that he'd been wearing since they had arrived in Gotham Airport, were no longer on his face. He felt as though he could trust Raven, and he'd known her for over three years now, so that's why he was finally going to tell her his secret identity.

His sapphire eyes watched the news and then his communicator began to ring for the second time that night. He was about to answer but quickly slipped his shades back on his face before he answered.

"Hello Robin" Batman said to his old sidekick. Robin replied,

"Hey Bruce. Why'd you call?"

"To find out how you and your partner are coping with this mission. Superman told me to call you during one of our breaks."

"Oh me and Raven are doing fine. Are you?"

"Yeah I guess so, and – "

"Bruce? Who are you calling? Oh hi Robin!" Wonder woman greeted as she came and stood beside Bruce.

"Hi Diana" Robin smiled. She returned it and then said,

"Well, I guess I'll go and tell the others the news… bye, great to speak to you again!" Diana said, and then whispered something into Batman's ear, making him straighten up in embarrassment, and she walked off, while we he watched her. Robin grinned and teased,

"Looks like you've got a crush Batman."

"I do not! Whatever… where's Raven?"

"In the bathroom getting changed."

"Right. Are you intending to go somewhere? You seem a bit… dressed up."

"We're going for a walk and then we're going out for dinner in a restaurant."

"Charming. Please correct me if I'm mistaken but, do I sense that you have the hots for this girl?"

"I actually don't know. My heart races when I hear her voice, my palms sweat when I see her, I blush when we make the slightest bit of contact…."

"You're in love Dick."

"Yeah but…" Robin trailed off, feeling a slight joy of hearing his nickname being used once more.

"Look, I'll let you two get on with your 'date'. I have a date of my own to organise, but first, I have to ask the lucky lady. Bye" Batman said and ended the call.

Robin shook his with a small smile, and then heard the bathroom door open. He span around and saw Raven wearing a black strapless dress, with a white cardigan over the top and silver stilettos. Around her eyes was eyeliner and mascara, and on her mouth was clear lip-gloss. Her hair was in a messy bun, and she walked over to Robin who still had his jaw hanging wide open.

"Well, how do I look?"

"Beautiful" he mumbled, still staring at her beauty.

"Thanks. You look handsome tonight too – did I just say that out loud?" Raven said, frowning at the sentence she'd just said. Robin laughed and turned the television off. He grabbed the coats that they'd brought today after the incident on the London Eye, and was about to lock the door when he ran in, took off his black shades, and walked out into the hallway where Raven was standing.

"Robin, your eyes… they're fantastic…" she gasped.

"Call me by my real name; Richard."

"Okay then. Unfortunately, my real name **is** Raven, but you already call me that…"

"Yeah… let's go!" he linked his arm with hers and they made their way downstairs and outside.

…**robxrae...robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

They had been walking around the lit up streets for around an hour now, looking at the nightlife around them in every corner.

"This place is much busier than Jump" Raven told Robin.

"Far bigger too. What would you like for dinner?"

"Well, uh… how about Chinese. Haven't had that for ages!"

"K…" Robin laughed, leading them into the nearest four star Chinese restaurant. Once, they'd had their coats put on the coat hooks, a short Chinese lady with a small frame gave them two menus and sat them down in a quieter part of the restaurant, where most couples go.

"I'll take you order when I come back. May I ask what the occasion is?" the lady said to them.

"Oh there's no occasion really…" Raven answered the question.

"Are you two… celebrating your engagement?"

"ENGAGEMENT?" Raven almost screamed.

"Yes, you two would be a – "

"Why does everyone think we're in love?" Robin sighed.

"Glad to know I am not the only one…" the woman left the teenage heroes to go off to serve a family that had just entered the restaurant.

"I'm sick of people saying stuff about us all the time" Raven said as her eyes skimmed through the menu.

"True. I mean, they should just get on with their lives and stop saying things" agreed Robin.

"My I take your order now?" the woman asked when she returned to their table.

"Uh, special fried rice, chicken soup, prawn crackers, egg noodles, and the Xing mix – the one with spices and red meat, in a rich sauce" Robin ordered.

"Is this for between you?"

"Yes."

"Your meal will be with you in ten minutes" the lady smiled in her friendly way and took the notes off to the kitchen. Robin noticed that Raven was in deep concentration as she was staring absentmindedly at the table.

"Rae?" Robin questioned, resting his hand on hers to get her attention. It worked because she shook her head and looked at him blankly.

"Are you ok? You seem distant.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I was just thinking about something..." Raven returned, going back into her trance like state.

"What are you thinking about?"

"It doesn't matter. Uh Robin? Your hand is still on mine" Raven laughed lightly, while her cheeks turned three shades of red. Robin's face copied hers as he removed his hand and placed it in his lap and he apologized.

"No need to apologize. It was quite… nice to have your hand on mine. I'm just going to the ladies for a moment" Raven walked off hurriedly as she felt her face heat up. Robin fidgeted with his collar nervously.

"Calm, breath, relax" he told himself over and over again. Raven still wasn't back by the time the food came so the woman placed the food on the table and began to take orders from other customers. Robin waited until Raven to come back before he tucked into his food.

"How long does it take to use the bathroom?" he said to her as she sat down. She smirked,

"As long as it takes."

"Very funny. Let's eat, I'm starving!"

…**robxrae****...robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

They had just finishing their meal when Raven's communicator started to make noises, meaning someone was calling her. She answered the call quickly, so people wouldn't be interrupted. Because Robin wanted to see, she put the communicator in the space between them, and Cyborg said,

"Yo Rae!

"Hi!" both titans greeted.

"Are you two… on a date? In a restaurant? I always knew you two would end up together!"

"What? We're having dinner" Robin told him.

"Really…? Yeah, Bumblebee wanted to talk to you guys about something. Here she is" Cyborg passed his communicator over to his girlfriend and she said,

"Hey you guys!"

"Hi Bee" they said simultaneously.

"Ignore Cyborg, he's being idiotic again, accusing you two of going out together. Hope you're enjoying your meal – oh and we're sorry for disturbin' ya."

"Its fine, what did you wanna tell us?" Raven asked.

"Well, we have been doing research on Ares and Chemo, but while we were reading about them, some info came up on Despero. A coupe of years ago, his powers became immensely stronger than usual because he was in a fight with some person, and some chemical made it into his blood stream, so he's more powerful than we anticipated."

"Yeah, he teleported with Vandal Savage after we found them today" Robin told the Titans East leader.

"It was on the news here about the London Eye incident and you two saving everyone while the two criminals got away. Girl, is it true ya got thrown in the water?" Bee frowned at Raven.

"Yes, but Robin jumped in aswell, voluntarily."

"Robin, are you mad or what? You wouldn't just jump in the River Thames" Bumblebee laughed.

"I was saving Rae's life. Seeing if she would be alright" Robin growled, angry at the two girls for making fun of him.

"Whatever. I'll see ya'll later then – okay maybe not but still…"

"Bye!" both Robin and Raven said, ending the call. Raven shook her head, and put the device back into her coat pocket. Robin ate the last bite of his meal and leaned back in his chair, feeling full from eating so much in one go. Raven took a few moments before she finished also, and they paid the bill, before leaving the restaurant, stepping out into the cold night air once more.

"That was nice, thanks Rob – Richard" Raven said, stuffing her hands into the pockets on her jacket, because the cold was numbing her fingers.

"Oh it's fine. Damn. I forgot that your real name **is** Raven, and was going to call you by another name that could have been your real name."

"You can be dumb at times" Raven giggled at his stupidity.

"Y… you giggled? Are you turning soft in your old age Raven?" he said with fake shock. Raven punched him playfully and smirked,

"I'm not that old Boy Blunder. In fact, you are older then me gramps."

"Ha-ha, very funny. So, what do you want to do now? Go back to the hotel and study, or…"

"Or…?"

"Watch a film?"

"Film please."

"Right, now we have to find one of the so many cinemas in the city" Robin told her, as they went to seek a cinema.

…**robxrae****…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

"Well, this sucks" Robin frowned, looking at all the film listings.

"Totally. All the films that have just come out here have been playing for at least 2 weeks in the US. Besides, there's got to be something more interesting than going to the cinema of all places. We're in **London**. This is a one in a lifetime chance for us!"

"I know just the place!" Robin grabbed her hand and ran with her through the streets, before coming to a street, overlooking the Thames with the boats sailing across the calm waters with effective lights around the edges, making the scenery romantic and peaceful.

"Maybe we could get on one of those boats, it will be better than a taxi, and more relaxing" Robin said to Raven, leading her over to one of the people who were giving out the boat rides. Raven realised what he was doing and she stopped in her tracks, making him stop also.

"You don't want a boat ride?"

"There is no way I am going near that water again. That river is out to get me!" Raven said, folding her arms over her chest. Her face was once more emotionless and Robin felt disappointed, because he enjoyed her expressing emotion, which she did so rarely.

"C'mon, how is a river out to get you? You only fell in it once."

"Yeah but I've decided I don't like boats now."

"How are we getting to Spain then?"

"Underwater train."

"Raven, you are being very stubborn, you do realize that don't you?"

"Then I'll teleport us there! It can't be that far… well its not as far away as England is from America right?"

"Yeah but… fine, we'll teleport" Robin gave in.

"Can we go somewhere else?"

"You really are terrified of the Thames aren't you?" Robin smirked, watching her blush.

"I don't do fear" she replied, her face was fixed into an expressionless way as she took Robin's hand and led him off elsewhere.

…**robxrae****…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

The two of them had decided to go back to the hotel, because all of the other places they wanted to visit would probably be quite far away from their hotel, and it was getting late. They had both dressed in their pyjamas, and Raven was on the floor meditating, because she hadn't meditated since they'd been in the tower. Robin was studying their enemies, and sometimes peeking a glance at Raven, seeing how calm she looked, when she was meditating.

_**In Nevermore (Raven's mind)**_

"Happy! Where are you?" Raven shouted, her voice echoing around Nevermore. Her emotions came running over to her, but Happy was nowhere to be seen. Knowledge stepped forward and said to Raven,

"Happy knows you'll be angry at her, so she's gone into hiding. Try luring her out with candy, might work."

Raven thanked the yellow cloaked emotion, and started calling out bribes, so that Happy would come over to her. Raven finally succeeded when she started to talk about chocolate ice cream.

"Hi Rae!" Happy greeted, giving Raven a hug. Raven pushed her off and growled,

"Why did you make me lose control of myself on the plane ride?"

"Uh… because Cyborg's got a girlfriend – !"

"Yeah, but I have to maintain a low key profile! I cant let you lot out of control! I'm supposed to be free now aren't I though? I mean, I defeated Trigon…" Raven said confused.

"Well maybe if you just – " Anger began but Rude interrupted.

"You don't know why you can't feel us freely?"

"No. Tell me!" Raven said in frustration. How could her emotions know but she couldn't? Knowledge came and placed a hand on her shoulder saying,

"The only way for you to express us freely, is… for you to… well, meet your new emotion, Love."

A periwinkle cloaked emotion emerged from behind some rocks and she shook hands with Raven and said in a soft voice,

"I'm here so that when you fall in love, I'll guide you."

"But… but…" Raven stuttered, in a daze from knowing she had an extra emotion.

"When you fall in love, and Love can be used to help you, we'll all be able to be expressed freely" Timid whispered shyly.

"Thanks Timid, but I don't think I will fall in love. Why did you come anyway?" Raven directed the question at her newest emotion. Love giggled,

"Because you are falling in love, without realising it!"

"What?! That's just stupid – " Raven started but was pulled out of her mind when she heard Robin's voice.

_**Back On The Outside World**_

"Raven! Are you listening to me?!" Robin called, making Raven open her eyes and stop her meditation.

"Huh?" she responded, looking a bit lost.

"It's 11pm. Do you want to go to bed now, or later?"

"Now. I'm worn out."

"Alright, I'll just put these books away then…" Robin started to pile the books in a corner near the dressing table and then climbed into the marital bed, where Raven was already settling in. They both looked at each other for a few moments, before turning away and blushing, both of them puzzled by what had just happened. Robin stretched to turn off the light and then lay back down.

"Robin?" Raven said, her voice sounding louder in the now dark room. The only light was a dim one coming from behind the curtains by the window. Robin nodded, but then realised she couldn't see him so he replied,

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What was your craziest dream?"

"Uh… well it was that night when we beat Mad Mod, when he had tried to hypnotise us. In the dream, we were all running, when suddenly Cyborg bent down and started eating the grass that had appeared out of nowhere, and Beastboy kept on telling these jokes that were actually funny, while you and Starfire were playing some hand clapping game. You were in a neon pink dress, and Starfire was wearing a neon green one, and both of your hair was in bunches. I was watching all of you because we were supposed to be running for our lives and NOT eating grass, telling jokes or playing games! And then… oh yeah, Mad Mod came and started to drink loads of wine before finally falling over drunk and becoming unconscious. That was the weirdest dream I've ever had. What's yours?"

"Well, its not a fun as your one but… okay, I had this dream a few months ago. You, me and Beastboy were walking through a desert and we were all so thirsty, and then we heard loud rock music coming from inside a pyramid, so we all went to check it out. When we entered the huge door made out of camel skin, there was a nightclub going on, and there was flashing lights, loud music, and loads of people dancing. What happened next was too freaky. You and Beastboy threw me onto the stage and everyone began to tell me to sing 'Take Me Away' from that film, Freaky Friday. At first, I refused but then the music came on and I found myself singing along with it, when all the people began to cheer and carry me through the crowds and… it was very weird."

"Can you sing?"

"No."

"Let me be the judge of that. Sing something."

"I'm tired!"

"Fine sing to me tomorrow then."

"There is NO WAY I'm singing in the London Dungeons. Nu-uh."

"Then you're singing to me another time. But you **will** sing something to me during our mission. Promise me that" Robin said, searching for her hand in the dark.

"Yeah, but what are you doing? Here's my hand."

"Pinky promise?" Robin asked in a childish voice, holding her smallest finger in his own.

"Yes. Pinky promise. Goodnight Robin" Raven rolled over.

"G'night Rae" Robin answered, yawning before shutting his eyes closed.

…**robxrae.****..robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

**Review please!! I'll try to update soon! I have a two week holiday coming up very soon, so updates should be much more frequent! That should be a good thing… I think. For you lot at least XD**

**Until the next updation,**

**raerobgal :)**


	5. The Truth About Craig

**Well this is chapter 5! Wow, this is going so quickly, but here are loads more chapters to go after this one!!**

**By the way, there is some Spanish in this chapter, and I don't know Spanish, but the English-Spanish dictionary helped me translate some words… if they are wrong, please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say this again? I DON'T OWN THEM!**

…**robxrae..robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

Raven woke up to a similar scene to the one yesterday. Except this time, her and Robin were facing each other, with their arms tightly wrapped around one another. What the hell did they do last night? How did they end up in this position? Before Raven could untangle herself, Robin awoke, and observed their position before chuckling and releasing the struggling dark sorceress.

"How did we end up like that again?" he inquired as he stretched and Raven pushed the covers off herself. She turned around to answer him, but because she was on the side of the bed, she fell off, making Robin looking over the side to see if she was okay. He smiled once he saw she was fine and just embarrassed. She stood up and carried on walking across the room as if nothing had happened and answered his question,

"I don't know how we end up like that. Hey, that was our last night here, because we're teleporting to Spain tonight."

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss this hotel. I love the paint jobs."

"Don't get too attached to a room Robin" Raven said as she turned on the bathroom light and began to wash her face. Robin shrugged and stood up, looking around for something to do while he waited for Raven to finish in the bathroom. His watch read 7:15am. He eyed his communicator before picking it up and trying to contact Beastboy's communicator.

"What're you doing?" Raven called, knowing that he was up to something because he had gone quiet. She finished drying her face and walked into the room, standing on her toes to look over his shoulder to see who he was calling. Beastboy's face appeared and he look very tired.

"Dude, why are you calling this early in the morning? It's not nine o clock yet!" he complained. Robin apologized,

"Sorry to have woken you up. Your only an hour ahead of us, and your still tired? What time did you go bed?"

"Ten, I think… how am I supposed to know? It's not like I read the time when I go to bed. Oh yeah, Aqualad wanted to talk to both of you. He's coming now, and I'll be going, so bye!" Beastboy said before handing his communicator over to Aqualad who greeted them with a cheery smile on his perfect tanned face.

"Morning all" he laughed.

"Hi" Raven said and Robin said straight after,

"Hi, what did you want to tell us?"

"Well, Orm, the 'ocean master', has flooded several villages, but every time we come close to attacking him, he swims off, too fast for me or BB to follow. Oh and in one of the villages that was flooded, Circe had transformed the people into cats, which hate water and so we had to save as many people – eh – cats as we could. We're thinking of calling in help from the JLU but they are extremely busy at the moment, so we have no idea what to do. Do you think Mas and Menos would be willing to help?"

"Contact Cyborg and Bee to find out if you can or not. If they cannot lend you the twins, then you'll have to carry on trying your best and alert the Justice League" Robin responded, thinking this was one of the best solutions that could help solve their problem.

"I'll call them after this. So are you and Raven enjoying your time in England so far?"

"Yeah… well Raven has issues with the Thames" Robin laughed. Raven glared at him as Aqualad rose a brow and said,

"How can you have issues with a river?"

"Because it creeps me out. You have no idea how cold that water is! It's absolutely freezing! Plus, its not that shallow" Raven returned.

"Right, well I'll get going now, bye guys" Aqualad saluted before ending the call. Robin threw the communicator onto the bed before running into the bathroom and shutting the door because he was going to have a shower.

Raven began to search for something wear. Finally she came up with dark jeans, converses, and a purple t-shirt with a black rose on it. She glanced at herself in the mirror.

"I don't look too bad" she mumbled to herself before beginning to apply mascara to her lashes.

Robin opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out with a white towel wrapped around his lower half, and his hair was dripping wet, as was his toned chest. Raven had to bite her lip in order to not go weak at the knees of his appearance. Robin looked around the room, before opening his bag and finding something to wear. He settled for a dark blue top with a black guitar on it, light blue jeans and worn sneakers.

As he began to get changed, Raven had to fight the urge to turn around and look at him. He looked so hot when the water from the shower rolled down his muscled chest. To distract herself she said with her back to him,

"When are we going to the dungeons?"

"When do you want to go?" he smirked in reply.

"Twelve-ish."

"Right, and so what are we going to do this morning?"

"Uh… you decide" Raven said, not wanting to think about doing anything.

"Well we can always – "

"Oh I just remembered Craig! We could go for lunch with him!"

"I don't think that's a good idea… hey, wait, what are you doing?" Robin said, watching as Raven began to punch in numbers onto her cell phone. He slipped his top on and ran across the room over to her, taking the cell phone out of her grasp.

"Robin! It's already calling! Give me the phone back!" Raven threw her hand out, waiting for Robin to hand her the phone. Reluctantly, he gave her the cell phone and crossed his arms as she began her conversation with Craig.

"Hi it's me Raven. That girl from the library" Raven said into the receiver. A voice on the other end said something but Robin couldn't hear so he leaned in closer. Raven answered,

"Well, we were wondering if you wanted to join us for lunch in a restaurant or café."

"Yes, that would be great" Robin heard the muffled reply.

"Well, Robin and I are planning on going to the London Dungeons after lunch. You know any good food places around there?"

"There's one, and I am sure you'll like it."

"Alright, I'll call you later."

"Goodbye" Craig replied, hanging up. Raven put the phone back in her pocket and Robin said,

"Why don't you use your communicator?"

"Because then he would know we were superheroes, and he could take advantage of that. Let's get going" Raven grabbed her coat and Robin's, before making her way out of their room, with Robin close behind.

…**robxrae..robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

After breakfast, the two titans had agreed on visiting the Natural History Museum, where the skeletons of dinosaurs seemed to be brought back to life as they towered above the people. Robin had found the experience enjoyable, basically because when he'd asked Raven what she would do if she was a cave-girl and had a dinosaur for a pet, she had answered him with:

"If I was a cave-girl, I would have a nervous breakdown and kill myself because they had no knowledge, and they certainly didn't have books or herbal tea. How did they **survive**?"

They finished their visit at ten to eleven, and Raven began to arrange on where to meet Craig. Every time she phoned the British boy, Robin went quiet and wouldn't talk much afterwards.

"Alright, I'll see you there in half an hour then. Bye!" Raven said and hung up. Robin just stood there, not saying anything, as he had been doing for the last twenty minutes.

"Robin…" Raven sighed. He looked at her blankly without saying a word.

"Look, I know you don't like Craig very much, but he is nice once you get to know him – "

"You've only met him once! You don't know him that much at all!" Robin interrupted.

"Well I know he's good looking and pleasant to talk to."

"He's good looking?" Robin replied, feeling jealous, even though he didn't know why.

"You got a problem with that?" Raven said, glaring at him.

"No, I'm just looking out for you."

"I can protect myself."

"Rae, I care about you, and I don't want to see you get hurt" Robin said sincerely.

"You do?" Raven's face softened.

"Yeah. I know I must sound crazy but I have a bad feeling about Craig."

"Maybe it's a boy thing" mumbled Raven as they began their journey to their destination.

…**robxrae..robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

"Craig!" Raven smiled slightly when he came into sight. He grinned and came over to them, with his hands in his faded baggy jeans.

"You look as pretty as a picture Raven" Craig commented. A blush crept onto Raven's face while a frown spread across Robin's. The ex-sidekick of the Bat followed them into the café, and sat down next to Raven on the table they'd chosen. Craig was facing them, but was more in front of Raven than Robin, because he could sense the cold glares Robin was sending at him, which made him shiver.

"Let's have fish and chips. Typical British food" Craig said, while his blonde bangs fell over his dreamy eyes, obscuring them from Raven's view.

"Is it nice?" asked Robin.

"Fabulous. So three fish and chips yeah?"

Both the titans nodded in response and then Craig got up to order. Moments later he returned with three fizzy drinks and put them down on the table.

"Food's gonna be a few minutes. I already paid so there's no point in splashing your cash" Craig told them.

"You didn't have to pay" Raven persisted.

"No I wanted to. My treat."

"It isn't right" Robin said in a low voice.

"Ah, don't worry. It's covered."

Robin and Raven leaned back into their chairs, finally being able to relax. Their food arrived shortly afterwards and all three teenagers began to tuck in and eat the food that tasted and smelled delicious. Raven had almost eaten her whole meal when she excused herself to go to the bathroom. An awkward silence embraced the boys as they kept silent. Craig stood up and walked in the direction of the toilets, leaving Robin with his food. The Boy Wonder shrugged and continued to enjoy the tasty dish.

"Hey Craig" Raven smiled at him she passed him in the hallway that was cut off from the café part and it lead to the toilets.

"Hi Rae… come here…" he said, taking her hand and leading her back towards the toilets. He opened the door and shut it, locking them inside a cubicle. He threw his jacket on the floor and backed Raven up into the wall, forcing his lips on hers. Raven's eyes widened and she tried to push him off but to no avail. He ran his hands up her sides, tracing her curvaceous figure, and it made him want her more.

"Crai - !" Raven tried to shout but he cut her off with another rough kiss. This time, he tried to pull her coat off, unbuttoning it and ripping it off her shoulders. Raven felt his kiss push her head against the wall, causing her to wince in pain. He began to lay kisses over her collar bone and shoulders, while he restrained her from moving. His shiny brown eyes danced with desire as he looked over her body.

"I want you… so bad" he murmured, before pressing himself up against her and causing her body to bruise. She tried to scream for help but he put his hand over her mouth and said in a fierce voice that shouldn't be able to belong to a teenage boy,

"Shut up, and it will be over much quicker. I love you Raven."

"No you don't!" she tried to say but it was muffled. Tears formed in her eyes as she realised she was as helpless as a rabbit caught in the spotlights. She couldn't use her powers because she had to focus, which was particularly difficult considered that she was being abused by someone who she'd only met yesterday.

Craig licked his lips once more before pulling at Raven's top, trying to undo it. Raven was sobbing uncontrollably now, and wished that the bond her and Robin shared was working and he'd know something wasn't right.

Back in the café Robin had finished his fish and chips and had been waiting for over five minutes for the two of them to return. A sudden shiver ran through him, signalling that something was out of the ordinary. Wondering what was going on with Raven, he made his way through to the hall which led to the toilets. He looked at the paintings on the wall of famous attractions in central London, and that's when he heard it: a muffled cry for help and a quiet scream.

"Raven?" he called out.

Craig had almost pulled Raven's top off fully when he stopped hearing Robin's voice. Craig froze, fearing what would happen. Knowing that Raven would now try to get Robin's attention, the blonde boy covered her mouth fiercely, making Raven whine in pain once more.

"Rae?" they heard Robin's voice again.

"Ro – " Raven screamed but Craig hit her head, rendering her unconscious and falling to the floor. Robin had heard her scream his name and now knew where the sound had come from. He tried to push the cubicle door down but it wouldn't budge. He kicked it hard, knocking it to the floor and what he saw made him sick to his stomach. Craig was trying to undo Raven's trousers on her lifeless body crammed into the corner. Robin pulled Craig off her and punched him in the nose, so Craig had a broken nose and a nosebleed. Robin bent down and picked Raven's top half up in his arms, and shook her gently.

"Raven, wake up! Get up, please Raven wake up!" he cried, not wanting her to be in this state for much longer. He eyes opened and she squinted a bit at the light shining down on her from the ceiling. She focused more and saw a masculine silhouette. Thinking it was Craig, she lashed out weakly, but Robin caught her flailing arm and soothed with in a gentle voice,

"Rae it's me, Robin. It's okay. I won't let Craig near you."

"Robin…" Raven said quietly, reaching up to touch his face, seeing if it really was him. Robin let her hand stroke his face and was surprised to fine he enjoyed it. Her touch made his heart flutter as though it were made out of butterflies. Raven smiled and hugged him softly once she knew it was him for certain.

"What did Craig do to you?" Robin returned the hug.

"Where is he?"

"On the floor over there with a broken nose."

"Good. Where he deserves to be" Raven said satisfied. She tried to sit up with Robin helping her, but once she stood, she fell into him, exhausted from the pain that ran through her body now that the effects of Craig's actions began to take place.

"What did he do to you?" Robin tried again; holding her tightly in his arms, making sure no harm would come to her.

"He pushed me against the wall and kissed me all over. I begged him to stop but he covered my mouth and tried to get my clothes off me. I – I was so afraid" Raven broke down again, while Robin ran a hand through her hair and calmed her down. The owners had heard screaming and banging, so had called the police and now the police officers came rushing into the room and arrested Craig for attempted sexual harassment. Craig went quietly, still in shock that he hadn't got away with his plans.

"I think we should call the dungeons off" suggested Robin, seeing that raven had a few cuts on her arms from were she was attacked harshly. Raven nodded into his shoulder with tears ran down her pale cheeks.

…**robxrae..robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

The titans had both returned the books back to the library, because of their departure and they didn't want to bring library books from a country into another one. Robin was zipping up his suitcase while Raven brushed her teeth in the bathroom. It was around 7pm, and they were about to leave the hotel and teleport to Madrid, in Spain.

"Rae, why are you brushing your teeth now?"

"Because I need to have fresh breath on our arrival in 'Espagna'" smirked Raven.

"Girls…" Robin mumbled, shaking his head.

"I heard that!"

Robin laughed and sat down on the bed, waiting for her to finish in the bathroom so they could go downstairs and check out of the hotel. Raven finished and switched the bathroom light off before putting her toothbrush and toothpaste into her bag. Taking a final glance around at everything in the gorgeous room they'd stayed in for a couple of days, the two teens closed the door and locked it, while they headed down to the lobby, where the tired ginger woman still sat at the front desk.

"Thank you for staying at the London Hilton, hope you enjoyed your stay!" the woman said, retrieving the key to the room. Both of them smiled sweetly at her before turning around and speed walking out of there, because that woman had coffee breath, so it made it quite unpleasant to be standing there.

"Robin, where should I teleport us from?"

"Try a random alleyway. That way no one will see us."

"Oh look, there's one!" Raven pointed over at a small gap between two restaurants side by side and they ran over. The space could have only been about a metre and a half wide, so both titans were up against each other, making their faces heat up. Raven said her incantation while focusing carefully on their destination. Robin stayed silent while she performed these words, and before he knew it, they were surrounded by black aura, and being teleported to a different country.

…**robxrae..robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

They landed on the floor outside a hotel named 'Gran Melia Fenix' and it was a rectangular white building that stood tall, but only a third of the height of the London Hilton. Raven, exhausted from having to teleport 1261km, had to cling onto Robin to keep from falling over. Through the double doors, was a view of a wide grand staircase, carpeted with a rich red colour. The walls were white, contrasting with the bright red.

"Bienvenida a nuestro hotel!" a woman said happily, striding over to them. She wore a green dress that complimented her figure and her dark hair was worn up in a high pony tail. She looked around the age of 25 and her large brown eyes were full of excitement.

"What did she say?" Robin whispered to Raven.

"Welcome to our hotel" she answered. Before the woman could say anything else to them, Raven said,

"Gracias, pero nosotros son ciudando de los Estados Unidos."

"Oh, you are from the United States?" questioned the woman with raised eyebrows, and a very heavy Spanish accent.

"Yes, we would like a room for three nights, tonight included" replied Raven. Robin stood there dumbly, because he hadn't known that Raven spoke fluent Spanish.

"Ah, I know the perfect room for you uh, young couples. Please, this way."

"We aren't – "

"Hush, don't worry, I am sure you're room will be fine!" the woman told them with a sing-song ring to her voice. Both teenagers slumped their shoulders, for they had been regarded as a couple by almost everyone now. They followed the woman over to a desk, where she sat down in the seat behind it and began to type furiously onto the keyboard. After a moment or so, she began to ask them all the details of their stay.

"Thank you" Robin nodded and paid, before being handed the keys and the two titans trudged up the stairs with their bags. It was now twenty to nine, and the titans hadn't lost or gained any hours seeing as Madrid was at the same time as London. Opening the door of their room, a collection of pale colours welcomed them warmly.

"Looks nice" Robin looked around the room.

"Yeah.

"You know earlier… downstairs?"

"Uh-huh" Raven started to unbutton her coat, with her bags down on her chosen side of the bed, nearest the window. This window wasn't as big as the other one, but it was a normal sized window, and the soft green curtains were drawn.

"How did you start speaking Spanish to that woman? I didn't know you were a linguist."

"Oh well… in Azarath I learnt Azarathian, English, and loads more. Okay here is the list of languages I learnt; Spanish, French, Italian, German, Portuguese, Swedish, Russian, South African, Japanese, and Malaysian" Raven said, hiding her embarrassment behind a sheet of her hair. Robin was gob smacked.

"I – I don't what to say…" he mumbled, surprised that someone could speak so many languages.

"Just say what everyone else says who knows – I'm a creepy weirdo with nothing better to do than learn loads of languages."

"You aren't creepy or a weirdo. You're smart and intelligent. I wish I could speak that many languages… but sadly I can't. I can only speak English and French" Robin told her, hanging his coat on a metal hook. Looking up at him and making eye contact for the first time since the subject had been brought up, Raven said quietly,

"I could teach if you want…"

"Great, but maybe tomorrow, 'cause I'm so tired" yawned Robin. Raven gathered up her pyjamas and walked over to the walk-in closet before closing it behind her and getting changed. Robin stayed in the room to change, and he started a conversation with Raven once more.

"How about we check out the hot tub tomorrow – you know, to enjoy ourselves. We deserve as much rest as we can get, especially because this mission is going to get a lot more stressful."

"Yeah. Are you dressed yet? I'm waiting to come out of this closet" stated Raven with a slight annoyance in her tone.

"I'm dressed, come out of there if your claustrophobic you silly idiot" smirked Robin.

"I'm not the silly idiot here" Raven stepped out of the walk-in closet with a bundle of her previous clothes in her arms. Robin pulled the covers and climbed in at the same time as Raven. They didn't realize how the mattress was not at strong as they'd anticipated, and when the weight was on top of it, it was pushed down, and the two teens fell into the central part of the bed, squashed up against one another. They tried to push back but the mattress kept them close together.

"This is awkward" Raven gritted her teeth to stop from blushing. Robin was doing the same and he said through his teeth,

"Yes, indeed. Your elbow is in my chest."

"Oh, sorry."

"Thanks. How about, if we can't move, let's just stay like this, seeing as the bed would force us back here again."

"Robin. This would be fine if we were a married couple, but we're not, so can you **please** budge over a tad bit, then at least I could breathe properly."

"K."

Robin shifted, and the two became a bit further apart, although still falling into the middle, but now they could relax more and actually let air fill their lungs. A silence followed, and Raven reached over to turn off the bedside lamp, because this time it was on her side of the bed. Robin found a remote control and turned on the TV to see the Spanish series of Ugly Betty being played.

"They talk really fast" Robin said watching as Betty had a conversation with Daniel, her boss.

"Well it seems like that to us, however, we seem to talk fast to them aswell."

"That's true… hey do you mind if I turn off the television? I've seen this episode before and I feel like sleeping now" Robin looked at Raven to see if she appreciated his decision.

"Yeah whatever. I don't really watch TV much anyways. It rots your brain – well whatever you **have** of a brain. Goodnight Robin" Raven shut her eyes and snuggled into her pillow attempting to fall asleep straight away. Robin turned off the electronic device of flashing images and set the remote on the chest of drawers next to his side of the bed. He too settled down to fall asleep, and mumbled,

"'Night Raven. Sweet dreams."

Raven was still awake and once she heard him a small smile became visible on her lips, and she knew she would have pleasant dreams… dreams of the boy lying next to her.

…**robxrae..robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

**Review please! Oh and I'll probably update in a few days time… if not, then you know it'll be because of homework. :( - DAMN HOMEWORK!**

**raerobgal XD**


	6. 3 Amigos

Yo peeps

**Woohoo! I finally posted this chapter! I've been so busy in my 2 week holiday with slumber parties, shopping, ****ice skating, swimming, cinema etc. so unfortunately, there have been no updations from me!**

**Disclaimer: I dOn'T oWn ThEm.**

…**robxrae****…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

Robin woke up in the middle of the night to find Raven sobbing into her pillow. He sat up and touched her shoulder gently, making her look up at him in shock.

"Robin, why are you awake?" she said with a shaky voice, due to the crying she'd been doing.

"I felt like something wasn't right, and I was right. What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did you have a bad dream?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm crying because I'm stupid and I didn't have a bad dream."

"Raven. You're cheeks are stained with tears, your voice is shaky and you aren't stupid. Don't ever say or think that" Robin told her, helping her to sit up next to him. As soon as she was up straight, she leaned into his shoulder and shook violently as liquid leaked out of her amethyst eyes. He patted her back and calmed her down.

"You sure do cry a lot Rae" he told her. Raven laughed lightly and wiped tears out of her eyes, but they continued to fall.

"I just keep thinking about Craig and how he hurt me."

"Why are you thinking about that jerk?"

"The bruises and scars were hurting when I moved around too much in my sleep."

"Bruises and scars? I thought he just kissed you inappropriately. He is going to pay, teleport me to London right now – "

"He's in jail Robin."

"But he hurt you. I want to hurt him. Stop crying! It makes me sad when I see you cry" Robin chuckled, wiping away tears rolling down her cheeks. She showed her gratitude with a polite grin and a small hug, lasting only for a few seconds.

"I'll let you go to sleep now" she said.

"Alright. You sure your fine now, and you promise you won't cry?"

"Yes Robin. Stop worrying, I can take care of myself."

"Okay…" Robin drifted back to sleep and Raven watched his relaxed features, not conscious that she was doing so. Watching him made her heart beat fast as her eyes rested on his angel like face and - whoa, did she just think that?

"I **am** tired" she mumbled to herself with widened eyes before lying down and shutting them, entering the world of dreams where anything can happen.

…**robxrae..robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

A high pitched squeal woke up both titans from their sleeping state and Robin saw it was 8am already. He stood up and motioned for a sleepy Raven to follow him, and they opened the door, peering into the hallway, to see what was going on. A middle aged man in his boxers with a suitcase in his hands was chucked out of a room three doors down from them, and he was followed by a young Chinese woman with a revealing red dress that barely covered her butt.

"That's it Charlie! This marriage is through!" screamed a middle aged woman with short brown hair. The Chinese lady snatched a bill of 50 from the man and walked down the hall with her pay, winking at Robin flirtatiously, making Raven seethe. Raven stopped herself once she had noticed she'd become jealous when Robin's expression faltered at the young woman's wink. Stupid hormonal teenage boys.

"Robin, it looks like a guy paid a stripper to do stuff and he just made his wife real mad. Can we go back in now?"

"She's hot" he said simply, closing the door as they went back inside their room.

"Yeah right, she just wants to take your money and tease you. She doesn't really return your feelings."

"Yeah I guess so…"

Robin's communicator rang loudly and he dived onto the bed with it in his hands. The mattress sank underneath him, and sank even more once Raven joined him, propping herself up on her elbows beside him. Answering the call, an overexcited Starfire and hyperactive Speedy appeared on screen.

"Hey!" Speedy waved.

"Hello friends!" Starfire giggled.

"Hi, is it me, or are you two always hyper?" Raven said in her famous monotone.

"Well we're just enjoying the parties these Chinese people keep throwing every time we save someone from a building that's about to collapse or is on fire. Brimstone, the dude who's got the flaming sword and he shoots fire out of his eyes keeps attacking famous buildings after Chronos has taken the valuables from the past and present. We've heard that the old monks from years ago wouldn't let Chronos into the temple, so he brought them to our time and tied them up, hiding them in places that we can't find" explained the masked red head.

"Have you found out any weaknesses of theirs?" Robin asked.

"Not yet, but Starfire reckons that Brimstone is affected by water."

"Great. Keep us updated. We'll be going – "

"Hey man wait up!" Speedy stopped Robin, forbidding him to stop the call.

"What now?" sighed Robin rolling his eyes, unbeknownst to his friends because his mask was covering them. Why'd he even bother?

"How have you two been? Any trouble after the London Eye thing?"

"Rae got attacked" Robin ground his teeth together and Raven cut in before Starfire could talk.

"It's fine really, its not that bad."

"Who were you attacked by?" Starfire kept a caring face on while she asked this.

"Some guy. It doesn't matter, anyway, we're in Spain now, and we have to ask for a new mattress."

"Hold up – are you two… sharing a **bed**?" Speedy had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Both birds blushed three shades of red, and Robin told him,

"They didn't have any two single beds for one room free so we had to share."

"Kinky" Speedy exploded into laughter.

"Shut up, or I will come over there and punish you in the worst way you can imagine before tying you up and throwing you into a hole in the ground; preferably someone's grave, where you will lie with a rotten skeleton until you go insane before pulling you out and letting some animals eat you alive!" Raven threatened.

Speedy stopped laughing instantly, afraid of what might happen if he continued.

"Raven, did you and Robin… have any contact in the bed?" Starfire said, trying to not show her jealousy.

"No we slept on the edges. I don't need his germs all over me."

"Rae! Don't tell me you believe in cooties now" Robin teased.

"I don't, but I don't know where your hands have been or touched."

"What that supposed to mean?"

"That – "

"People, stop. As interesting as it is to see you 'lovebirds' quarrel, we must get going now" Speedy interrupted their argument.

"Fine, bye" Robin said and ended the call. Raven attempted to get up but the mattress squeaked and her hand fell from beneath her, causing her to fall on top of Robin.

"Uh Raven?" he said, as she was lying across his back and he was about to get off the bed also. She pushed her self off him. But this action caused her to fall off the bed.

"Do you always fall off beds? Or is it just a coincidence that you have fallen to the floor from an English bed and a Spanish bed?" Robin chuckled as she blushed, standing up.

"No, I just… fall over a lot" was her excuse.

"Right…"

…**robxrae..robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

Robin and Raven had eaten breakfast and were now exploring the hotel grounds. They'd discovered a hot tub, spa, games room, bar and a gym. They were about to go down to the hot tub so they brought a bag of their swim attire and towels down to the room. Not many people were in there, apart from some honeymooners or groups of friends.

"Raven, are you ready yet? How long do you take to get changed?" Robin knocked on her cubicle door. He was dressed in black swimming trunks that went to his knee and it showed off his toned chest. A group of young women started checking him out and giggling, sharing jokes with one another. Robin swallowed nervously. He knocked again on Raven's door because three of the girls began to advance towards him with sweet smiles on their faces.

"Robin, I look terrible" Raven called from the other side.

"I'm sure you look fine" he answered now becoming impatient as the girls were only a few metres away. The door opened a slight bit, but only around an inch so he still couldn't see her. He realized that she really was shy of her image and so he put his hand on the door and opened it slowly, to reveal Raven standing there with her head hanging in embarrassment.

Robin's jaw dropped as he looked over her curvaceous body. She wore a black bikini with a blue design on it, and to him, she was like an angel that had come straight from heaven. Seeing him look at her, she folded her arms and said to him,

"You see, you're shocked at how much of a disgrace I look. Oh well, let's get in the water, its cold in here."

The girls who had been walking over to Robin before had stopped and were watching Raven in jealousy because they wanted to be in her position; talking to a really hot guy. Robin felt his cheeks burning up as he walked next to Raven, because everyone was looking at them. He thought it was because Raven looked drop dead gorgeous walking next to him. In Raven's head she thought,

'_Oh great, now everyone is watching us because the Boy Wonder is so buff…_'

The two birds bent down and stepped into the hot tub, submerging the water up to their shoulders in water. The water was invitingly warm and the titans both leaned back against the side and sat on the seat under the water next to each other. The bubbles coming out of the sides made Raven's voice quiver as she said to Robin,

"This is… good?"

"Yeah it's soothing" agreed Robin. They let a comfortable silence flow between them as the warm water bubbled around them. The group of girls who had been advancing on Robin before climbed into the hot tub and sat next to Robin, giggling with one another. Raven gave them death glares which they didn't see because they were too busy talking about a new song that had been released yesterday.

Averting their attention to Robin, the black haired girl with pale skin said to him sheepishly,

"Hi, so what's your name?"

"I'm… Richard."

"I'm Linda. I love your eyes…" she said dreamily. Raven growled under her breath.

"Thanks" Robin replied. He turned to say something to Raven but the African-American girl of the group caught his arm and said in a low voice,

"I'm Georgia. Are you free tonight? I was thinking we could hang out…"

"Uh…" Robin gulped. One of her bikini straps was hanging off her shoulder and she was so close to him. Damn his teenage hormones!

"Sorry to interrupt, but he has plans with me tonight" Raven interrupted loudly. Georgia, Linda and the other girl stared at her blankly. Georgia smiled a fake smile and said in a sweet voice,

"And just who are you? His goth slut?"

"You're calling **me** a slut? Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"You can't face the fact I'm hotter than you. So Richard, **are** you free tonight or what?"

"Well – where are you guys from? You sound American. You're here on vacation right?" Robin changed the subject. The third girl who had dark skin answered with,

"Yeah we're American, and we are having a holiday. Just like you and your little… tart. Oh, I'm Becca by the way."

"Becca, Rae isn't a tart, and she's my friend" defended Robin. Raven felt her spirits lift when he protected her. But she kept silent, praying that these preppy girls would just vanish.

"Whatever. The real reason that we're here is for the cheerleading finals starting tomorrow afternoon. You see, Linda is the captain, Georgia is the vice captain, and I'm the one who makes us look better. They usually fling me around seeing as I'm the lightest in the squad" grinned Becca.

'_That's why she's so skinny'_ thought Robin, looking at her very thin waist.

"We don't care about you cheerleaders, so leave us alone" Raven told them, standing up, towering over them as they remained seated. Georgia, Linda and Becca stood up, but Becca was Raven's height while the other two were taller than Raven. The three of them folded their arms over their chests and Linda smirked,

"You aren't so tough now are you?"

"You don't know how tough I am" Raven replied, about to use her special ability to get rid of them. Robin knew this and stood up between the girls and shouted,

"Stop it! Look, I'll think about tonight and tell you three later about my decision, but for now, I think its best you leave."

Georgia, Linda and Becca opened their mouths to object but walked away anyways, their hips swaying in time. Raven watched them in disgust before sitting back down quickly, splashing Robin with the water by accident. He looked down at her giving her evils, but then he bent down and splashed her playfully, making them both have a fight with the water splashing around them.

By-standers became puzzled at the way in which the teenagers played like children, but returned to whatever they were doing as they knew the teens were having fun. Raven knew they were being watched but because she was enjoying spending time with her heroic leader – and sometimes her hero – she couldn't care less. Robin felt the same way, as he now knew that Raven actually was fun to hang around with, but he still wondered why she didn't have this much fun back at the tower…

…**robxrae..robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

That evening, Robin and Raven agreed on going to a visit to the spa, because of all the stress they'd endured that afternoon, while researching any weaknesses of Despero and Vandal Savage. Vandal Savage is said to be immortal, and one of the only things that can defeat him is nuclear related objects. This was the vital piece of information Robin had found out about while hacking into the criminal records. Raven hadn't found out anything apart from the attacks Vandal Savage could carry out. They hadn't found much on Despero yet.

"I think the spa is that way" Robin pointed over to a hallway leading off to another part of the building. The titans were both only wearing dressing gowns, which were both white, because they couldn't be bothered to change in the spa. Luckily, they hadn't come across the 'three amigos' as the titans liked to call them since the hot tub incident.

Well, that's what they thought until they saw Linda, Georgia and Becca strutting down the hallway with big gold identical handbags in their arms. All three of them were wearing the same dress, but in different colours. Linda was in silver, Georgia was in blue, and Becca was in white. To be honest, they looked **very** slutty.

"Richard! And… thingy! Hi!" Becca laughed in a high pitched voice.

"My name is Raven" corrected Raven. The three girls didn't even look at her, as though pretending they hadn't heard her.

"Are you going to the spa?" Linda batted her eyelashes at Robin who cleared his throat;

"Yeah, is that any concern to you?"

"No, just wondering. We're going to 'Océano' that nightclub down the road. Oh how we wish you could join us, we could have some _fun_" Georgia whispered the last word in Robin's ear. Linda and Becca giggled. Raven glared. Robin gulped. Georgia grinned.

"Uh, sure. But shouldn't you get going? It opens at 7, which is in half an hour" Robin said, leaning away from the African American girl. The three amigos waved goodbye and headed off, their bags close to their swaying hips.

"I resent them, soooo much" Raven told Robin as the two of them continued down the hallway, and opened the door to the spa. A creamy white room full of scented candles and oils greeted them and they felt totally at ease the second they had stepped through the door. A woman in a pale green robe with a welcoming smile on her face took their hands and led them over to some high tables, obviously used for massages.

Two women in blue robes helped the titans to slip their dressing gowns off and lie face down on tables. The women left a towel covering the teens lower back for privacy and began to trace their cool creamed hands over both the titan's smooth backs. Raven instantly felt her muscles relax as the woman rubbed over her upper spine near her neck. Her eyes closed, and she felt like going to sleep because she was at such rest.

Twenty minutes passed and both titans felt at total ease and they both thought that this was the perfect opportunity and they both deserved this massage, seeing as they were usually out fighting crime and on alert all the time. The two of them wondered if they were in heaven with all the laid back feelings they possessed at this moment.

Robin turned his head sideways and saw that Raven had shut her wonderful amethyst orbs, but he knew she couldn't of fallen asleep that fast. He said to her in a calm voice as the woman who was massaging him drew imaginary circles on his naked back;

"Raven… are you… asleep?"

He felt like going to sleep himself but he knew he couldn't, and besides he wanted to talk to his fellow team-mate. Keeping her eyes closed she replied,

"No,… but I want… to."

"This is so… peaceful…" sighed Robin closing his eyes, which were now permanently mask-less, unless they were out searching for the villains. He didn't mind Raven seeing his eyes, and it was strange because if it had been any other titan that had been paired up with him, he would of kept his dazzling blue eyes a mystery.

"Agreed" Raven answered, her mind drifting. Just as she was falling unconscious, the spa doors opened and a girl about the age of thirteen trail of long wavy brown hair down her back entered the room with a polite smile on her sun kissed face. She spoke to the masseuses in Spanish and they replied before helping Robin and Raven to sit up wrapped their dressing gowns around them before hurrying off for their break.

"Damn. That was excellent" Robin said, upset the massage was over. Raven seemed to share that sadness but she lightened up when the young girl offered them a drink. Raven was going to order in Spanish when the girl said in English,

"You don't have to stress and speak Spanish, 'cause I grew up in England until the age of nine so English is my first language aswell, although I speak fluent Spanish. So, what did you want to drink again?"

"Herbal tea" Raven said, happy that this girl could speak English. The girl turned to Robin and he told her,

"I'll have a coffee thanks."

As the girl went off to get their drinks, Robin and Raven began to converse with each other again. Robin brought up the subject of Despero and Vandal Savage once more but not too loudly in fear of the girl hearing him.

"I think that we have to start by just fighting straight out and tiring them out before starting on their weaknesses."

"Yeah, but we already know Vandal Savage's weakness, how about Despero's?" Raven inquired. Neither of the two had noticed the girl come back with their drinks and she butted in,

"If any of this helps, I happen to know what Despero's weakness is."

"You do? Wait, how do you know about this villain?" Robin questioned, wanting to understand how she knew about this information. She shrugged but gave in and sat herself down next to Raven, placing the drinks on a cabinet nearby and explained;

"Well, a few days ago, me and my older sister were out shopping in central Madrid when we realized that there was a commotion happening near the Puerta de Alcalá and we went to check it out. It was there we saw two strange looking 'creatures' and they were attacking the Puerta de Alcalá which shocked us, because surely the police would have stopped them from getting near that area. Then one of them with the third eye saw us started to try and hypnotise us with that gross third eye.

I tried to resist, because my sister had already given in and was practically kneeling at his feet, but I found a way to get rid of it and started yelling that I would never bow to him. His grip loosened on me as I resisted and finally I controlled myself to not bow down to him, and the shock on his face was so funny I almost laughed but I continued to resist his power and it seemed to weaken him. Maybe I didn't get hypnotised that easy because of my strong will of freedom… I don't know."

"So, his weakness is when people don't obey him and use their power of free will against him. Not many people are strong enough to do that because the earth has become quite vulnerable in the last decade" Robin told Raven and the girl, as he thought about ways in how to defeat Despero.

"Whatever, what's your name?" Raven directed the question at the girl who was staring into space.

"Oh, I'm Thalia, what are your names?"

"I'm Ra – Rachel" Raven replied, and Robin introduced himself as 'Dick'. The three of them carried on talking about the two criminals and Robin was questioning Thalia about the attacks she'd seen. Raven listened, not really paying attention because her mind was a thousand miles away, wondering how the other Titans were doing.

Her communicator began ringing and Raven laughed at the coincidence when Bee's face became visible on screen. Thalia was looking over her shoulder in interest, as Bee began talking.

"Hi Rae, something came up this morning over here Mexico and Ares took control of Cyborg's sonic canon, which helped him to take over basically all of Cyborg's system. He went into a state of shock and passed out, and is still unconscious" she said worriedly. Raven's mouth parted as she gasped and Robin hung his head over her other shoulder for a better view.

"Do his vital signs look okay to you?" Raven inquired, concerned about her 'big brother'.

"He seems okay at the moment, but he has a few cuts and bruises. That's because Ares still could use any part of Cy's mechanical parts so instead of a one-on-one battle between me and him, he used an unconscious Cyborg and himself to attack me. What made things worse was that Chemo was fighting me from behind so I beat up Ares, whose control on Cyborg came to an end and I electrocuted Chemo with my 'sting'. That way I took Cy and brought him back to where we're staying' and I don't know what to do now. I'm on my own looking' after him and the two bad guys could attack at any second; I don't think I can do this mission people. Too much stress!" Bee eventually broke down and began to sob loudly.

Raven felt sorry for her and wanted to reach out and hug her – a very un-Raven-like thing. Perhaps spending all this time with Robin had made her feel her emotions more freely, she wondered. Robin took the communicator and said to Bee in a kind voice,

"I'm sure that when Cyborg wakes up, everything will be much better."

"No! This mission is t-too hard for me, I don't think Cy is w-waking up any time soon and I j-just don't think this is working o-out."

"Don't say that, have faith in yourself. Wipe away them tears and take deep breaths. As soon as Cy wakes up, he'll comfort you and you'll feel **much** better" Robin smiled comfortingly. Bee nodded and did as he told her, and she felt slightly better.

"Thanks, I'll leave you alone now, you don't want me to be b-bothering you" Bumblebee sighed, before ending the call. Raven felt her eyes water at seeing one of her closest friends so upset. Robin could tell Raven was upset so her rubbed her back and said,

"She'll be fine, I know she will."

"If you say so" Raven muttered, standing up and leaving the room. Her emotions were playing up again at the sight of seeing Bee crying. She changed into her pyjamas and threw herself on the new mattress that they had received from the hotel and this new one didn't force her to the centre of the bed. She was so exhausted so as soon as she closed her eyes, she was already asleep.

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

**Review please!! So how was that chappie? I might not update soon coz of school and homework, but don't worry, I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can, promise!**

**r****aerobgal :)**


	7. Learning To Dance

Woohoo

**HAHAHAHAHA I'M HYPER TODAY! BE WARNED!! I PROMISE TO CALM DOWN BEFORE THE CHAPTER STARTS! OR DO I?? THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! PLEASE CONTINUE! READ ON MY FELLOW WARRIORS…!**

**But here I am so be glad! Lemme see those smiles!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or JLU.**

…**robxrae...robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

Robin had left a confused Thalia in the spa when he ran off after Raven, and knew she had gone to their room. He found her lying on the bed, fast asleep and worn out from the day's events. It was around eight in the evening but he wasn't that tired so he decided on watching some Spanish telly, which he had no idea what they were talking about.

Bored with watching tanned members of the Spanish community, he got ready for bed and tried to fall asleep, which was hard, because all he was thinking about was the sleeping being beside him.

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

The sound of laughter woke up Raven from her drowsy sleep. Her eyes refused to open but she forced them to, making her wince from the sudden light. She rolled over and saw that Robin was on his communicator talking to Starfire by the sounds of it and a spark of jealousy ran through Raven, because of Starfire and Robin's constant laughing, or as how Raven saw it, **flirting**.

Robin's left hand with his watch on was leaning on the bed, so it made it easier for Raven to peer over and make out the time. It read 7am. She sighed and sat up next to Robin, making him and Starfire look at her.

"Good morning sleepy head" Robin smirked. "You've been out for eleven hours, you can't be tired."

She nodded, and Starfire giggled at the just-woken-up look on Raven's face.

"Why friend Raven, you do look stunning when you have first awoken" Starfire commented. Raven glared at her and Robin and mumbled something about going to have a wash. She pushed herself off the bed and walked into the bathroom, turning on the tap and splashing cool water over her face, waking her up fully. Taking a towel from the rack, she rubbed her skin dry and walked back into the bedroom where Robin was still chatting to the alien princess.

"Star, I just remembered I had to ask Speedy a question about something important, is he with you now?" Robin inquired, and Starfire's face fell, because Robin didn't want to talk to her any longer. She nodded and handed the communicator over to the archer who greeted Robin warmly. Raven shook her head and opened her suitcase, grabbing a red t-shirt and black jeans, before making her way into the bathroom again to get changed.

Robin said to Speedy as soon as Raven and Starfire were out of both of their earshots;

"I think I'm sick or something."

"Why man?" Speedy said, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Because, my stomach feels all… different and my hands get sweaty whenever I talk or see Raven. Maybe I'm allergic to her, I don't know, but have you ever had this happen to you?"

"Robin, Robin, Robin," Speedy laughed, "It has happened to me, but it's for you to figure out why it's happening. You're not allergic to her. You aren't sick either. Just carry on the way you are, and I'm sure being the smartass you are, you'll realize why you feel 'funny' every time you come into contact with Rae."

"Cant you just tell me?" Robin said, puzzled by what Speedy was saying.

"For such an intelligent guy, you certainly know nothing about this topic. I have to go and eat something now, bye, oh, and good luck!"

Speedy ended the conversation and Robin was left staring at a blank screen. What had Speedy meant by saying Robin would figure everything out? The Boy Wonder set aside his communicator and began to change into a green shirt and dark jeans. He was gelling his hair when Raven walked back into the room, fully dressed with her hair and make up already done.

"Do you really have to gel your hair everyday?" the dark sorceress questioned, sitting on the bed watching Robin do his hair.

"Yes."

"But your hair is going to get **really** greasy."

"I wash the gel out – it's not like I don't wash my hair once a week or something."

"Yeah. So, what were you and Speedy talking about?"

"Oh… um… just guy stuff" Robin blushed.

"What kind of guy stuff? Sport?"

"No, private things – you wouldn't want to know" Robin ended the conversation and they began to make their way down to breakfast.

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

The two titans met up with Thalia around 11am, and the three of them walked down to the gym, inside the hotel, and Thalia described it as 'fantástico'. Robin pushed open the blue door and he walked into the gym, followed closely behind by the girls. They could see a handful of different weights in the left corner, and 5 treadmills in the far right corner. A few skipping ropes and other equipment were hung up on hooks by the door, and Thalia took a red skipping rope, and began to skip frantically, speeding up.

Raven stared with a satisfied face, impressed at how someone could skip so fast. Robin ran over to the weights and began lifting the lightest ones, making his way down to the heaviest, steadily. Raven couldn't find anything that suited her interests, but decided to have a go on the treadmills.

An old couple were walking 2mph next to one another on two treadmills, laughing together. Raven let a small smile escape her lips, thinking about how nice it was that love could really last a long time, even when you're old and grey. Raven started out on 5mph, and after ten minutes, she was up to 15mph, running smoothly.

"Hey Rachel, how come you can run so fast without getting tired?" Thalia asked, having discarded the skipping rope and seemed more content with watching the older teenager.

"Because I can. In my line of work, you need to be fit" Raven smirked. Thalia frowned.

"Is that why Dick is lifting weights?"

"Yep."

"Oh. So are you two like, spies?" Thalia inquired excitedly.

"Uh, not exactly, but something like that. Hey, try talking to Ro – Dick and see how long it takes for him to get paranoid and angry. He's hilarious once he's fuming" Raven laughed. She wanted to change the subject, because Thalia was being inquisitive, which Raven didn't like. Thalia could easily tell someone that they were superheroes. Raven would have to test how trustworthy Thalia was someway…

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

"Raven! No wonder she kept on nagging! You **told** her to annoy me so you could get peace and quiet. Well now I won't shut up until you snap" Robin grinned, joining Raven on the treadmills half an hour later. Thalia had gone off to run some errands for her father, the owner of the hotel, five minutes ago. The old couple had left also, so only the two titans were left on the exercise machines in the small gymnasium.

Robin couldn't help staring at Raven jogging on her treadmill and the sweat pouring down her forehead. He watched her movements and the tight vest top and shorts she was wearing was making his mouth dry. She seemed oblivious to where his eyes were resting on her half bare body, and what was worse was that Robin was actually enjoying watching her.

A little fantasy began playing in his mind that involved Raven, a chocolate fountain and himself. Before any detail could be added, Robin shook his head of them thoughts and he blushed insanely. He cleared his throat and announced,

"I'm going to get two pugil sticks so we can have a combat-fight."

"Okay, I'll stop this machine then" Raven responded, turning the treadmill off and stepping down, feeling hot sticky from the running she'd been doing. Walking over to her charming leader, Raven took a pugil stick from Robin and stood a few metres away in a fighting stance, her weapon raised in front of her and ready to be of use.

"On the count of three, we fight. Ready? One, two, three!" Robin shouted, jabbing his stick into Raven's and they held their sticks strongly, neither wanting to give up. Beads of sweat were forming on their brows, and then Raven suddenly removed her stick and aimed it for Robin's torso, but he defended himself quickly, as reflexes was one of his specialties.

"Your good… for a girl" he taunted, as they tried to ram their sticks into each other.

"And your smart… for a boy" she replied with a devilish grin. They continued to fight for ages, but neither one was giving up fast. Robin was beginning to get bored and started to think of ways in how to make the gothic titan surrender. Having a fun idea to test on how to make Raven fight him for real, Robin thought it would be an idea to play with her emotions.

Robin knocked Raven's weapon out of her hands and threw his on the floor also, so they were now standing in front of one another, weapon less. To get her own back on what she thought was a stupid action of his, she raised her fist and did a quick hard punch, but Robin dodged it easily.

"Damn you…" Raven cursed under her breath. As she was straightening herself up again, Robin did a leg sweep, causing Raven to fall on the gym's carpeted floor with a soft thud. Knowing this was the perfect chance to play with her emotions, he leaped on top of her, pinning her down with his palms on hers. She wriggled and squirmed underneath him, but it was not a success because she couldn't move much in the position they were in.

Raven blushed, and Robin chuckled softly, seeing the redness in her cheeks. Her eyes widened when she heard her own heart pounding frantically in her chest, and she thought it was so loud, the entire world could hear it. But, because she was too preoccupied with her own heart, she didn't realize that Robin's heart was beating away at the same speed and loudness as hers.

"Incase you haven't noticed, we are in a very awkward position" Raven said, avoiding to make eye contact with the teenage boy on top of her. He laughed and she could smell the minty fresh breath escape from his mouth. His voice was low when he returned,

"I know. But… do you want me to get up?"

"I- I don't know anymore..."

Raven was starting to feel relaxed and she eventually made eye contact with him. He was staring right back at her, his sapphire eyes boring into her amethyst ones. He rolled them over, so that she was now on top of him, and his weight wouldn't be on her anymore.

Being caught up in the moment, Robin and Raven slowly inched their lips closer together. Their breaths were caught in their throats, and they never once drifted their eyes away from each other. All they could think about was each other, and it seemed as though nothing else in the world mattered at this moment, apart from them two.

Robin and Raven's lips were just about to make contact, when the gym doors burst open and Thalia came in with a flushed face and her eyes alight with excitement. Raven pushed herself off Robin and stood up shakily, shocked about what was just about to happen moments before. Robin stood up also, and he let out the breath that he hadn't let out yet.

"Hi, I was looking for you two! I just found out something really fantastic!" Thalia exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Which is what?" asked Raven, her arms folded over her chest.

"There's going to be a competition this evening!"

"What kind of competition?" Robin inquired.

"A couple dance competition, silly!" Thalia giggled and handed him a leaflet, with information about the time it was on at and what dances would be danced.

"I don't know how to Salsa, or do any of these other dances!" Robin said, passing it over to Raven. A small smile appeared on her features and she gave the sheet back to Thalia once she'd read it.

"Are you two going to join in?" Thalia questioned.

"Of course" Raven told her, and then added, "Oh and I'll teach Dick how to dance too, so he should be ready by this evening."

A look of worry was evident on Robin's features and Raven took a hold of his arm and pulled him off to their room, to teach him how to dance some traditional Latino dances.

…**robxrae****…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

In the bedroom, Raven had gone into Robin's closet and was picking out a few outfits that looked suitable to dance in. Robin sat on the bed thinking;

'_I don't know the first thing about this type of dancing. How does she know how to dance this, when I didn't even think she knew __**how**__ to dance? I want to see what she can do, but I don't think we'll be good enough to partake in this competition.'_

Raven came over to the bed with a handful of clothes and dropped them onto the bed. Robin looked at his now messed up clothes and glared at Raven.

"Thank you for screwing up my ironed clothes" he said sarcastically.

"Your welcome. Now, I was thinking, you should go with either white, black or red. I'll be in a black dress, with a red belt and shoes to go with it."

"I'll go with black and red. Black trousers, red top. Done."

"Robin, you have to take this seriously. I'm going to teach you the art of dance."

"I didn't know you were into dancing."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me" she smirked.

"Then seeing as we still have a lot of time together, wouldn't it be an idea to get to know each other?" Robin suggested, eagerly wanting to find out more about the mysterious titan.

"I guess, but whatever we tell each other stays secret from the rest of the team until we're ready to tell them more about ourselves."

"Yeah. You're the only one who knows my real name Rae. Be proud" laughed Robin, causing Raven to stare blankly at him. Robin shifted uneasily and told her,

"Alright, I'll learn dancing, if you really want me to, but promise me that we'll have that talk."

"Ok, so the first dance I'm going to teach is the tango."

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

At two o clock, Robin and Raven were boiling hot from dancing some difficult and some easy dances, but Raven thought they had made some progress, and was satisfied with what a quick learner Robin was. It was as if his second nature was dancing, but he had never danced properly before in his life. He danced fluidly, his timing was spot on, and his strength was incredible.

They were both starving, and they hadn't had lunch yet, which made them even hungrier. The two of them were walking around the central Madrid streets, looking for a place to eat, when Raven pointed to a café called 'La Libre Mariposa'. The paint job was very neat and the sky blue colour seemed to make the place stand out.

Robin pushed open the door and allowed Raven to step inside first. Sunlight shone through into the small café, and they sat down at a table for two. Robin looked at Raven, who was taking in her new surroundings and looking around the room, amused by the brilliant artwork of different types of butterflies on the walls.

"Raven, what do you want to eat or drink?" Robin interrupted her 'inspections'.

"Uh… tea please."

"But you always drink tea" he complained.

"That's because it's nice, and I haven't tried anything else on the menu."

"Do want to try something new?"

Raven shrugged in response, so Robin said to her before standing up,

"I'll get us something, but don't worry; I know you'll like it."

Once Robin was up at the counter ordering the unknown drinks, Raven was left to her thoughts again. No matter how hard she tried to think about anything other than the ex-sidekick of Batman, she just couldn't. It was as if her mind was being controlled by some alien force that made her think about him 24 hours a day.

She wasn't sure that this alone time they had been spending was such a good idea after all. It was beginning to mess with her head and her emotions, and Raven certainly didn't like being messed around.

Robin returned a few minutes later with two ice blended chocolate drinks and he set them on the table. Raven gave him a quizzical expression and he laughed,

"They're not poisonous you know."

"I know that. But… how did you know I like chocolate?"

"Because almost everyone loves chocolate."

"Well I'm not everyone am I?"

"Just drink Rae" Robin sighed, sitting back down. Raven lifted the drink to her lips and her eyebrows rose in surprise. A sweet flavour filled her mouth, and it tasted wonderful. Becoming more relaxed, she began to drink the blended chocolate, savouring the flavour.

Robin smiled as he watched Raven enjoy the drink, and he didn't realize he was staring at her until Raven caught his attention with,

"Why are you staring at me? Are you ill?"

"No, of course not, I'm just… never mind" Robin answered, coming out of his trance. He began to sip his untouched drink when Raven said again;

"I didn't know you were such a fast learner."

"Huh?"

Raven grinned slightly because she noticed he had a slight bit of whipped cream on his upper lip. It made his childish side show, and she thought it was kind of cute… in a way. While beginning to lean over to him with a napkin, she said,

"A fast learner in dancing. Here, let me get that for you."

She wiped off the cream, and they blushed, realising people were watching them. Other people around the café were looking at them, giggling at the cuteness of the couple's actions. Robin smiled as Raven removed the last bit of the cream and the blush had left their cheeks by the time Robin looked into Raven's eyes, whispering softly,

"Thanks."

"Your welcome" she breathed, also quietly. They were staring at each other, their eyes locked into some kind of staring contest, but there was no prize. Neither wanted to look away, because at this moment, the only thing that mattered was themselves.

Raven's communicator suddenly began ringing without warning, and the titans were forced to break their gaze. She answered the call and saw Wonder Woman's face appear.

"Raven! How are you?"

"Hi, I'm great, and yourself?" Raven replied, returning the smile that the princess of Themyscira gave her.

"Oh well, things are pretty boring, what with all of these meetings. Is Robin with you?"

"Yeah, he's here" Raven moved the screen so it showed both herself and Robin. He gave a quick wave to Wonder Woman, before saying,

"How are the rest of the Justice League doing?"

"We're all tired. Superman is wearing us out with all these new training techniques and new attack patterns."

"Sounds harsh" Raven commented.

"Yeah" Wonder Woman laughed. "Well, I was just checking in on you guys and - "

Wonder Woman was interrupted when Hawk Girl placed her face in the centre of the screen. Her face lightened up when she saw the teenagers. She smiled warmly,

"Hey guys."

"Hi" they replied simultaneously.

"If you don't mind _Shayera_, I was in the middle of a conversation with Robin and Raven" Wonder Woman glared at Hawk Girl.

"Well, _Diana_, I was being polite and talking to the kids!" Hawk Girl argued.

"We aren't kids – " Robin tried to but in but Wonder Woman was already talking angrily to Hawk Girl.

"You can do that later. Not on my – "

"So-rry then! Jeez! Bye then you two" Hawk Girl waved to the screen and began to walk off. Wonder Woman apologized and said a rushed goodbye to the titans before ending the call, leaving the titans confused as to why the two female members of the JLU never got on.

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

At the same moment, up in the space headquarters of the Justice League Unlimited, Wonder Woman and Hawk Girl were arguing continuously, causing the rest of the team to make their way to the room where the verbal battle was taking place.

"You don't just interrupt a conversation!" Wonder Woman said with flames in her eyes.

"Well, I was just saying hello!"

"You could of said hello another time!"

"I wanted to say it then!" growled Hawk Girl.

"No, you just wanted to annoy me, as usual!"

"I did not! How dare you accuse me of such a thing?! Is it against the law to say hi to someone now?"

"You are so rude!" Wonder Woman's fists were clenched up now.

"Me? Maybe you should take a look in the mirror – oh no, doesn't matter, you'd break it" Hawk Girl smirked, only to have Wonder Woman stroll up to her and slap her across the face – hard. Shayera touched the red mark on her face before grinding her teeth together and kicking Wonder Woman flat in the stomach, sending her back into the wall.

A fight ensued between the two now violent females, and they were screaming at the top of their lungs, neither one holding back, or thinking about what they were saying. Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter and Flash walked into the room, and Green Lantern formed a green sphere around each of the girls, breaking them apart.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Superman shouted, angry that his team mates were in such a mess.

"It was her fault!" Hawk Girl pointed at Wonder Woman.

"**My** fault? Were you born without a brain? How is this my fault, when it was _you_ who started it?" Diana defended herself.

"Enough!" Superman ordered, with a hushed silence to follow. Except, there were of been silence if it hadn't been from an annoying laughter erupting from Flash. Batman rose an eyebrow and said to him,

"What's so funny?"

"These ladies crack me up! They are so good with comeback phrases I swear!" Flash grinned.

"Right…" Batman rolled his eyes and nodded for Superman to continue.

"We'll deal with this later. You can release them now. Alright, lunch is over, back to the meeting room."

Everyone groaned, and walked glumly out of the room, oh so happy that they would be lectured for another few hours.

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

Raven was going over the dances with Robin in their hotel room. He kept on insisting that they keep practising, because the contest was that evening. They had already gone through everything twice, but Robin wouldn't stop dancing until he knew it was perfect.

"Can we have a break now?" Raven questioned, as they finished a paso doble. He dropped his hands from her waist and wiped beads of sweat off his forehead, whilst replying with,

"For ten minutes. Then we'll have to go through the bolero. I still can't get that sharp turn right. It's just so sudden and – "

"Robin. Just listen to the music, and it will lead you. Relax. The sharp turns come naturally once you get the movement of the music correct."

"Alright."

Robin gulped down some bottled water and began stretching his arms and legs again, not wanting to pull a muscle. Raven watched him with a raised brow.

"Why are you stretching again? You're as flexible as a rubber band now, so stop!" she told him. He reluctantly stopped his stretches and came over to sit on the bed with her, as she drank down her peach flavoured water.

A low grumble from Robin's stomach indicated that he was hungrier than he thought. Raven giggled as he blushed and walked over to the dressing table to finish his half eaten chocolate cookie that he hadn't finished earlier due to warming up for dancing. After he had devoured the cookie, he sat back on the bed next to Raven who was twisting the top of her bottle back on.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok – wait a sec."

Raven picked up some tissue from the dressing table and wiped the crumbs of cookie from Robin's mouth that he hadn't noticed were still there. She put the tissue in the bin and then looked up at him, to see him watching her with mesmerizing eyes. With a smile he said,

"Thanks. I guess I'm a messy eater, huh."

"You could say that" Raven smiled back. "We have two hours before the contest starts, so that gives us around an hour left of practice."

Nodding, Robin followed Raven back into the spacious part of their hotel room and they made sure they were in the right starting position, before Robin turned on the music, and they began to let the music flow with their movements as they danced around the room, fast, quick and elegant.

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

**SORRY THIS 2 AGES TO POST, BUT I SUFFER FROM WRITERS BLOCKS 2 YA KNOW!**

**Lol, please review! I'll updates ASAP, but it will probably be around the end of May haha.**

**raerobgal ;)**


	8. Dance Contest

Ch8

**OMFG THIS IS SO LATE! SORRY!**** I KEEP GETTING STUPID WRITERS BLOCKS! Haha I was so wrong about thinking this was going to be out at the end of may! Oh well, thanks for the reviews keep 'em coming! Here's Ch8.**

Disclaimer: Teen Titans & JLU – I don't own them.

…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…

It was twenty minutes before the dance competition began, and Robin was pacing around the hotel room nervously, going over the dances in his mind, trying to make sure he knew them thoroughly. Raven was at the dressing table, applying red lip stick to her lips, and she paused a second to tell Robin,

"Don't worry; it's supposed to be a fun evening. Relax, it doesn't matter if we win or lose, just enjoy yourself."

"Yeah, but that doesn't stop me from worrying how we'll do."

"Aren't you supposed to be the fearless leader of our team?" Raven asked, beginning to add mascara to her already long lashes.

"I am, but everybody has a weakness. Like… you're the 'ice queen' with no emotions, but your deepest fear is not having control over your emotions, and causing someone you care about to be hurt" Robin said matter-of-factly. Raven frowned and set the black mascara on the table, and walking over to face Robin.

"Well apart from making a complete idiot of yourself, what's your weakness?" she inquired, making eye contact with him.

"…My… weakness is… y-" he began but then his cell phone began ringing, making them realize it was the alarm he had set for them to go downstairs. He took Raven's hand, and led them out of their hotel room, down the stairs and into the hall, where the competition was being held.

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

Down in the hall, couples dressed in traditional Latino dance costumes were all warming up and talking to their partners, obviously reassuring each other everything was going to be just fine. Raven feel slightly intimidated by what the other women were wearing – sparkly beautiful dresses that came to just above the knee. All the costumes looked magnificent, bright and colourful, and Raven was beginning to have doubt that her dress wasn't as outstanding as theirs.

Robin saw Raven looked at her own dress and everyone else's and he came to understand what this was about. He took her shaking hand and muttered into her ear,

"You look gorgeous, and far better than any of this lot."

Raven's heart was pounding in her chest as he said this, and she didn't know why on earth she was feeling all tingly inside when he spoke into her ear, complimenting her on the way she looked. She nodded thanks to him, and once he looked back up again, she thought to herself,

'_It's just teenage hormones. Keep cool Raven, you can do this.'_

As they stood next to each other, warming up for the dancing, Robin noticed Raven was wearing the glittery black coloured necklace he'd given her as a gift last Christmas. It went well with the stunning black dress she was wearing.

"Do you like that necklace?" Robin inquired, finishing his quick warm up. He was already getting quite hot in the tight black outfit he wore that showed off his strong body, so there wasn't much point of him becoming even hotter with a warm up.

"What – oh yeah! Yeah I like the colour… it reminds me of a starry night" answered Raven, stretching her legs.

"So, you like the night sky then?"

"Of course, it's so amazing and beautiful. Do you like the necklace?"

"Yeah" Robin replied, but his brow creased as he was the one who had given it to her, so why would she be asking if he liked it or not?

"Cool… although… I can't remember who gave it to me exactly – I think it was Aqualad."

Robin's jaw tightened as he now knew that Raven had forgotten that it was in fact **he** who had given her the wonderful gift, and not Aqualad. How could she have forgotten **that**?! Before anything else could be said, a Spanish man announced through the speakers that the competition was about to begin and the first dance was the Cha Cha Cha or more commonly known as the Cha Cha.

Along with around thirty other couples on the dance floor, Robin and Raven stepped onto the polished wooden flooring in the middle of the room. Robin drew in his breath and put his hand in Raven's smaller one and outstretched his free hand. Raven outstretched her free hand as well at arms length, and held her head up high, feeling energy surging through with excitement of dancing. They could see other couple making the same position and now they all waited for the music to begin.

A beat played out through the speakers, and as soon as the sound of trumpets, tambourines, maracas, bongo's and other instruments hit their ears, the room became alive with spins, kicks, flicks, dips and fancy walks. Robin twirled Raven around 3 times before bringing her into a quick dip and then they both began to do synchronised footwork.

Robin twirled Raven five times in a row quickly, making Raven dizzy, but having been a dancer for years, she knew how to carry on with the dance as if she wasn't the slight bit dizzy at all. She kept the slight smile on her face for this is one of the known rules in dancing – to keep smiling at all times. Robin was trying to keep the smile on his face aswel, even though his feet were moving at all times and wearing him out by all the movement.

After three thrilling minutes the music ended and applause ran through the large room from the audience. The dancers bowed and returned to the side of the dance floor to have a drink and await the results from the first round.

"That was fun" Robin remarked, before gulping down half his bottle of water. Raven agreed by saying,

"Yeah… I guess you could call it that. We've got five more rounds after this. There are six in total and every time, - "

"Five pairs are eliminated, so in the final there are five couple's left. Rae, you told me all this before, remember?"

"Right" Raven looked away blushing. She'd left her drink in their room, but she couldn't go up and get it now. Staring longingly at the water Robin was drinking, she sat down on a chair and tried to ignore her dry mouth. Robin saw her helpless gaze at his water and wiped the rim of the bottle before handing it to Raven. She looked at him quizzically, taking the bottle from him slowly.

"What? I don't have a disease!" Robin laughed at the face she was pulling.

"Fine…" Raven gave into the temptation of drinking the cool water, and it was such a relief.

Through the speakers, a shuffling of the microphone could be heard and the voice announced the names of the people who were to be returning to the dance floor shortly were announced. Both titans grinned stupidly when they heard their names spoken over the speakers.

"We're through!" Raven rejoiced, hugging Robin. Then realizing what she'd just done, she coughed and wore the usual frown on her face. Chuckling to himself, Robin shook his head and then took her hand, walking to the dancing area.

The dance that was going to be danced next was a Paso-Doble. For this dance, the movements tended to be theatrical. So, Robin, living up to the theatrical talents pushed his shoulders back, raised his head up high, and arched his back. Raven looked at him quizzically, but remembered then about the theatrical performance needed in a Paso-Doble dance. However, the female has to sway a whole lot more, acting light and flexible.

"Are you ready?" the Boy Wonder asked her under his breath.

"Yes" replied Raven, standing on the balls of her feet, ready to start dancing. The sound of a string instrument and tambourines could be heard loudly through the large speakers beside the dance floor, and all couple started to dance with the slow pace, until several more instruments began to play, quickening the beat and tempo, which made all the couple dance at a top speed.

Robin and Raven both new that the key to winning was to keep smiling and look as if the dance wasn't that hard – even if it was extremely difficult. In a paso-doble the dance was fast and thrilling, dramatic and hard, yet all the competitors still had to keep bright smiles on their sweaty faces.

The music came to an abrupt stop, signalling to everyone the end of the dance. The ending poses varied from high lifts to being sprawled out on the floor, making the decision of the judges even more interesting. Robin was down on one knee, with Raven sitting on it and both their arms outstretched. Applause from the audience watching told them they were free to stand up and take another short break.

"Phew! I thought I was going to die out there!" Robin breathed out in relief, tugging on his collar, allowing himself air to get to his neck in order to cool it down. Raven sprayed some body spray all over herself to feel much fresher.

"Hola!" a voice called over to the two birds, and when they turned around to direction of the sound, they saw Thalia pushing her way through the crowd gathered in the hall towards them. She had a huge smile on her face as she sat down next to Raven and said in a rush of excitement,

"I'm so happy you could come tonight! I saw your paso-doble; the second dance I think – and you were amazing!"

"Thanks, but we still don't know if we've made the next round" Robin told Thalia, sitting down beside the two girls. Thalia still held her huge smile as she said,

"Well, I'm 100 sure that you have made the next round, so don't worry!"

"Thanks Thalia" Robin returned. The speakers turned on again, and a huge relief filled the titans when they heard they had gotten through to the next round. Without thinking, Robin and Raven hugged each other tightly, and Robin spun Raven around in joy.

Both teens broke apart quickly, even though they had felt really comfortable in that position. They faced each other, with their cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment.

"Uh, sorry" Robin stuttered, rubbing his head.

"I-it's fine" Raven answered him.Although Raven cherished that quick moment with Robin, a part of her felt that this was only a one off thing, as she was certain he would never truly love someone like her. Along side them, Thalia was giggling like mad at how adorable her new friends were.

"Sorry to interrupt your little cuddle, but its time to get out there" Thalia pointed to the dance floor where the couples called forward were already standing, getting ready for the third dance. Just as Robin and Raven got to a free space, the lively music of a Latin Jive began to play. Robin and Raven skipped to the beat and hopped around the dance floor, doing similar moves to the other couples who were also jumping around lively.

Out of nowhere a loud yell was heard near the opposite wall, and instantly after the titans turned to seek it, the wall crumbled, breaking into thousands of little pieces, revealing the culprits; Vandal Savage and Despero, both wearing sickly grins. Immediately their hero senses kicked into the titans as they shoved past other people, heading for the bathrooms in order to change, thus leaving the villains to destroy as they pleased.

The two rushed back in their uniforms in less than a minute, as they were used to quick changes because of being called to emergencies in Jump City all the time. In less than a minute, the two rushed back in their uniforms, as ready as ever. Being heroes in Jump City, they're used to changing quickly when have to.

Luckily, the two heroes arrived back just in time to stop Despero using any more of the instruments to use to hit the tables and chairs, knocking everything all over the place.

"Hey Despero, how about a taste of your own medicine!" Raven screamed at the telepathic villain and with her powers, flung a block of concrete from the broken wall towards him. He dodged easily and cackled with evil laughter, throwing his own chosen item back at Raven: a large tuba. Before Raven could react, the tuba had landed on top of her, over her head and ending at her waist, so all anyone could see was a tuba with female legs.

Robin was in a martial arts one-on-one battle with Vandal Savage, and neither of them were winning or losing, as they were just as good as each other. The other people in the room were staring in amazement as he fought with Vandal Savage and Robin gritted his teeth in frustration because if something went wrong, then the lives of innocent people would be in jeopardy.

"Raven… where are you…?" Robin mumbled, looking around for his team-mate. His eyes skimmed across the room; an old woman clutching onto her emerald green necklace, one of the competitors of the dance contest, Thalia, a pregnant woman with her husband, a tuba with legs, a child – a tuba with legs?

'_Oh God, what has she done now…?'_ he thought to himself, shaking his head in disbelief. He punched Vandal Savage in the nose, causing a yelp of pain and Robin quickly ran over to Raven, who was still stuck inside the great instrument, staggering around.

"Raven stop moving and let me help you out of that thing" Robin told her, and once she complied with his order, he slipped the tuba off her easily. She blinked a couple of times, getting used to the light again and then noticed that Vandal Savage was running up behind Robin.

"Robin look out!" Raven shouted. Robin ducked from Vandal's staff, which would have dismembered his body in half if he hadn't ducked and then tripped up the villain with his outstretched leg. Before engaging in another tough fight with Vandal, Robin gave an order to Raven to get the people around them to safety.

The empath nodded and spoke in Spanish so everyone could understand her. She had told them to get out of the room immediately, or else they were in grave danger. One person however, failed to respond to her demands and that was Linda, one of the '3 Amigos'.

Despero was using his power of hypnotism to hypnotize Linda to stay where she was while he picked up a few samba drums with his dark energy and was about to flatten Linda, when Raven swooped down and picked Linda up in her arms, landing her safely by the doors where everyone else had exited.

"Go! Run!" Raven shouted at her, and hesitantly, she did as Raven said and ran off, now fully snapped out of her hypnotic stage. Despero flew up behind Raven and tried to read her mind, but Raven had put up her mental barriers, so it was virtually impossible to read what was going through her head.

Taking Despero by surprise, she span around and kicked him in the chest, rendering him unconscious. Vandal Savage saw his criminal partner faint and fall to the ground, so deciding it was time to get out of the hotel, he threw a few knives at the titans – who dodged quickly – picked up Despero and ran off into the night through the huge gap in the wall that they had entered through.

Robin stood beside Raven, who was levitating in the air, and they squinted their eyes to see where the villains had gone, but they were nowhere to be seen outside.

"We let them get away!" Robin clenched his fist angrily, but calmed down when he felt a hand on his left shoulder.

"Don't worry Robin, but this means we have to be on the move again tomorrow to try and follow them. I'm gonna miss Spain" Raven said sadly, landing with a gentle 'thud' on the floor.

"So am I Rae..."

"Excuse me? I would like to thank you for, uh, saving our hotel" a Spanish woman said to the titans, walking over to them with her husband and Thalia, her daughter.

"No problem" Robin answered.

"It's our job" added Raven, her cape wrapped around her body.

"Well thank you anyway" Thalia's dad thanked again, before he and his wife walked off to see if there were any major damages, apart from a broken wall. Thalia however, stayed behind and looked up at the titans, squinting her eyes as if they were a bright light.

"You seem familiar…" she said, tapping her chin.

"You've probably seen us on TV or something" Robin told her, showing her his perfect teeth in a smile.

"Well, it's getting late and we must dash now" Raven nodded goodbye to Thalia, and grabbed Robin's arm, dragging him out of the room. Once they were out of earshot of anyone else, Raven stopped dragging the Boy Wonder and turned around to face him.

"Do you have any idea how close she was to guessing it was us?! We're supposed to be 'undercover' Robin!"

"Raven, relax. I had it totally under control – "

"Of course you did."

"Let's just change back into our dance outfits and get back out there. If Thalia doesn't see our undercover selves, she might make the connection that we're actually superheroes" Robin replied, heading for the bathrooms.

Five minutes later, the two teenagers were walking around the messy room, looking around in mock horror. Thalia saw them and ran up to them, their acting fooling her.

"Look what's happened! Vandal Savage and Despero came and ruined everything! This is going to cost a fortune to replace everything! Did you see the fight that went on though? These two heroes saved out hotel from being totally and utterly destroyed."

"Yeah that was one heck of a fight!" Robin laughed.

"It's not funny Dick!" Thalia gasped.

"Oh, of course not" Robin cleared his throat, straightening up. Raven rolled her eyes then said,

"Well, I suppose the competitions off then…"

"Yeah, such a shame really. I'd say you two were the best!"

"Thanks for such a compliment, but I'm not sure we were… It's getting late. C'mon _Dick_, let's get ready for bed. See you tomorrow Thalia. Goodnight."

"Yeah g'night" Robin said as well.

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

Tired yet happy, the titans made their way upstairs to their room, where Robin sat down on the bed, undoing his tie. Raven took off her jewelry and kicked off her shoes near her bedside.

"What a night, eh" Robin yawned, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yeah, I guess I'll never get why villains do the things they do. Hurt the innocent, just to make themselves feel better."

"Well Raven, if I knew the answer to that, there would be no more crime in this world."

"Can you help me with my zipper?" Raven asked Robin, standing in front of him with her back facing him. Robin slid off his now fully unbuttoned shirt and undid Raven's zipper, before standing up and running a hand through his hair.

"Done" he said. Raven jumped slightly from the closeness of their bodies, as she hadn't realized he'd stood up.

"Thanks" she blushed, and turned around to look at him. Her blush deepened when she saw his toned chest that was only a few inches away from her. Robin saw this and grinned like a child who'd just received a massive bag of candy.

"What's the mater Rae? Embarrassed about something?"

"Uh… doesn't matter. I'll be in the bathroom."

Raven quickly shut the bathroom door behind her, sighing in content. She slipped out of her dress easily and then started putting her purple pajamas on. She glanced in the mirror, and saw that her face was still bright red.

'_Damn! What's the matter with me?!'_

She splashed some cool water on her face, washing away her make-up but also getting rid of her red cheeks. She brushed her teeth and then walked into the room to see Robin in only his boxers by the bed. Raven gulped and tried to keep her voice steady as she said to him,

"I hope you're not going to bed like that." Although, in her head, she was secretly willing him to.

"Don't worry, I'm wearing pajamas. Just going to brush my teeth" Robin walked past her and into the bathroom. Raven smiled at the moment that had just gone by and then go onto the bed and crawled across to her side of the bed. She turned off her bedside lamp and turned over onto her side, sighing as she remembered all the events of the day.

"Raven, have you gone to sleep already?" Robin asked as he pulled on his pajamas.

"No."

"Good, cause I wanted to talk to you."

"About…?"

"Tomorrow. How are we getting to France?"

"How do you know Despero and Vandal Savage are headed for France?" Raven inquired, sitting up straight and looked at Robin in the dim light from his bedside lamp.

"I got a call from Martian Manhunter before, when you were getting changed that he tracked them down and saw they were headed for the border. You are not teleporting us to France Rae, it will take up too much of your energy."

"We could get a train?" she suggested.

"Yeah. Night Raven."

"Night."

Robin turned off the light, and after a few moments, just as Raven was falling asleep, she heard Robin sniggering. Raven turned the light back on, annoyed that he was keeping her awake.

"Why are you laughing?"

Robin didn't reply straight away as he was raging with laughter now, but he managed to say;

"You… were in… a tuba!"

"That's not funny!"

"Yeah… it is!"

"You are so childish!" Raven turned the light off once more and then lay back down, putting her pillow over her head to try and block out Robin's laughter. It wasn't until she felt her pillow being lifted from her head that she'd realized he'd stopped.

"Sorry Rae. Goodnight" he whispered into her ear and then kissed her lightly on the cheek. Raven opened her eyes in shock.

'_Did he just… kiss me?!'_ she said to herself in her head. She was going to ask Robin about that, but then she remembered she was pretending to be asleep, so he would know she was awake when he kissed her, so she decided to keep quiet and remember that kiss forever.

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

Robin & Raven were going to France around lunchtime, and they would have to say their farewell to Thalia, so that's why they were trying to find her. With no luck, Robin felt like giving up, but Raven insisted that they must find her to thank her for everything she'd helped them with to find out about the villains they were supposed to be hunting down.

"Where would a thirteen-year-old girl be at 10am in the morning?" Robin asked Raven, after looking on every floor of the hotel.

"Um… I'm not sure but you could ask at reception."

"Good idea."

The woman at the reception desk, Thalia's cousin, said that Thalia was working in the spa today so they might as well check there. They thanked her and then ran off to the spa rooms.

Sure enough, Thalia was assisting the spa staff in treating the visitors in luxury. She was busy preparing the lotions when Robin and Raven found her.

"Hi! What are you both doing here?" Thalia greeted them with a smile.

"Well, we came to say goodbye" Raven said bluntly.

"Oh…"

"Hey, don't worry, we'll come and visit you again. I don't know when but we will" Robin told Thalia, trying to cheer her up.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Well, thanks for staying here anyways. I wish you both luck in your… mission? Where are you headed now?" Thalia questioned with a frown.

"France" Raven returned.

"Have fun there! Although… don't eat any snails – they don't agree with everyone."

"We wont" Raven smiled slightly. "Bye Thalia, thanks for having us stay here."

"No problem! Hey, goodbye hug?"

"Uh – " Raven began but was cut off as Thalia grabbed both titans in a fierce hug.

"Um, thanks" Robin laughed.

"Adios" Thalia waved to them as they walked out of the room, and they waved back.

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

"Move along Robin, there's a whole queue behind us!" Raven exclaimed loudly as on old woman with a heavy suitcase began poking her in the back with her walking stick because they were moving down the carriage so slowly.

"Look, there are our seats!" Robin pointed to a pair of seats near the end of the carriage.

"Then go over to them Boy Blunder" Raven rolled her eyes. Robin lifted their suitcases into the compartment above their heads and sat down next to Raven, who'd already grabbed the window seat. She was rubbing her back where she'd been poked by the old Spanish lady, and looking out of the window at the platforms of the station. The titans didn't say a word to each other until the train had been moving for about ten minutes.

"This is nice…" Robin tried making conversation.

"Very" Raven agreed.

Raven's communicator started buzzing in her pocket and she answered the call to see Beastboy on the screen.

"Hey dudes! We caught Circe and made her the animals back into people, but she wouldn't do it at first and then Aqualad grabbed hold of her hands and made her do the spell. So the people were saved right, but then Orm had to come and set Circe free, and they escaped. But at least the people are people again!" Beastboy happily told them.

"Well done. Where is Aqualad anyway?" Robin asked, not seeing Aqualad next to Beastboy.

"Oh, he's on the computer, trying to track down Orm and Circe so we can defeat them. But dude, we're getting better at this mission. Where are you?"

"On a train" Raven said in her monotone.

"Cool. Where are you going?"

"France" Robin and Raven replied in unison.

"Awesome! You get to tour Europe this way; you've been to England, Spain, going to France. Dudes, you like, totally lucky!"

"Thanks" Raven said in response.

"I'm gonna go now, bye!"

"Bye" the birds waved and Raven flipped her communicator back down and placed it in her jeans' pocket. She looked out of her window and saw the countryside, full of flowers and wildlife, with everything looking so free. She sighed.

"You okay?" Robin asked her.

"Yeah… I wonder what it would be like to be free like everything out there. No-one ordering you around, no-one keeping you as one of their possessions…"

"What are you talking about? You _are_ free."

"I wish."

"What?"

"I didn't fully defeat my father Robin. A part of him still remains, but not enough for him to come back. He still exists, so I still can't fully express my emotions."

"Well, we'll get rid of him one day, but right now, we're on a… holiday mission. Enjoy yourself" Robin smiled at her, taking her hand in his own to reassure her.

"Alright" Raven returned the smile.

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

**My next update will be way quicker than this one has been, sorry about the long wait!! I'll try and get it out by September… I hope, lol.**

**Please leave a review! Thanks.**

raerobgal :)


	9. Paris part 1

Here's chapter 9 of Love In Europe and I hope you are all enjoying the summer holidays

**Here's chapter 9 of Love In Europe and I hope you are all enjoying the summer holidays!**** Thanks to Mystique-Angelz, who gave me a few ideas for this chapter – what would I do without her? Lol. Enjoy the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't the Teen Titans of the any of the places they visit :( But I do own random people behind counters and stuff, lol.**

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

Upon arriving in the land of the French, Robin and Raven vowed to each other that they would not, under any circumstances, eat snails or frog-legs. They had gotten off the train at Bourges; a city near Paris as they weren't sure how far into France Despero and Vandal Savage had come. It was only confirmed that evening where they were when Robin and Raven saw the news that evening on the television in a B&B the were staying in for the night.

The villains had been sighted breaking into the Louvers museum in central Paris to steal all the valuable art inside, including the Mona Lisa, shocking the French nation, as the paintings and sculptures stolen were irreplaceable and historical.

"That's it - we're staying in Paris for a few days. There's no way they would just leave one of the most populated cities straight away… and there are at least forty other museums in Paris to steal from" Robin said, having made up his mind.

"Whatever, as long as I get to sleep at night."

"Right" laughed the Boy Wonder. "What do you make of this little 'bed and breakfast'?"

"It's small, but cosy. And convenient. How are we getting to Paris tomorrow?" Raven asked, sitting down on the queen size bed beside her team-mate.

"Taxi probably. Or we could walk, but that would take about two hours."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm tired and hungry. Can we get a bite to eat?"

"Sure, just let me get a jacket on – it's raining outside. Where's your jacket Rae?"

"In the case. But I'll just get an umbrella. Saves us the hassle of trying to find my jacket under all the clothes."

"Where're you gonna get an umbrella from?"

"They had some spare ones downstairs. I'll ask at the desk."

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

Robin and Raven were running through the lit up streets in the heavy rain, looking for a place to eat. There were no more umbrellas left in the B&B so Robin had wrapped his coat around himself and Raven, sheltering them – well most of them – from the wet weather.

"There's a McDonald's over there!" Raven pointed, shouting over the rain that was drumming down on them harshly.

"I was thinking more posh but what the heck?!" Robin replied, equally as loud. They ran over in the direction of the fast-food restaurant and Robin took his soaking jacket off them both, holding it by his side as they walked up to the counter.

"Bonsoir monsieur, madame" the young French woman at the counter greeted them. She had light blonde hair and big brown eyes.

"Bonsoir. Parlez-vous l'anglais?" Robin said to the woman.

"Yes. What would you like to order?" she inquired with a heavy French accent.

"Um… a Big Mac with fries and a Sprite and…" Robin started.

"A 6 nugget meal with fries and a Fanta" Raven finished.

"That is €6.50" the blonde woman told them, as she got a tray ready to put their meals and drinks on. Robin gave her the money and she accepted it saying,

"Merci."

"Your welcome" Robin smiled. The lady giggled as she put their orders Raven glared at him for flirting with the French female. Raven snatched the tray from the counter and walked off to find a table… which was easy seeing as hardly anyone would be in McDonalds at ten o clock in the evening. Robin joined her after a moment and chuckled at her frustrated face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, cupping her chin softly in his hand. Raven blushed and muttered,

"Nothing, it doesn't matter."

"Okay…"

They dug into their food viciously, starving from not having food in hours. Robin watched Raven intently while they ate, as she was concentrating pretty hard on eating her food, obviously not wanting to make conversation. She finished quickly and then sat there quietly, waiting for Robin to finish. He opened his mouth, but before any words could come out, Raven had gone back up to the counter and ordered herself a McFlurry.

"Raven – " Robin was stopped mid-sentence because Raven had began eating her ice cream already and she'd raised a hand to signal she wasn't finished eating yet. He sighed and put his rubbish in the bin, then sat down opposite Raven in his chair and tried to read her face, but it was blank as she ate her dessert.

"Look, you can't keep silent forever" Robin smirked when they stood up to leave. Raven relaxed her posture and looked up at him saying,

"I guess you're right. It's still pouring down. Any chance we can use your jacket again?"

"Yeah."

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

"Please tell me we're not going up _there_" Raven said as she gazed up at the Eiffel Tower, her hand shielding her eyes from the sun as it shone down on the city of Paris, evaporating the rain from the night before.

"Sorry Raven, but we are. It's what tourists do. And we are undercover as tourists, so it would look weird if we stay stuck inside a hotel room all day. Speaking of hotel, we still haven't booked in any of the hotels around here. Remind me to do that later. Now, to find out how to enter… can't you just teleport us up there?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't particularly want to."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"You've been hanging out with Star too much."

"Raven!"

"Fine! I'll teleport us and then will you leave me alone?"

"Yeah."

Raven rolled her eyes and pulled Robin and herself behind some bushes. They heard the parents of young children tut at them when they saw Raven drag him out of sight, as if they were getting up to something…

"C'mon Rae, do it quickly" Robin said, oblivious to the parents that were still listening in. Ravens blushed as she heard the mother gasp and before the parents could lean in and tell them off for what they thought they were doing, Raven surrounded them in black magic and teleported them to the top of the Eiffel Tower, just before the parents peeked through the bushes.

Robin ran over to the fence on the edge of the floor they were standing on outside, and looked down. Raven joined him and looked down also – big mistake. They were at least 800ft high and the ground looked so far away. She pushed herself away from the edge and faced away from the fence and Robin, looking at the building structure instead.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Robin stood beside her, also admiring the unique building.

"Strange wave of vertigo."

"Alright" Robin chuckled, reaching out for her hand. "But your fine now right?"

"Mmm…"

Robin looked at Raven's expression - apparently she doesn't do heights.

"Come on Raven, the view's great!"

Raven still, and remained unmoving, being the stubborn girl she was. Robin reached out his hand to her, and gave her a warm smile.

"It'll be alright Rae, just look out onto the city and you'll feel much better."

Raven still hesitated, but as she looked into Robin's un-masked face, she saw that in his shiny blue eyes, he was being totally sincere. She trusted him, so she gave him her own smile. Robin led her back over to the France overlooking the whole of Paris.

Once Raven had grasped the fence with her right hand, while her left was still holding Robin's. Her eyes widened at the immense beauty before her eyes.The city of Paris looked enchanted, as if it was a hidden treasure. The sky mixed carefully with soft colours as the sun began to set, even though it was only about four o clock.

The sun made it all that much more wonderful; the warmth, the way its rays touched the different ancient and modern French structures. And as she felt the sun's heat on her pale skin, she felt at peace with her soul. Robin gazed at her beautiful soft features that were now peaceful and not stressed.

'_Too beautiful to not be an angel'_ he thought.

Raven turned her stare from the view to see Robin very close to her – only a few inches between their faces – and saw him looking right into her eyes. She blushed and questioned,

"Why are you looking at me? I'm sure the view of Paris is much more fascinating."

"You're wrong about that…" Robin muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"OK…" Raven trailed off, not believing it was 'nothing'. Sooner or later she **would** find out what he'd said. They stared at each other for another moment before Raven let out a gasp.

"What is it?" Robin asked concerned.

"We still have to book into a hotel, Robin!"

"Yes, I guess so, but don't you want to stay and watch the sun set?"

"No, I find bed much more appealing to sleep in than the floor up here Robin."

"Well let's go then. Can you teleport us back down? Or are you too tired?"

"You worry about me too much, you know that? But I am pretty tired – "

"We're getting the elevator down – "

"No, Rob – "

"C'mon, it's just over here."

Robin led Raven to the elevator and pressed the 'down' button, waiting for the elevator to come to their level. It came in no time at all, and Robin and Raven jumped in, with Robin saying in a French accent,

"Which floor madame?"

"The ground floor please, monsieur" Raven returned with the same accent. Robin pressed the button for the ground floor, and the doors closed, leaving a silence between the two birds while they began to descend the tall monument in the small lift. Raven leaned against the side, sighing and closing her eyes.

They were still in the lift going down smoothly, when the elevator jolted and caused Raven to open her eyes. Robin had a look of panic on his face, as he tried to open the doors – but it was no use. The two titans were stuck in the elevator shaft, halfway down the Eiffel Tower, with no idea on how to get out.

"Until the staff come to get us out, I guess we're stuck here" Robin sat down on the floor, leaning against the opposite to Raven with his legs stretched out in front of him. Raven joined him on the floor, but with her arms wrapped around her knees and looked at him.

"So… what do you wanna talk about?"

"Anything" Raven answered.

"Um… do you have a middle name?"

"Not that I know of. You?"

"John."

"Really?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Really. What one thing would you bring with you if you were stuck on a desert island?"

"A spell book."

"Why?"

"So I can conjure thing up. Like food, drink, books, entertainment…"

Robin chuckled, and then Raven repeated his question to him.

"I would bring with me… you."

"Me? What the hell?!"

"Yeah, because you can bring your spell book and make spells to give us things – food and all that."

"You're insane Robin, seriously. Here's a question I've been dying to ask you since… I don't know. How many girlfriends have you had? Obviously you've had quite a few, considering you are the Boy Wonder."

"Ha-ha, very funny."

"Answer the question."

"About… 5 or 6."

"Right, of course, uh-huh."

"Raven. Be reasonable, please. How many boyfriends have **you** had then?" Robin tested, but as soon as the last word came out of his mouth, he instantly regretted it because of the downcast, saddened look on Raven's face.

"Let's just say I haven't been very lucky when it comes to love, Robin. I've had to control my emotions for most of my life, and so there was no time for love when I was younger. Now I'm freer to feel, but I still have to keep my cool. Can we talk about something else now?" Raven inquired, uncomfortable with where the conversation was headed.

"But, what would you do if you knew someone liked you. More than a friend?"

"I would… be impressed that someone would like _me_ of all people."

"Rae, you are an attractive girl and I think anyone would be crazy not to find you stunningly gorgeous – "

Raven scoffed and rolled her amethyst eyes. Robin studied her face. It was a mixture of pain and amusement. Robin tried to reason with her.

"Why are you so negative about all of this?"

"Because, I know you're just toying with me, like you do with all those other girls" replied Raven.

Robin's lips parted; shocked that she would think such a thing. He was **not** playing any games with her and he was only speaking the truth, which she refused to understand and listen to. He decided to make her see that he was genuinely saying what he meant, so he stood up and took Raven's hand, helping her up also. Her puzzled eyes searched his as he whispered gently,

"Raven, if all the girls in this world were crystals and gems, you are the rarest and most beautiful gem in the whole world. And I'm lucky enough to have found you, because if I didn't know you… I don't know how different my life would be."

"Wha-what are you trying… to say?" Raven breathed.

"What I'm trying to say Raven is that… - " Robin was cut off when the elevator jolted again, and continued to go down the tower, signalling that the staff had fixed whatever the problem was with their lift. Raven and Robin were still holding their gaze on each other as the elevator reached the ground floor and the doors opened, notifying the birds that it was their floor.

Raven shook her head and walked out of the elevator first, with her cheeks going pink. She realized that she missed her cloak and needed it at this very moment, to pull her hood over her face, so it would hide her blush. Robin came out behind her and then he began to run ahead, knowing Raven would have to follow, as he looked everywhere for a hotel for them to stay in for a couple of days.

"Robin! Wait up!" Raven panted, out of breath from fast running for ten minutes. She came to a stop and placed her hand on her side, where she had a painful stitch. Robin stopped and turned around to see her gasping for breath and exhausted. She looked as if she might fall over from being so tired, so he went back over to her, scooped her up into her arms (causing her to give him a death glare) and he jogged towards a 5 star hotel around the corner, with the words 'Park Hyatt Paris - Vendome' engraved into the sign above the large golden doors.

The former sidekick of Batman let Raven down on the cream carpet before they made their way up to the reception desk. A tall middle aged man greeted them and began to speak in English once he knew they were from America. He had sandy coloured hair that had some grey streaks running through it, and he wore a dark green suit and held his posture stiffly.

"Do you have any rooms for two people?" Robin requested.

"Yes, of course. How long do you plan on staying?" the man at the desk inquired.

"Two nights, probably."

"That will be €1,602 please."

Raven gasped at how much money it was to stay for just two nights. She wouldn't let Robin spend that much on a hotel that they were only going to use for 48 hours. She was about to protest and tell Robin that maybe they should go somewhere else, but Robin just handed the man his credit card and paid the bill.

"Enjoy your stay" the sandy haired man told them as they walked off to find their room. As soon as they were out of earshot, Raven hissed at Robin,

"Why did you pay that much money?! That's like over 2,000! You are going to be bankrupt by the time we get back to the tower."

"Raven, it's not such a big deal – "

"Yes it is! We're only here for a short stay and it's _that_ expensive?"

"You'll see why" Robin smirked.

"What do you mean?"

Robin didn't reply and instead opened the smooth door to their room and led Raven inside. She gasped in awe. The room had the similar neutral colours like browns and creams like the rest of the hotel, but the room itself was about 25 meters squared. It had a satellite television, a DVD, a CD player, computer with internet, a minibar, and air conditioning.

"**This** is what I mean."

Raven was still taken aback so she didn't reply to his comment. However, she did walk slowly around the room, observing every detail and admiring the craftsmanship of the wooden items. Intricate designs were expertly crafted onto the polished wood, and Raven couldn't help but wonder how anyone could be so artistic and clever as to carve those tiny edges.

Robin watched her wander around the room in wonder for a while before she told him she was going to the shower in the limestone bathroom, which had underfloor heating. Robin decided to check up with Starfire and Speedy because they hadn't contacted them for ages and as leader, it was essential for him to be keeping close contact with all of the titans.

"Hello friend Robin!" Starfire greeted him when she answered the call. He smiled in response.

"Hey Star. How is everything with you and Speedy?"

"The mission is going well. But we are very tired from all the fighting. We almost defeated out enemies, when they done a 'runner' and vanished. Now we have no clues about there whereabouts and – "

"Well, you should be tracking them down and – " Robin began.

"That is what Speedy is doing at the moment."

"You should be helping him then, so bye – "

"We have found a weakness" Starfire interrupted, not wanting him to leave.

"That's great Starfire. Well done" Robin smiled, glad that at least some members of the team were making progress. Another red head appeared on screen beside Starfire and smirked,

"Hey Rob! How's it going with Raven?"

Robin had to stop himself from blushing by biting down on his lower lip because he knew _exactly_ what Speedy was thinking. Robin answered,

"It's going fine actually. She's taking a shower right now."

Speedy's eyebrows went up and down twice in mock humour. He laughed,

"Really? Why dont'cha go in and join her? I'm sure you'd have a hell of a time!"

Robin couldn't help himself as he went completely red, about to die of embarrassment. Thankfully, Starfire saved him.

"Friend Speedy! You must not joke about Robin doing something like that with Raven! If Raven ever heard you saying such things, you would surely regret it."

There was a shuffling sound from the red-heads' end of the call and then the screen was centred on Starfire once more. She faced Robin and apologised.

"I am sorry about Friend Speedy speaking in that manner."

Robin nodded, yet he still took sometime to answer.

"It's okay Star; he's always like that. Is he still there? I don't hear any chuckling… which is something he would be doing right now if he was still listening in on our conversation."

"He said he was going to rest because of the tiresome day that we have just been though. He said goodnight."

Robin nodded. There was an awkward silence between them then. Starfire was shifting her feet from side to side, obviously nervous about something. She was looking down at the ground aswel.

"Star, are you alright?"

"Friend Robin…"

"Yeah, Star?"

Starfire hesistated, still looking down at the floor. Robin didn't notice Raven stepping out of the bathroom because she'd forgotten her lavender shampoo. She was about to walk back inside the bathroom when she heard Starfire ask,

"Do you… do you think of me as more than a friend?"

Both Robin and Raven's eyes widened, as that wasn't at all what they were expecting her to say. Raven's hand dropped from the doorknob, also wanting to find out if Robin had the hots for Starfire.

'_Of course he does'_ Raven thought sadly, lowering her gaze the clean carpet.

"No" Robin answered, keeping a straight face. The answer stuck Raven like a lightning bolt, but not as electrifying as it did to Starfire's heart.

"I'm sorry Star… but I don't think of you that way. You're my friend. A really good friend, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, but I just don't think of you more than that" he said, his voice almost a whisper. He could see Starfire's usually happy face darkened with heartbreak, yet she tried not to show it. All she said was a soft,

"Oh."

"I'm sorry but I like another girl."

Raven's eyes widened once more. She couldn't believe that this was real. First, he tells Starfire that he's not in love with her and then he says that he's got a crush on some other girl?

'_Who is it?'_ she thought, waiting anxiously for his reply. Starfire almost frowned but she was positive that she already knew the answer.

"Is friend Raven the one you like?"

Robin opened his mouth to reply, but just as he was about to talk, a knock was heard on their hotel door. A voice shouted through the door,

"Service des chambres!"

"Sorry Star, I got to go."

Robin shut the communicator shut and sighed. That was too close. He opened the door and paid the French delivery man for the food.

'Damn!' thought Raven, clearing her throat and acting like she never heard the conversation between Robin and Starfire. She raised a brow at Robin,

"Who ordered room service?"

"I don't know, but I am a little hungry" he told her smiling and placed a large pizza on the expensive oak side table.

"Robin! That could be someone else's pizza! Are you just going to eat their order?"

"…Yes?"

Raven sighed, but shrugged and sat down next him, picking up a slice of pizza. They sat and ate the whole pizza between themselves, before deciding to go to bed.

"You know… we really shouldn't have done that" Raven said to Robin, once she'd had her shower and gotten into her pyjamas.

"Done what?"

"Eaten that pizza! I mean, 1: it want ours – I think, 2: now I'm so full up I feel sick."

"Just sleep it off. That's what I'm doing" Robin clambered into the massive bed, fit for about six overweight people. He was wearing a grey vest and red pyjama bottoms, and because it was a hot evening, so he refused to wear a heavy pyjama top as well, thus the reason why he was only wearing his vest on top.

Raven got into the bed beside him and they both laughed their heads off when the saw the distance between them. They were about two meters away from each other, with loads of space between themselves and the edge of the bed aswel.

"It's a bit **too **big" Robin said.

"Agreed" Raven turned the lamp off beside her bed, so that the two birds were submerged in darkness.

"Oh well, goodnight Raven."

"Night Robin."

"Sleep tight; don't let the bedbugs b - ow!"

"Shut up and go to sleep" Raven grinned.

"Was that you that pinched me? It was wasn't it! Hold on a second, how'd you get so close to me? How did you reach me when we're so far apart?"

Raven fake snored loudly, blocking out Robin's whines and complaints. Once he'd stopped, she also paused her snoring. They lay in silence for a few moments, knowing that the other was pretending to be asleep.

"Raven…" Robin sang.

"Robin…"

"Why won't you go to sleep…?" he sang again.

"Why won't you…?" she mimicked.

"Because you won't…"

"Whatever…"

"Okay, goodnight Raven."

"Same to you Robin."

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

**Robin's told Starfire (and Raven) that he's in love with another girl! Hmm… wonder who that could be XD**

**Review please, and I'll update soon – well I'll try to seeing as I'm going back to school next week :(**

**raerobgal **


	10. Paris part 2

**CHAPTER 10 PEOPLE!**** AND I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS – THANK YOU, ALL OF YOU!**

**In this chapter Robin and Raven are just exploring France while carrying on with their mission... there is more than just THAT but you'll have to read to find out :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

Raven woke up to see Robin's sleeping face only centimetres away from her own. She was about to sit up when she found that this was a once-in-a-lifetime chance to see him so calm and relaxed – not uptight and stressing over missions like usual. She'd been watching him for several minutes when he began to mumble stuff in his sleep.

"No! Don't go! ...Don't go…. Hey, get away from her! ...She's – no! …Why?!..."

"What the hell…?" Raven muttered, watching his smooth forehead crease as his dream turned into a nightmare. He began to wriggle around around as if he was fighting, but Raven grabbed his flailing arms in her own and shouted,

"Robin! Wake up!"

He didn't hear her and still thrashed around, caught up in his nightmare that was causing him to hit anything within his reach. Raven used her power to stop his body from moving and began to shout again.

"Wake up Robin! It'll be over as soon as you wake up!"

This time, he heard her and he sat straight up, his eyes wide and full of panic. It took a minute for his breathing to go back to normal, and when it did, he realized that Raven had her arms wrapped around him gently in an embrace. It was restraining yet also comforting and gentle, so he relaxed into her arms and wrapped his own arms around her.

They stayed like that for another minute or so when Raven pulled out of the hug and whispered,

"Robin, last night I heard you say something to Starfire on your communicator –"

"What did you hear?"

"That… you liked someone…"

"Oh" Robin blushed.

"Well… who is this unknown girl? Or boy… you aren't _gay_ are you?" Raven pulled a face at the thought.

"What?! No of course not! It **is** a girl but… I can't tell you who."

"Why? I can keep a secret" Raven pleaded with Robin, curious to find out whom it was that he liked.

"No, I'll tell you some other time."

"Please?"

"You aren't gonna give up are you" Robin sighed. Raven shook her head with a playful smile. Robin groaned but then Raven spoke again.

"Fine, if you won't tell me who she is, then at least give me a clue."

"Okay. Well, she's the most beautiful girl that I've ever laid my eyes on" Robin replied.

"…That doesn't help" Raven glared at him.

"Fine, she's a member of the Teen Titans."

"Thank you, that narrows it down."

"You're going to be trying to figure out all day now aren't ya?"

"Of course" Raven smirked. Robin shook his head and then threw the covers off them both, causing Raven to protest with the sudden coolness making contact with her body. Robin laughed and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

'_Who could it be…?'_ Raven wondered, staring into space. She put her thoughts aside as she stood up and made the bed. As she smoothed over the silky sheets with her palm, Robin came out of the bathroom and sat down on the edge of the newly made bed and reached for his communicator. He ignored Raven fuming in the background for him messing up the bed and continued with his call.

"Hi Bumblebee" Robin said into the screen as an African-American girl came into view. She smiled and responded with,

"Hey Robin, hey Raven. How are you guys doin'?"

"We're fine thanks – " Robin started.

"I'm not" Raven said monotonously.

"What's wrong Rae?" Bumblebee asked her.

"**He** wont tell me who **he** likes and expects me to figure it out! I mean, how many girls does he know? Billions!" Raven death glared at Robin. Bumblebee giggled as Robin rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious though Rae?" Bee said, but then held her tongue as Robin gave a her a pleading look, silently telling her that she couldn't say anything about that to Raven.

"What's obvious? Who he likes?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well who is it then if it's **so** obvious?" Raven folded her arms.

"It's, uh, ya know that girl" Bee felt beads of sweat forming on her forehead as Robin continued to give her that pleading stare.

"Which girl…?"

"Um," Bumblebee gulped before saying the first name that came to her. "Jinx."

"Huh?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow. Robin's pleading face turned into a disappointed one as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, Jinx" Bumblebee smiled, glad that she'd saved Robin for the day.

"But, she's not even a titan. He said the girl he liked was a titan."

"Oh, he did?" Bumblebee's face faltered. Raven nodded. Robin looked away, not wanting to be involved anymore.

"Well, Jinx did turn good… so I guess she's a titan now, right?" Bumblebee helped.

"Yeah, I guess" sighed Raven, not believing that Jinx really was the girl that Robin had a crush on. Bumblebee saw Raven's face sadden when she knew Robin's apparent crush. Bumblebee almost screamed when she saw this, because she knew that Robin and Raven felt more than friendship for each other but were too blind to notice and she felt like banging their heads together.

"Man, you're so blind…" the dark skinned girl mumbled. Robin and Raven both snapped their heads towards Bumblebee's face.

"What did you say?" Robin questioned.

"Oh, nothing, nothing."

"Sure?" Raven pushed.

"Yes, of course I'm sure, now I better be going, bye!"

Bumblebee ended the call without another word and left the two birds in silence. Raven cleared her throat, saying that she was going to get dressed. Robin closed his communicator and then said,

"You're quiet all of a sudden."

"Me? Or the communicator? Bumblebee ended the call, that's why she's gone 'quiet'" Raven told him.

"You. Anything you want to talk about?"

"It can wait."

"Okay" Robin sighed.

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

At the Justice League Watch Tower, everyone besides Flash and Superman were sat around a lunch table discussing the preparations for Flash's birthday tomorrow. He was going to be twenty-six, and they knew he couldn't wait until his birthday as last years hadn't gone so well, due to Circe turning all the guests into animals of all shapes and sizes, ruining his party.

"I was thinking a theme of red – " Green Lantern was cut off by Wonder Woman.

"He wears red, and we don't want the birthday boy to blend in with the décor."

Batman fought a smile at her comment as he remarked,

"She has a point there. How about black and yellow."

The other Justice League team mates pondered this and then eventually agreed, and then J'onn, also known as the Martian Manhunter spoke;

"I think that the contrast of a dark colour with a bright colour is a wise idea, and I'm up for letting the decorations be these colours."

"So am I. Although, where are we going to get black balloons?" Hawk Girl asked.

"Halloween shop?" Green Lantern suggested.

"Or a party shop" Batman said.

"Or even a shop that sells balloons of every kind" Hawk Girl put in, stating the obvious. Everyone shared a look of embarrassment.

"Alright, Green Lantern and Hawk Girl, you two are in charge of getting the decorations. J'onn, you are in charge of the food. And Bruce, us two are getting the entertainment and some presents" Wonder Woman addressed everyone. They all went off to do their jobs and as soon as they were out of ear-shot, Wonder Woman said to Batman,

"Bruce... we are **not** getting any strippers, so erase those thoughts now."

Batman smiled and replied in his deep voice,

"Where'd you get that idea?"

"Please, I know you. And I know your reputation. So, no nudity on Flash's birthday."

"Flash will be disappointed…"

"He can deal with it" Diana smirked, before making her way to the Watchtowers garage, where she and Batman were to hop into some sort of transport to bring them back down to Earth to book some entertainment.

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

"What are we doing again?" Raven asked, bored out of her mind as she and Robin walked around the Champs-Elysées, one of the best shopping districts in Paris.

"Looking for a birthday present" Robin answered, his eyes scanning around the shopping centre, looking for a shop that didn't sell clothes. Raven yawned loudly beside him. He ignored her and began to walk towards a perfume shop.

"Where are you going? If you haven't noticed, Flash is a **man** not a **woman**" Raven followed him into the shop.

"I know."

"Then why – "

"I'm getting him cologne."

Raven rolled her eyes and walked up to the counter with him. He cleared his throat and the man behind the counter, turned around to look at him.

"Ah, bonjour!"

"Bonjour, vouz-avez du… cologne?" Robin inquired in his not so perfect French.

"Oui!" the man gave a wide smile and showed Robin a selection of male colognes on the shelf behind him. While Robin was deciding on which one to choose, Raven was trying hard to keep her eyes averted from the bright pink top that the man was wearing. He was obviously gay, and as she tried not to look at him (and failing) it occurred to her that the man was checking Robin out while the innocent teenager looked among the colognes.

Raven coughed loudly, hoping he would get the message, but Robin wasn't listening, and so he carried on looking at the shelf. The gay man's eyes were on Robin's lower body and Raven began to feel uncomfortable.

"Robin, have you chosen one yet?" she asked her leader under her breath. He looked at her and his eyebrows rose when he saw the frown she was wearing on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"That guy is gay… and he's well… checking you out" Raven mumbled, even though the French man had no idea what she was saying.

"Oh" Robin blushed, his face turning a deep red and he pointed to a random cologne with neon green packaging. The man nodded and began brought it to the till, before saying to Robin,

"€23.00 perfavor."

Robin paid and as soon as the present was in a plastic bag, Robin grabbed it and took hold of Raven's shoulder and steered her out of the shop quickly. When they were about 100 yards away from the shop, Robin sat Raven down on a bench and said,

"Raven, thanks for saving me from going on a date with that guy."

"No problem?"

"No, seriously… I'm not used to that and he was looking at my - "

"Too much information" Raven covered her ears. Robin chuckled and gently removed her hands from her ears. She looked at him puzzled. They stared at each other for a moment or two when a little French boy tapped Raven on the shoulder. She turned around to look at him and saw him crying his eyes out. He looked about 3 years old, and he had light brown hair and big blue eyes.

"Quel est le problème?" she asked him.

"J'ai perdu ma mere" he replied, tears streaming down his rosy cheeks.

"He's lost his mom?" Robin asked her. Raven nodded and then said to the little boy,

"Quand avez-vous voir son dernier?"

The little boy didn't reply and instead stretched out his arms to Raven, wanting to hug her because he was scared. She hugged him and said to Robin,

"I don't think he knows when he last saw her, but I'll try to find out what she looks like."

Raven concentrated and soon enough, she was exploring the little boys mind, trying hard to find any images of his mother. Memories of toys and people he knew invaded her mind when she saw them. She finally found who she thought was the mother… or the person he was with when she found a memory of a woman around thirty years old turning around and looking through a clothes rack in one of the shops. When her back was turned, the person whose eyes she was looking through turned around and began to run out of the shop, seeing a toy shop nearby.

Raven opened her eyes and looked at Robin worriedly. He looked concerned as he asked,

"What is it?"

"He ran away because he saw a shop full of toys… the mother was looking at clothes when he ran away."

"Oh… lets go and find her. It would be far quicker if you could find where she is telepathically so we'd know where to go" Robin said, a plan forming in his mind.

"Yeah, okay…" Raven trailed off, as she tried to find his mother by tracking her thoughts. It took a while at first, seeing as she'd never met the woman and she wasn't very familiar with her, but after a moment or two, the gothic girl found her, panicking and worried near a jewelers.

"C'mon, she's near the jewelry shops" Raven told Robin as she stood up and took the little boys hand. Robin walked on the other side of the little boy, defending him from any possible dangers around him. The former sidekick jumped slightly when he felt a small, warm hand clutch his own, and he looked down to see the little boy holding both his and Raven's hands in both hands.

The trio walked around the shopping centre, heading for the jewelry department for five minutes when the little boy let go of their hands and stopped, causing the two teens to look at him in question. He stretched his arms up in the air towards Robin and he had an innocent look on his face.

"I think he wants you to carry him…" Raven offered, trying to hide a smile. Robin bent down and picked him up, and they continued on their miniature expedition. Robin couldn't help but blush as passers by looked from the toddler to Robin and Raven and tutting. He knew they assumed that the child was his and Raven's and they were only teenagers so it looked as though Raven had had a teenage pregnancy.

"This is humiliating… I wish they'd stop staring" Raven growled so that only Robin could hear her.

"Well they are judging us by what they see. Two teens and kid; what else would you think they were? - We were?" he corrected himself.

"Two babysitters looking after a child…?"

"A boyfriend and girlfriend looking after his little brother" Robin grinned. Raven rolled her eyes.

"You would think that wouldn't you?"

"Maybe…"

"Robin, c'mon, we have to find his mom because I'm hungry and it's almost noon" Raven said in all seriousness. They spent another few minutes searching for the little boy's mother. All the while the toddler kept his small arms wrapped around Robin tightly, still frightened because he wasn't with his mother.

"Is that her over there?" Robin pointed to a woman who had the same colored hair as the child, and had a tired look on her face as her eyes darted around the place, as if she was looking for something – or someone.

"Yeah, it is – " Raven was interrupted when the little boy yelled out,

"MÉRE!"

Robin let him down and he began to run towards his mother. The woman turned around in response to the call. Her face lit up in joy when she saw her son running over to her. She hugged him and kissed his forehead, happy that she'd been reunited with her child. She then turned her attention to Robin and Raven who smiled and began to walk off. The woman ran up to them and stopped them, saying,

"Merci!"

"Zero probléme" Robin returned, before he and Raven made their way over to a nearby café. Once they'd ordered their food and drinks, they sat down at a table for two in comfy red chairs. They sat in silence for a minute or two before Raven began her interrogation again.

"So who is it?"

Robin raised an eyebrow as he drank his coffee. Raven smiled and asked again.

"What's her name? The girl you like."

Not expecting _that_ question to be asked at a time like this caused Robin to spit out his coffee in surprise. He cleaned his mouth with his sleeve and looked up at Raven with a glare.

"I'm not telling you."

"Please! For the love of Azar, tell me and I'll leave you alone!"

"One word. No."

"Robin, you know what I'm like when I get angry…" Raven smirked evilly. Robin's eyes grew wide. Knowing what Raven was capable of, he said to her quietly,

"You wouldn't do that in public. Plus, we're undercover."

"How do you know what I would and wouldn't do?" she quizzed.

"Because I know you."

"Correction; you **think** you know me… but you don't."

"I do know you. You're Raven. The girl I – "

At that second his communicator rang, interrupting what he was saying. Raven hated it when the communicators went off because they always interrupted practically everything. As she was planning on how to get rid of these clever devices, she heard Robin exclaim,

"Oh hey Bat – uh - Bruce!"

"Hi, have you and Raven found a present for Flash yet? If you have, send it to me right away, because we need to get everything ready" Batman's voice replied through the communicator.

"Yeah, we'll send it up after we've eaten."

"Where are you?"

"In a café."

"Oh alright… have fun."

"Um, okay?"

Raven heard Batman chuckle and mumble something that caused Robin to blush before the Boy Wonder ended the call. Raven looked into Robin's eyes and asked,

"Why have you gone red?"

"Gee, it is hot in here isn't it?" Robin began to fan himself with his hand.

"You were fine a minute ago."

"Well a minute ago I wasn't hot" Robin smiled uncertainly, knowing that lying wasn't going to get him that far with Raven.

'_Yes you were. You were always hot… oh my gosh! Why am I thinking this?!' _Raven thought. She cleared her head and focused.

"Of course…" Raven told him.

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

**Alright, this is shorter than usual, I know, but I've got tons of homework to do, so I don't get much time on the computer. I haven't updated for ages and I didn't want to wait any longer so I figured that I should just update now ;)**

**Review please!**

**raerobgal**


	11. Paris part 3

**SOOOOO MUCH H/W! SORRY THIS IS SUPER DUPER LATE! ITS BEEN LIKE A YEAR :O!! SORRY!**

**  
But thanks for all my reviews :) Means a lot, thanks guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans (though I R-E-A-L-L-Y want to).**

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

"Well that's done and dusted" Robin said as they walked way from the post office.

"Yeah, whatever" Raven replied. "I hope he likes his present. I spent over two hours in a mall. I've actually lost it."

"No you haven't. You are just… getting more familiar with your feminine side" Robin offered.

"You're saying I'm not feminine now?" Raven growled.

"You are! Just… not as much as Starfire."

"Well she's just abnormal when it comes to shopping. She could _live_ in the flipping mall."

Robin laughed and shook his head. Without thinking, he put his arm around Raven's shoulders casually pulling her closer to him as they walked. Raven's eyes widened and then she looked up at Robin inquisitively.

"Um, Robin?"

"Yup?"

"You're touching me…"

"Oh sorry" Robin blushed and took his arm off her shoulders. Raven frowned and grabbed his arm, putting it back around her shoulders. Now it was Robin's turn to be confused.

"I thought you just said – "

"I did, but it doesn't mean I didn't like it" Raven smiled slightly.

"Oh, okay then" Robin grinned.

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

After another hour or so, the two teens got back to the luxurious hotel only to get a call from Beastboy as soon as they sat down. Robin yawned as he greeted Beastboy.

"So Robin, I hear your in Paris, the city of love" Beastboy waggled his eyebrows.

"It is a beautiful city. No wonder couples go here on their honeymoon" Robin replied calmly, knowing exactly what his green friend was thinking.

"And how are you and Raven finding it?"

"It's alright. We went to the Eiffel tower…"

"Dude, you know what I mean! Have you and Raven been up to anything?" Beastboy grinned cheekily.

"I hope you don't mean what I think you mean" Raven remarked dryly, speaking for the first time in their conversation.

"Uh– I- um – never mind" Beastboy replied nervously, knowing what Raven was capable of.

"Good" Raven grinned. Robin shook his head and sighed,

"We haven't been up to anything Beastboy. Besides, me and Raven are only friends."

Raven felt her heart drop when he said that last sentence, but ignored it and didn't let it affect her facial expression. Beastboy chuckled,

"Sure, sure. Me and Aqualad are done here dude. I think we scared those two criminals off, so we are just going to chillax until something comes up."

"You can't just 'chillax' in the middle of a mission! There's paperwork to be done! You have to be on guard at all times!" Robin shouted angrily. Raven almost smiled, knowing that Beastboy had just touched a nerve with Robin. Robin was obsessive about making sure paperwork was updated whenever possible, and to hear that his team-mates were going to put it aside aggravated him.

"Robin, calm down" Raven murmured. He took a deep breath and said to Beastboy, his voice straining slightly,

"Beastboy, just do as much work as you can until anything else comes up, alright?"

The changeling nodded, waved goodbye and ended the call abruptly. Raven smirked.

"That was fun."

Robin gave her an incredulous look before lying on the bed and closing his eyes. Raven raised an eyebrow; he couldn't be **that** tired, could he? He just lay there quietly, his eyes shut and his breathing so evenly that Raven was startled when he said to her,

"Stop staring at me. I'm feeling self-conscious, and I'm not used to it, so as you can imagine I dislike it – a lot."

"Okay, okay. I just thought you were sleeping…" She trailed off as she saw the corners of his mouth lift. "Robin. You did that on purpose."

"I know. I'm a magnificent actor" he grinned, finally opening his crystal blue eyes. Raven scowled at him and threw one of the silky pillows at him. She smiled in satisfaction as it hit him square in the chest when he sat up.

"Don't let your stupid ego get the better of you."

"Ha-ha" Robin drawled. "Come lie down here. This bed is awfully comfortable."

"With you lying there, spreading your limbs out all over the place?"

Robin brought his arms and legs closer to him so he was lying as straight as a log. Raven rolled her eyes but lay down anyway. Considering it was a massive bed, there was about a meter between them. Robin shifted so that he closed the gap more and then found a spot that was more comfortable then where he was before stayed there and relaxed.

"Come here Rae…" he whispered, closing his eyes.

"I _am_ here Boy Blunder."

"I mean, closer to me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not moving from this spot and you're still too far away for my liking."

"Robin, do you want me to snuggle up to you and wrap my arms and legs around you?" Raven asked, sarcasm rolling off her tongue. Robin laughed,

"That'd be nice but, I just wanted you to be closer to me. So that I know you are safe."

"Are you saying I can't look after myself?" Raven sat up, glaring daggers at the teenage boy ling beside her, his eyes still closed as he relaxed. He grasped her arm and pulled her back down, while saying gently,

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying I want to make sure that you are safe and not in any danger."

"Robin, why have you gone all… sweet and stuff?" Raven inquired, puzzled by his sudden personality change.

"I'm not quite sure myself, but I do know that we've become closer since the start of this mission. Don't you think that?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to be all… mushy."

Robin was about to reply to her comment when his communicator rang. Both of them too tired to sit up and talk normally, Robin held the device in the air above their heads as they looked up and saw Cyborg and Bumblebee on the screen.

"Have we called at a bad time?" Bumblebee giggled. Robin and Raven blushed but Robin explained that they were tired and couldn't be bothered to move.

"Fair enough. Are you two sharing a bed then?" Cyborg questioned.

"Yup, because in every place we've stayed in, they only have one double bed and so we've had to share and – Cyborg, we haven't been doing what you think we've been doing" Robin added because Cyborg had begun to crack up with laughter.

"Sorry, he's a bit hyper at the moment… he was eating candy bars all afternoon" Bee apologized. Raven answered with,

"It's alright. Anyway, how's everything with you guys?"

"Nothing much is happening. It's like Chemo and Ares have gone into hiding. They aren't doing as much damage as they were. What about Despero and Vandal Savage?"

"I think they've 'gone into hiding' too. They haven't been doing much damage here" Robin told them. Bored already, Raven decided to go and freshen up in the bathroom. She left Robin talking to Bumblebee and Cyborg and strolled into the bathroom, turning on the light. Automatically, the under-floor heating as well as the lights came on and Raven sighed in content. This was luxury at its best… if only she had this bathroom back at the tower.

She sprayed on some more deodorant and brushed her hair again before catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her make-up had slightly come off and her pale face looked deprived of sleep. She stared at her reflection in disgust; how would she ever attract anyone with her plain features? She'd been so distracted with thinking about her looks that she didn't notice Robin come into the bathroom and stand behind her.

"Rae, are you alright?" he inquired.

"Yeah…"

"Raven."

"Okay, fine, you win. I was just thinking that – you know what, never mind, this is stupid and you wouldn't understand" Raven said, laughing at herself slightly.

"Tell me what's wrong – and _then_ tell me why I wouldn't understand."

"I was wondering how I would ever get a boyfriend, or someone to love me when I look like this. I mean, I'm pale and plain and – "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You aren't 'plain'; you're unique and beautiful. Any guy would be completely nuts if he wasn't attracted to you."

"I'm beautiful?" Raven gasped. Robin nodded with a smile. Raven returned the smile and leaned against his chest, silently thanking Azar for letting her know Robin's true thoughts about her.

"Why did you say I wouldn't understand this?" Robin asked curiously.

"Oh, well you're handsome and have girls chasing you all the time so you don't have to worry about what you look like or if you're ever going to have a girlfriend."

"You think I'm handsome?" Robin smirked.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Raven tested.

"Yes" They both answered each other's questions at the same time. They started chuckling, their laughter echoing off the walls of the designer bathroom. After another moment they calmed down and regained composure. A moment passed and they began to lean in, closing the gap between their lips, almost kissing the other, when Raven pulled away and said,

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"Shouldn't be doing what? We didn't even do anything."

"Robin… we're on a mission."

Robin was about to say something else to her when someone knocked on their hotel room door. Seeing this as a chance of 'escape', Raven quickly strode over to the door and answered it to one of the hotel staff.

"Bonjour mademoiselle" he said curtly, handing her an envelope.

"Merci…" Raven muttered, curiosity flooding through her as she wondered what was inside the envelope. The man nodded and walked away as Raven shut the door. She began to open the envelope, interested to see what was inside as Robin came and stood beside her, also taking an interest in knowing what the envelope contained.

Inside, lay a note and something quite small wrapped up in wrapping paper. Robin took the note and read it aloud;

"Dear dudes, I hope you're having a good time in Europe. I know this is kind of odd because I could just call you but I had to send Robin a little present. Sorry Rae, I figured you weren't the present type kind of person. Aqualad doesn't know I did this so keep quiet. Hope you're both okay. Robin, no need to thank me for the present – your welcome. From, Beastboy."

"I'll leave you to open your present – but tell me what it is after, okay?" Raven said as she walked over to the TV to watch the French news. Making sure Raven wasn't looking; he ripped the paper off the present and gasped when he saw what it was. His shock was immediately replaced with embarrassment, and then anger. How could Beastboy send him _this_?! Was this his idea of a joke? Because Robin certainly wasn't finding it funny in any way at all.

"Hey Robin, are you alright? You look… mad" Raven frowned from where she sat in front of the television. Her voice made him jump at least 3 foot in the air as he'd been so involved in thinking about how sick Beastboy's mind was. He cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about something. Don't worry."

"Anyway," Raven continued, "what was this present that you got from Beastboy?"

"Oh, nothing. So what are the latest happenings in France, eh? Celebrities getting married? Criminals on the loose?" he tried changing the subject.

"Um, there were some riots in the south of France because of taxes or something and there was an accident near Calais on the motorway" Raven answered.

"Okay, good, do you want to go out somewhere?"

"What?" Raven inquired. He was acting a bit strangely. First, he was all angry, and then he was suddenly interested in the news and now he wanted to go out somewhere.

"Come on let's go! Grab your coat and the keys" he rushed, still flustered from the item he'd received. He snatched up his own coat and turned off the television. By the time he'd done all of this, Raven was waiting patiently at the door with her coat on and the keys in her hand.

"Don't just stand there! Open the door and – "

"Robin, I will not do anything else until you tell me what's going on. Why are you in a rush all of a sudden?"

"Raven – "

"No. I am not moving until you – Robin put me down!" Raven cried as she was scooped up into his arms. He opened the door, and locked the door with the key. He ran down the corridor, holding Raven as if she was as light as a feather. It was only when they got downstairs to the lobby that he stopped and put her down.

"What is the matter with you?!" Raven almost screamed. Robin ignored her and ran outside into the cool night air. She followed him and watched as he breathed in deeply, savoring the moment. He calmed down and turned to face her, answering her question.

"I'm sorry. I just felt a little claustrophobic and I needed air. Anyway, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, you were the one who decided we go somewhere."

"Right. How about we go check out the River Seine?"

Raven stared at him. She was never going near a river ever again. Ever.

"Rae, you have to face your fears. Rivers are only bodies of water… our home is surrounded by the sea, a much bigger body of water and you're afraid of a river. Come on, we're in Paris! How often do you get to go to Paris? Let's have fun!"

He took her hand in his and ran with her to the direction of the city centre where they would find the magnificent river.

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

She looked at her reflection in the deep water and shuddered. Mostly because it was cold, but also because she remembered the last time she'd been inside a river… and it was not pleasant. Robin sensed her discomfort put his arm around her waist, letting her know she was safe in his strong arms.

"Robin…" she said, her eyes looking at the reflection of the lights on the black water, shimmering with the small waves and ripples.

"Mmm?"

"How long do you reckon this mission is going to last? I mean, we're never going to find Despero and Vandal Savage at this rate."

"Think again missy!" an evil voice behind them countered. They turned to see Vandal Savage and Despero standing ten feet behind them, ready for battle. Before either titan could move, Vandal Savage had already thrown few daggers towards Raven. A nano-second before being hit, she jumped out of the way and surrounded a nearby lamp post in black aura, and then chucked it in the criminals direction. He dodged it easily before running up to her with weapons at the ready.

Meanwhile, Robin was having difficulty escaping Despero attacks. Not only did he have to do that, but he had to keep his mental walls up, as he was certain Despero was trying to read his thoughts so he would know where the former sidekick was going to go and when he would. Luckily though, as he lived with someone (Raven) who could read minds, it wasn't that difficult to keep his thoughts to himself.

Seeing that he couldn't defeat Robin this way, he decided on trying some hypnotism. He flew faster than Robin was running and landed right in front of Robin, causing him to stop in tracks, almost knocking into Despero. Just as he was getting out his bo-staff, Despero began hypnotize Robin without breaking a sweat.

"No… I must… resist…" Robin struggled against Despero's strong hypnotizing gaze, but eventually he gave in. Despero's features darkened with a mischievous smile.

"Take this!" Raven screamed as her powers encased Vandal Savage and began to throw him against the ground repeatedly, inflicting as much damage as she could. It didn't affect him much though and he only gained a few cuts and bruises. Annoyed that she wasn't inflicting much pain on him, she began to throw him around harder and faster. She was just about to knock him unconscious when she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her arms, holding them to her body and stopping her attack.

"Robin, what – "

She couldn't finish her sentence as he threw her over Despero who caught her and roughly let her drop to the floor. Being tough though, she got up again, and ignored the ringing in her ears, and the confusion as to why Robin had acted in that manner. However, as she saw him walk over to her, his eyes were glazed over and emotionless. She noticed that Despero seemed to stand there doing nothing and watched Robin intently as if he were controlling him –

"Robin stop!" Raven cried, finally realizing that he was hypnotized and wasn't doing this with his own free will. His face began to crease as heard her plea and it jogged something inside him. He fell to his knees, his hands on the side of his head because he couldn't concentrate.

Raven gasped. Seeing him like this hurt her and she started to make her way over to him to help him but then was grabbed from behind by Vandal Savage. Struggling to break free, she paused as she saw Despero's fist come straight towards her face. Shutting her eyes and bracing herself for the impact she felt his fist collide with her nose, making her scream in pain as she was thrown like a rag doll several feet away.

Robin, who was still trying to stop his mental battle with the hypnotism and his true self stopped as he heard Raven's piercing scream. He broke out of his hypnotized state immediately and his face turned into one of anger as he stood up and lunged at Despero.

He kicked, punched and hit the telekinetic villain with all his strength. He was mad and angry that Raven was hurt because of him. No one who hurt Raven would get away with it. No one. Tired of being kicked at, Despero jumped out of the way and began a hand to hand combat with Robin, but seeing as this wasn't his specialty, he began to get weaker.

Vandal Savage was satisfied that Raven was in no condition to fight as she was tending to her broken and bleeding nose and could see that his partner in crime was losing - he was stronger mentally than physically. Vandal Savage was the opposite and was a strong warrior in martial arts so he jumped into the battle, allowing a worn out Despero to regain strength.

Both Robin and Vandal Savage began to throw strong punches at each other, both dodging and attacking simultaneously. Robin threw a punch, but his opponent dodged it and then swung his leg, trying to knock Robin off his feet but Robin just jumped in the air and kicked his long leg towards Vandal Savage's jaw. He missed it by an inch but then started to throw more punches at him.

The fight continued like that for a while until Robin saw Raven sitting on the floor a few meter away, holding her injured nose in her hands. All he wanted to do was cradle her in his arms and take away her pain, but he knew he couldn't do that. Not yet at least.

"This is for you Raven" he muttered and threw the hardest punch he'd ever given anyone, knocking the criminal to the floor. He continued with his attacks, each punch and each kick getting harder and harder until finally, Vandal Savage couldn't take anymore. Just as he was losing consciousness, Despero came out of nowhere and lifted up his partner before disappearing into the night.

"Rae! Are you okay?" Robin inquired, helping Raven get up from the floor. She laughed slightly,

"Do I look okay Boy Blunder? But other than a broken nose I'm fine and – "

"You're bleeding!" he gasped, taking her blood-soaked hand away from her heavily bleeding nose. His heart broke to see her in the state.

"It's nothing. I can heal it, but I don't have enough energy to teleport us to the hotel _and_ heal myself."

"Well I can carry you so you don't have to teleport us. I wouldn't ask you to do anything in your position," Robin protested.

"No I'm teleporting us," Raven told him, surrounding them both in her black aura, teleporting them back to their luxurious hotel room. As soon as they got there, Raven fell to the floor exhausted. Before she actually hit the floor though, Robin caught her and carried her bridal style to the bathroom and helped her to stand up straight while he turned the tap on.

"I can stand up by myself you know" she said to him, although she still wasn't strong enough to keep herself standing. He shook his head still holding her waist, refusing to let her fall over and as she washed the blood off her hands, he reached over to get a few tissues before holding them gently to her nose.

Once her hands were clean and she'd regained some strength, Raven managed to stand up straight by herself and hold a tissue to her nose. Robin followed her to the bed and sat down next to her, watching her intently.

"What are you looking at? I'm fine now."

"If you were fine your nose wouldn't be bleeding still would it?" he pointed out. Raven rolled her eyes. After a moment the bleeding stopped and Raven removed the tissue, revealing her damaged nose that was at an odd angle. Robin stared in horror but Raven calmly stated that it was just broken.

"I can fix it in the morning. I just need some sleep," she said, kicking off her shoes. Robin stood up and grabbed his pajamas, going into the bathroom to change, giving Raven her privacy and keeping his own.

Robin quickly got his pajamas on and walked into the room as Raven was still changing. She hadn't realized he had come back in the room as her back was to him, and Robin was too entranced to go back in the bathroom. He could see her bare back as she tried to unfold her pajama top before she put it on. Wanting to be a good gentleman and respect her privacy, he tried to force himself to go back inside the hotel bathroom, but being a hormonal teenager, he wanted to stay and look at her get changed.

His legs refused to walk away and were rooted to the spot as his eyes never once left her figure. He imagined what it must feel like to touch her bare back and this made his lust increase. Sadly for him, this moment was ruined when she pulled on her top, covering her pale back. He quickly began to walk over to the bed so she wouldn't suspect he had seen her change and lay down underneath the covers.

"Goodnight Rae-Rae" he said, his voice muffled as he spoke into the pillow. Raven growled angrily at him for calling her that but got inside the bed next to him as she was too tired to have an argument.

"Goodnight blunder boy," she replied, rolling onto her side, facing in the other direction from him and shutting her eyes. They re-opened suddenly when she felt Robin's arm drape over her slim waist, holding her closer to him. A calm feeling washed over her and she rested her hand on his, falling asleep almost instantly.

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

"Batman, what are you doing?" Wonder Woman asked as she saw him try to contact someone on the big computer.

"Trying to contact Robin…" Batman trailed off as he pressed a few more buttons on the keyboard. Wonder Woman watched as he tried to contact the Boy Wonder but failed again and again.

"Why are you trying to contact him at this hour? Where he is in France, it's like 3am. He's probably asleep."

"I need to tell him that the criminals he's following are on the move again. They were supposed to steal from at least fifteen museums, but something must of happened for them to suddenly run away…"

"Stop obsessing over this. Contact him during the day, but now go to sleep. You need to rest," Wonder Woman said, speaking her words of wisdom. Batman couldn't say no to Wonder Woman, who was his girlfriend now and so he sighed, turning off the computer and taking her hand in his, leading them off to the corridors where their bedrooms were.

"What are you two doing up so late?" Hawk Girl's voice said from behind them. They stopped walking and turned around to see her leaning against the wall casually.

"None of your business Shayera. What are _you_ doing up so late?" Batman questioned, suspicious of his team mate because she was up at this hour.

"_I_ was on my way back from the bathroom when I happened to notice you two strolling down the hallway," she replied, still leaning against the wall. She pushed off from the wall and began to walk in the other direction towards her bedroom after saying a brief goodnight.

Bruce and Diana continued on their way towards their rooms, when they came to Diana's bedroom. Wonder Woman let go of her boyfriends hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams," she whispered, opening her door. Before she could step inside though, Batman took her wrist in his hand in a gentle grasp and span her around face him, then planted a kiss on her plump lips. Wonder Woman responded to the kiss, deepening it as she kissed his with more passion. Bruce kissed her back with an equal amount of passion, possibly even more and then quickly broke the kiss, and just as Diana was about to protest, he pulled them both into her room, closing the door behind them.

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

Robin woke with a start, his eyes adjusting to the almost pitch black room. He heard his communicator ringing its familiar tune and unwillingly took his arm off Raven's waist so that he could reach for it. His hand ran across the bedside table, trying to feel for the communicator in the dark. Finally, after a few seconds of frantic searching, his hand found the small object and he flipped it open, the light from the screen temporarily blinding him as he had just become accustomed to the dark and now he had to adapt to the sudden light.

"Hello?" he croaked, his voice groggy from just being woken up. On the screen was a happy Starfire who was wearing a sunhat and sunglasses.

"Friend Robin! How are you?" her loud voice said though the screen. Robin cursed as Raven stirred next to him and he whispered to Starfire,

"I'm tired – you kind of woke me up, but keep your voice down or you'll wake Rae up too."

"Oh, sorry," Starfire whispered, a blush on her cheeks. "I was calling to see if everything was alright where you are. I forgot about the time differences. It is late morning here, and there it is obviously early morning."

"Yeah…"

"I will end the call now. Goodbye!"

The screen went blank as the call ended and Robin groaned in annoyance. Sure, Starfire was his friend but sometimes he didn't have the patience to deal with her naivety and innocence. Just as he was about to settle down again, Raven's hand grasped his shirt.

"Robin?" she croaked from beside him in the dark.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if I woke you. Go back to sleep," Robin said quietly, lying down beside her again, looking at her face, which in his mind was the prettiest face in the universe.

"But why were you – "

"Shh…" Robin whispered, using his fingers to gently shut her eyes. Raven didn't bother to open her eyes again as she was afraid that it would somehow ruin the moment.

Robin grinned and then shut his own eyes, happy that she hadn't bothered to argue with him, and also content with the fact that he'd managed to touch her face without her complaining. If he'd done that at the tower a few months ago, he was sure that she'd have sent him to another dimension and left him there for as long as she pleased… possibly for an eternity.

The thoughts that went through his head before drifting off to sleep were that maybe someday, Raven would feel the same emotions for him as he felt for her. He had no idea that that 'someday' was happening already.

**[I was going to stop here, but because its such a late update, I'll give you some more to read]**

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

Raven splashed her face with water in an attempt to wake herself up properly. It was eight o clock in the morning and because of being woken up in the middle of the night, she was still very tired, but not as tired as Robin, as he was still asleep in the bed.

The position she'd woken up in was one she wanted to remain in forever, but she knew that could never happen. She'd been lying against Robin, his head resting on top of hers and her fingers had been intertwined with his. How she wished that they could share that position again… the only difference being that they would both be awake. That way Raven would know for sure that Robin cared about her, maybe even more then a friend.

"Yeah right," she laughed quietly. He would never rest his head atop hers willingly and wrap his arms around her, their fingers laced in together... or would he?

She dried her wet face and then inspected her nose. It didn't seem broken, but it still hurt like crazy. Knowing that she'd just have to let it heal on it's own, rather than her using her powers… that was just lazy. Hearing motion in the bedroom, she turned the light off in the bathroom and walked into the bedroom, where Robin was sitting up in bed.

"Good morning," he yawned loudly in greeting.

"Charming. Good morning yourself," Raven told him, rolling her eyes. Robin chuckled and then sprang out of the bed, so quickly that Raven didn't even have a chance to blink.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit hyper this morning," Raven said as he skipped over to the dresser. Robin picked up a hairbrush and started humming.

"Okay, seriously, what's wrong with you?" Raven folded her arms across her chest. Robin looked up, setting down the brush and then strode over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Am I not allowed to relax and just… 'let my hair down' every once in a while?"

"You don't have hair long enough to let down."

"Well then can't I have a break every once in a while?" he pouted.

"Yeah, but… you're usually obsessing over missions and – stop pouting 'cause you look really silly like that," Raven remarked dryly.

"Whatever, I'm still taking a break. How's your nose?"

"It's fine" Raven shrugged off his hands and opened up her suitcase, pulling out a blue vest top that clung to her frame nicely. To go with the top, she unfolded a pair of dark blue jeans and then brought the clothes into the bathroom with her to have a shower and then get changed.

When Robin heard the water begin to fall from the shower head, he knew that he had at least ten minutes to get ready so he didn't have to rush. He decided on wearing a red t-shirt that put emphasis on his muscles, especially his abdomen. He pulled on some black cargo pants and then laced up his trainers.

Raven still wasn't out of the bathroom yet and so Robin sat on the bed and stayed quiet, listening to the water still running in the bathroom. Faintly he could make out a soft melody coming from the bathroom. Curious to know more, he put his head against the door and heard that the melody was coming from Raven as she was singing quietly in the shower. Her singing was so quiet that he could barely make out what she was saying, but once he recognized the song, he began to sing along quietly too.

"I don't know what you're expecting of me, put under the pressure of walking in your shoes…" **(1) **he sang, a little louder than intended. As they sang the song, getting nearer and nearer the chorus, they both sang louder and louder until they were almost shouting when they reached the chorus. Just as Robin was about to go into the second verse, he heard the water turn off in the shower and the shower curtain pulled back. He shut his mouth instantly.

"Robin?" Raven's voice called from the other side of the door, where she was stood in the shower.

"Yeah?"

"Were you just singing?"

"Yes but only because you were," Robin called in reply, knowing that she'd only get angry – but he was in a playful mood and couldn't care less. Sure enough, the door clicked open, and Raven stood with a towel wrapped around her wet body, her hair dripping with water, leaving droplets on the floor where she stood.

"You shouldn't listen to me when I'm in the shower Robin," she glared upwards at him.

"Well I wasn't going to ignore that enchanting melody coming from the bathroom now, was I?"

"Enchanting? Since when was my singing 'enchanting'?"

"I don't know. You have a nice voice though. Care to sing more?"

"No. And, as much as I'd love to stand here chatting with you while I stand practically soaked and naked all day, I have to dry my hair and get dressed," she added sarcastically. Robin chuckled as she shut the door in his face and commenced getting changed in the bathroom.

He began to walk over to the window to have a look at the view, when his communicator started ring, letting him know that he had an incoming call. He flipped open the device and was slightly surprised to see his adoptive father on the screen, fixing him with a penetrating gaze that Robin could see clearly, even if the dark knight's eyes were hidden behind his mask.

"Hey, what's up?" Robin asked, almost cheerful.

"Finally I get through to you! After a whole night of... what's up with you Robin? You seem very happy all of a sudden."

"I'm just in a good mood. Why'd you call?"

"I called to let you know that Despero and Vandal Savage are headed towards the French and German border. They had planned to steal from many museums that held expensive artifacts from all the evidence we have here, and yet they are running away. Have been since last night. Do you know anything we don't?"

"Raven and I ran into them yesterday evening. We fought them and they didn't seem injured badly or anything when they left us."

"Did you or Raven get any injuries?" Batman inquired, concerned for the teenagers.

"Well Raven broke her nose – "

"Ouch."

"Yeah; it's healing though. I didn't get any injuries, thank goodness," Robin said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yes. Look Robin, you and Raven have to leave Paris as soon as possible to follow Vandal Savage and Despero to Germany."

"Sure, whatever. How are you and Wonder Woman getting on at the Watchtower, huh?" Robin smirked, changing the subject in his favor.

"Uh, what – what do you mean?" Batman cursed himself silently for stuttering and showing weakness.

"Oh you know_ exactly_ what I mean…"

"Robin, you have a disgusting mind. Besides, it's my personal business. How about you and Raven? You aren't getting up to anything are you?"

"N-no." Robin said, and thought afterwards. _'Though I wish I was...'_

"Of course. Just to let you know, it's so obvious that you really like her more than just a friend," Batman told him truthfully.

"I don't! What gives you that impression?" Robin denied.

"Stop denying it – you have a crush on her. Just tell her! I'm sure she returns you're feelings."

"Yeah right. Why does everyone think me and Raven are totally into each other? Anyway, she's almost finished getting ready now so I've got to go."

"Bye Robin, and good luck with Raven!" Batman said, ending the call. Robin sighed. He did have a crush on Raven… or he had a crush before. Now what he felt for her was more like love.

He jumped back to reality when the bathroom door swung open and Raven walked out, fully dressed but her hair was still damp. He felt his mouth go dry, as she walked past him, grabbing her hairbrush so brush out her tangled hair. He could smell the shampoo on her hair from where he stood and felt his knees go weak. That was the scent that he couldn't describe as anything else other than 'Raven'.

"Batman called and said that we better leave Paris ASAP so we can catch up with Despero and Vandal Savage," Robin explained to her, breaking the silence between them.

"Ok, but where are they headed?"

"Germany."

"Ah, Germany. Have you been there before?" Raven inquired, turning around to face him.

"No; I've told you before that I've never been to Europe. How about you?"

"I've never been. I've heard it's very interesting though. You know, with museums and sites about World War II with information on what happened."

"So you want to visit a concentration camp?"

"I don't really mind. It'll be something interesting to do. But Robin, we're on a mission. We can't keep straying from it."

"Europe is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, and just because I'm the team leader and supposedly boring and serious, it doesn't mean that I can't enjoy myself on this mission. As they say, 'When in Rome – '"

"Except that we aren't in Rome. We are in Paris, and about to go to Germany," Raven pointed out.

"Yeah…"

"When do you want to leave?"

"After dinner tonight. Because then we'll get to Germany in the morning and we can have most of the day there setting up."

"Alright. So what are we doing today?"

"Well seeing as the villains aren't around… we can enjoy Paris properly today I suppose. Where's the camera?" Robin asked, beginning to search for the digital camera.

"I have no idea, but do we have to take pictures?"

"Yes. In the years to come, we'll look at these pictures and remember everything that happened on this mission… and we'll get to boast to everyone that we were in Paris!"

Raven groaned, but gave Robin a hand in trying to find the camera. They found it at the bottom of Robin's suitcase, along with some of his extra weapons.

"I was wondering where I put those…" Robin muttered, regarding his weapons with interest. Raven walked over to the door with the camera in her grasp, and waited impatiently for Robin to hurry up.

"I'll leave without you if you don't put away your toys," she told him, not wanting to wait any longer. That being said, Robin put his weapons away and walked up to Raven. Her hand was on the doorknob, but because he was in such a rush to get out with Raven, he put his hand on top of hers on the doorknob accidently.

"Oh, um, sorry…" Robin mumbled, his cheeks turning red. He lifted his hand from Raven's hand and she opened the door, her cheeks also bearing a red tint to them. After an awkward moment of silence after the incident, Robin cleared his throat and said,

"How about we go to an art museum or something…"

"Alright, but Robin…"

"Yes?"

"We're teenagers. Shouldn't we be doing something that teenagers do?"

"And what did you have in mind?"

They were walking down the hallway, and were nearing the top of the stairs. The carpeted floors were clean, and made the hotel look even more amazing than before, if that was possible.

"Well I'm not good at choosing the 'fun stuff'… it's usually up to Cyborg or Beastboy to choose where we go. I normally go to the library or whatever, but I don't want to bore you. You choose a fun place for us to go," Raven replied.

"Well there's no point in going to Disneyland, now that we've got only a few hours left here."

"I'm sure there's other fun things to do other than theme parks… there's got to be."

"Raven, you know what?"

"What?" she inquired, as they opened the doors to exit the hotel.

"I don't care what we do, as long as you enjoy yourself."

"C'mon, you've got to choose something. You'd be so bored if we did what I wanted to do – "

"Raven. If I'm with you, how could I be bored? You're interesting, and you never have and never would make me bored."

Raven stopped walking and looked him in the eye. He stopped too and held her gaze. Her eyes seemed to be searching his, as if looking for something. After a minute, she gasped.

"What?" Robin questioned, curious as to what was wrong.

"You're telling the truth."

"You thought I was lying?"

Raven blushed and nodded. Robin's brow creased in confusion. '_Why would she think I was lying?_' he thought. When Robin didn't answer, Raven said,

"I'm sorry, but its just… I'm not used to being complemented. My father used to put me down all the time and I grew used to it. When people began to compliment, I thought they were lying, but when you said something like that… I thought you really were lying and now I know that you aren't and…"

"Rae, remember this. When I compliment, praise or tell you something serious, it's always going to be truthful. Like before when I said you were beautiful… it's because you are and that's the truth."

Raven felt her heart pound in her chest… was he trying to say he liked her? '_No, he's just saying something positive about me – but he said he thought I was beautiful and that he meant it_,' she thought. Hearing Robin say what he had just said had stirred so many emotions inside her, and to let them all out, she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Thank you Robin."

"For what?" Robin returned, hugging her back.

"For being honest with me."

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

**Whoa that was long. Sorry about the odd ending lol…**

**Oh yeah, just to explain something:**

**(1) – That song that was being sung by Robin (and Raven) was 'Numb' by Linkin Park; I adore that song. **

**Again, I'm sorry for the super long wait. I hope the next chapter is out sooner than this one was, but I can't guarantee anything.**

**Bye for now,**

**raerobgal ;)**


	12. The Chase Continues

**Hey, this is chapter 12… and I know this has taken ages to write, (over two years…) sorry! The last few years have incredibly busy, and I had a MAJOR writers block with this fanfic - but it's the holidays now :)**

Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans - only the idea of this fan-fic. 

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

"So… this is Germany, eh?" Robin dropped his bags on the ground. They had just gotten off the coach which had taken them straight from Paris to Berlin… it had been a long journey, taking over 10 hours. Most of their journey had been spent sleeping, chatting, eating snacks, or watching the scenery.

"It appears to be. We need to find a hotel now though…" Raven trailed off, her eyes searching for any signs of a hotel nearby the drop off point where they were stood. They had been dropped off in central Berlin, right nest one of the landmarks; the TV tower.

"Okay, let's go look around."

After half an hour of hotel hunting, they began to get tired. All the hotels they had already tried were fully booked as this was the busiest time of year in Germany. Raven spotted a bench and went to sit down, her legs tired from walking around so much. Robin came and sat down next to her, resting his bags next to hers by their feet. He sighed,

"I'm sure we'll find one Rae. It can't be that hard to find a hotel."

"If you say so… and when we don't find one, it's your fault, okay?"

"My fault? How is it _my_ fault?"

"Because, Richard, you know how hard it is to find a hotel in central Berlin at this time of year… we should've started in the suburbs or somewhere…" Raven said, and folded her arms across her chest.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'll find a place for us Rae. Don't worry."

"You said that an hour ago, and I still don't see any places – "

Raven was cut off when a swarm of flying daggers flew past her. Immediately, she stood up and span around to the direction from where the daggers came from and saw Vandal Savage standing 30 feet away from them, with Despero floating in mid-air beside him.

"I see you're hot on our heels, titans," hissed Vandal Savage.

"All we want to do is stop you from wreaking havoc, and the only way we can do that is by following you," Robin replied, sounding slightly irritated.

"Clever children; you certainly know how to give a good cat-and-mouse chase then, don't you?" Despero snarled.

"It doesn't take a genius to work out how to chase down low-lives such as yourselves," Raven answered, her tone deadly.

"Low-lives? What foul language coming from such a young woman… Didn't your parents ever teach you manners?" Despero grinned, knowing he was pressing buttons.

"My mother taught me everything I ever needed to know," Raven said as calmly as she could.

"Charming… you should have paid more attention to your father's teachings though as he is one of the most inspirational – "

Raven didn't let Despero finish his sentence as she flew up and launched a full on attack on him, throwing black disks of energy at him. She didn't stop once, so he didn't get a chance to defend himself or attack back. Seeing his partner unable to attack back, Vandal Savage threw a number of knives towards the half demon, which she dodged, but couldn't dodge all of them. One knife stabbed her leg, stopping her violent attacks on Despero.

"Raven!" Robin shouted, running over and catching her before she fell to the ground in pain. He held her in his strong arms as she writhed in pain from the stab wound in her leg, biting her lip to stop herself from screaming. Robin set her down on the ground gently saying,

"Stay there."

He began to charge at Despero and Vandal Savage, and could hear Raven's pained voice reply,

"Well it's not like I can go anywhere right now anyway!"

Ignoring her comment, Robin took aim at Vandal Savage and threw half a dozen smoke bombs at him, so that he would be blinded temporarily by the white clouds. He threw a bird-a-rang at Despero, who was levitating 5 feet in the air, and narrowly missed him.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that bird boy," Despero laughed. Robin grinded his teeth together and began to toss bird-a-rang after bird-a-rang towards the evil being. He could not dodge all of them though, and was brought down to the floor as three bird-a-rangs hit him. Once the smoke surrounding Vandal Savage had cleared, he opened his eyes to see Robin's fist collide with his jaw. He fell back in pain, giving Robin enough time to go and check on Raven.

Raven who had been busy trying to heal her leg looked up when she heard footsteps running towards her. Robin kneeled down beside her and touching the wound lightly said,

"Rae, is it still hurting as bad?"

"Not as much as before but it still kills," she answered through gritted teeth as the searing pain was still causing her agony. She glanced at his face and gasped as she saw how much emotion he was displaying on his face. He truly was concerned about her injury, and not just because he was her leader but… for another reason too, but she couldn't figure out what the reason was.

A moment later however, a blast of energy was being aimed at Robin who back flipped out of the way. Being a good acrobatic, he landed the back flip on Despero's shoulders and knocked him out by pinching a sensitive point on his neck. They both fell to the floor, but Robin cleverly jumped off him in time to save himself. He wheeled around to face Vandal Savage who was still staring in shock.

Robin initiated a combat battle with the armored enemy, but after a minute, Vandal Savage leapt backwards and hissed,

"This is pathetic; there's no point in staying here any longer!"

That being said, he picked up Despero, throwing him over his shoulder and then ran off, leaving Robin to tend to the injured titan. She was still healing herself but the wound was still visible and there was blood on the ground underneath her leg.

"I'm gonna get you to a hospital because it isn't right that you have to heal it your – "

"No, Robin. I can heal it. It just takes a bit of time, that's all," Raven interrupted. Robin kept quiet for a moment and as she continued to heal herself, he said to her,

"Well they're leaving Germany… and we just got here. Wanna stay the night or just leave straight away?"

"I don't mind. I think we should keep following them but it's going to take a while to get out of here. Do you think we could rent a car or something, then see how far we get?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan… but who would let us rent a car that we wouldn't be able to return?" Robin inquired. Raven didn't answer as she was finishing up healing her leg so all her attention was concentrated on that. Just then, Robin had an idea, "I suppose we could get Batman or someone to lend us an undercover Justice League vehicle that they use for missions…"

Raven had finished healing her leg as much as she could – she would let nature take its course and finish the job. Looking up at Robin, she sighed, "Then why don't you call and ask?"

Robin held out his hand to help Raven up from the ground, which she willingly took. Once she was up on her own feet, she swayed a little, but she soon steadied herself as she put a hand on Robin's shoulder to keep her balance. Trying desperately to ignore the fact that _her_ hand was resting on _his_ shoulder, Robin took out his communicator and dialed the Justice League headquarters.

After a moment or two, Superman's face appeared on the screen. He looked exhausted, as he had been holding meetings all week and had been busy making sure everyone was happy with any new arrangements. Slightly surprised to see the two teenagers, but nonetheless quite happy, he greeted,

"Hello there Robin and Raven. How can I help you?"

"Hey Superman, we were just wondering if you could lend us one of your undercover cars for a day or two – if that's ok with you," Robin added quickly.

"Yeah that's alright, which model would you like? A Mercedes, a Range Rover, a Corvette, a Porsche, a Renault, a Lamborghini, a Ferrari, a Honda, a Volks– "

"Any would be fine," Robin smiled, trying to save Superman the trouble of remembering all the models of the cars they had.

"Are you sure? Well in that case, would you like a Corvette? Seeing as it is a really nice car…"

"That'd be great, thank you."

"Anytime, I'll send it down to your co-ordinates when this call ends. By the way, how is your progress coming along?" Superman asked, intrigued.

"Well, we've been on a wild goose chase from England, to Spain, to France, and now we're in Germany," Raven replied, talking for the first time since the conversation had begun.

"And you still haven't caught Despero and Vandal Savage yet?"

"We've encountered them many times, but they always escape just before we defeat them," Raven answered.

"Oh, I see. Well, they're going to run out of places to run to soon, so it should all be over soon."

Both Robin and Raven felt a slight disappointment when Superman had said 'so it should all be over soon', because in truth… they were both strangely enjoying themselves. They both smiled weakly at Superman, trying to seem happy about the fact. Superman could see right through their efforts, however, but said nothing.

"Yeah, well I guess we have to go and follow them now, so they don't get too far ahead…" Robin trailed off.

"Good idea, I will send the car down, as I've traced your co-ordinates… you're right in the centre of Berlin. I bet the scenery is wonderful. Anyway, goodbye for now, and good luck."

"Thanks," both titans smiled, before the call ended. Sure enough, as soon as Robin closed his communicator an electric blue flash appeared beside them, before disappearing and in its place was a red Corvette, the newest model available.

Rushing over to the car, Robin began to inspect every inch and angle of the vehicle, his smile growing each time he found something impressive. Raven watched him in amusement, as he grew excited over an instrument of speed and aerodynamics. Maybe the simplest things in life did bring the greatest pleasures...

"Rae, this car is amazing!" Robin announced, walking up to her once he had spent the last ten minutes examining the vehicle.

"I can tell," she remarked with a small smile. Robin returned the affection, before saying,

"C'mon, let's load up the car with our luggage, and get the heck out of Germany."

"…but where are we headed for?" Raven inquired.

"Well, how about you load up the car and I track them down, then?"

Raven nodded in response and began to open the car boot with her powers, before levitating each item of luggage into the car. Meanwhile, Robin was trying to get a signal and trying to track down the villains. Two minutes later, Raven had finished packing up the car and was waiting for Robin to conclude on where they were headed. He still hadn't found them yet, and deciding that she should rest her leg, she climbed into the passenger seat, which was actually _really_ comfortable. She relaxed into the seat, closing her eyes to enjoy the moment…

The sound of Robin seating himself in the driver's seat forced Raven to open her eyes and look at him with a question lingering in her eyes. Answering her silent question, Robin said,

"They're nearly at the Swiss border… it will take about two hours to drive there, so we're quite far behind."

"Well at least we know where we're going," Raven monotoned.

Her leader started up the car and revved the engine, causing him to grin… he sure was going to enjoy this journey. Seeing a clear stretch of road, he maneuvered the car expertly and once he was in the right position, he pressed down hard on the pedal and they sped off into the distance.

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

Thirty minutes into the journey, Raven decided that this was a good opportunity to have a meditation session. Seeing that Robin was concentrating on the road, she decided it was best to not say anything and distract him, so crossing her legs in her seat, she closed her eyes and began to chant her three famous words in her head.

Robin noticed how quiet it was in the car and looked over to see Raven meditating. _'No wonder…' _he thought, continuing to drive down the motorway. They were 40 miles away from Berlin already, but still a long way away from Switzerland. It would probably take all day to get there even by the speed Robin was doing. He weaved in and out of other vehicles on the road easily, and his speed never faltered once. People may call it speeding, but to Robin, it was a reasonable speed. He had driven faster before, but that was on his R-Cycle, and this wasn't his own car so he didn't want to damage it.

Another hour had passed and they were now about 180 miles away from Berlin. Robin had turned the radio on a half hour ago because he had been fed up with the silence that rang throughout the car. However, he had turned the radio down to a quieter volume, as to not disturb the dark beauty beside him.

Raven opened her eyes and uncrossed her legs, finished with her meditative session. She looked over at Robin who was still driving at ridiculously fast speeds. However, even though she knew they were driving dangerously fast, she knew that they would be fine, because she trusted Robin, and knew that he was a really good driver. She coughed, signaling that she was done meditating, and trying not to astonish Robin too much.

"You're finished," Robin looked over at her.

"Yeah, I needed to catch up with my meditation, and I haven't had many chances recently."

"You could have said you were going to meditate… I thought you were giving me the silent treatment before I saw you were meditating," Robin told her, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I was going to but I didn't want to disturb you. So, how are you finding the car? Does it match up to your expectations?" Raven smirked.

"As a matter of fact, it does."

Raven laughed airily at his reply, with a smile remaining on her face afterwards. Robin felt his heart nearly leap out of his chest as he saw that smile graze her face. He loved it when she smiled…

"Robin, keep your eyes on the road! We nearly went into the back of a lorry then!" Raven exclaimed, interrupting his daydream. Turning three shades of red, Robin took his eyes off Raven and reluctantly placed them back onto the road. Raven felt a blush rising in her cheeks,_ 'He was actually looking at me, and it wasn't in disgust!' _she thought.

Just as Robin was about to start up another conversation with Raven, his communicator began to ring. Before he could pick it up to answer it however, Raven beat him to it and flipped it open so see Speedy's face on the screen. He looked slightly worried as he greeted her,

"Hey Raven, is Robin there by any chance?"

"Hi, and he's driving at the moment, why?"

"Uh, well Starfire kind of followed Chronos into a time portal and – "

"She what?!" Robin shouted from the driver's seat, his attention turning to his red-headed friend on the screen.

"She followed Chronos into a time portal and I was wondering, just, oh you know, HOW THE HECK DO I GET HER BACK?" Speedy yelled.

"Time traveling is a very serious issue," Raven told him, "And it could be seconds or even days before she came back to this dimension of time."

"When did she follow him?" Robin cut in.

"Just before I called you! As soon as she vanished I called you, hoping one of you two would know what to do," Speedy rushed.

"Well she's time travelled before, and she came back within seconds last time," Robin said, continuing to speed down the motorway.

"But – oh my God, she's back!"

Raven and Robin watched as Speedy ran over to Starfire and hug her in delight. Their embrace lasted a little longer than what was classified as a 'normal' hug. When they parted, Speedy laid a kiss on Starfire's cheek and started whispering into her ear. Raven raised an eyebrow at the affection that Speedy and Starfire were sharing and wondered briefly if there was more to the two than just friendship. Robin also seemed to notice this as his eyes widened and he looked at Raven to confirm his thoughts, and she nodded with a smile. He smirked, and then focused on the road once more.

When Speedy finally remembered that he was still in the middle of a call with Robin and Raven, he sheepishly took Starfire's hand in his own and looked at his fellow teammates.

"Uh, me and Star are kind of..." He began.

"Dating?" Raven offered, trying to keep her smile from growing too big.

"Yes, friend Raven. A-and we know it may be inappropriate but – "

"Starfire, it's ok. Cyborg and Bee are going out as well, so you're not the only ones. It seems as if nearly everyone is falling in love with each other on this mission," Robin said, cutting off Starfire mid-sentence.

Speedy laughed and winked at Robin, who blushed and pretended to have his full attention on driving. Raven looked between the two confusedly, before giving up and saying to the red-heads,

"Well I'm really happy for you guys. I can see that this relationship will last for a while."

"Oh thank you Raven! And I can see that you and – " Starfire was interrupted yet again by Speedy's hand covering her mouth, in an effort to stop her from saying too much.

"Yeah thanks Raven, but we'll let you go now because we wouldn't want Robin to crash that car of his…is that a Corvette by the way?" Speedy asked.

"It is, and it's got quite good handling," Robin answered. Speedy nodded saying,

"I've always wanted one of those… anyway, we're gonna go now, good luck with Despero and Vandal Savage."

"Thanks, and good luck with Chronos and Brimstone," Robin returned. With that, the call ended, leaving the two birds to only each other's company once more. Raven put Robin's communicator back down and mused aloud,

"They really do care a lot about each other… and they've only been together for about a week or something."

"Yeah, it's amazing how strong love can be in only a matter of time."

"Well love is amazing…" Raven muttered to herself, but Robin still caught it. He didn't reply though, as he wasn't supposed to hear her in the first place.

Raven still wasn't sure if she was mostly happy because of her two friends finding love in each other, or for the fact that all the other girls in the Teen Titans were now dating, leaving Robin free for her… But he would never want to date her, would he?

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

They had been driving for hours, and it was nearing 10 'o' clock at night. They'd just entered Switzerland and were still chasing down the two villains. Despero and Vandal Savage were somewhere in Switzerland but Robin and Raven weren't sure of where they were exactly. Robin cleared his throat and said,

"Rae?"

"Yes?"

"I'm tired."

"So am I."

"Do you wanna stop in a hotel for the night?"

"Well it would be comfier than sleeping in the car," Raven replied. Robin nodded and pulled up beside the information centre of the town they were in. They sat there with the engine off for a minute, before Robin looked at Raven and smiled. She smiled back and then realized that he was waiting for her to get out of the car and go and ask about hotels at the information desk because she was the only one who could speak all of the three languages spoken in Switzerland; French, German and Italian.

"You're coming with me though," she told him.

"Why?"

"Because I don't know what your preferences are."

"Then you need to learn," Robin smirked, opening his door and getting out of the car. Raven met him at the front of the car and they walked into the information centre.

Seeing as they were in the German part of Switzerland, all the posters in the building were in German. Reading the long words which each seemed to be at least 15 letters long made Robin shudder, as he couldn't bear to speak a language so complicated and difficult. He was so busy with his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed Raven speaking to the blonde haired man behind the desk.

"Ja, einen Hotel," Raven confirmed.

"Wie viele Sterne würden sie es gerne haben?" the man asked. Raven looked over at Robin and repeated the question in English,

"How many stars would you like the hotel to have?"

"Preferably 5 star, but anything with a bathroom is fine," Robin replied with a cocky smile. Raven rolled her and eyes and told the man that any hotel would be fine.

Taking out a map, the blonde began to point out all the hotels in the local area and told Raven which ones were the best ones. After narrowing it down to two, Raven asked if he had any pictures or images of what the hotels looked like. He pulled out a few sheets of laminated paper from a folder under the desk and fanned them out for Raven and Robin to look at. Finally having decided Raven chose one of the hotels and then asked for directions to the hotel.

"It's about two kilometers away," Raven told him as they got back into the car. Robin turned on the engine and revved it, enjoying the purring sound it made. Reversing out of their parking space, he said,

"That's not too far then, and besides, it's a five star hotel, so we're going to be relaxing in style."

"Yet again…" Raven muttered. Robin winked at her before they drove off in search of the hotel they had chosen.

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

Reaching their room, Robin put the key into the lock and turned it, opening the door to reveal a luxurious suite. The big difference in the rooms that they'd had previously and this one, however, was the fact that instead of one double bed, there were two single beds.

"Well this is new," Raven remarked dryly, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Yeah, but at least we get our own beds this time – for once someone hasn't mistaken us for a couple," Robin said, putting his suitcase down on his chosen bed, which was the one next to the window. He walked up to the window and looked at the view, which beheld the sight of many lit up buildings. "Maybe in Italy we'll get a view of the beach or something…"

Raven nodded, even though he wasn't looking at her, and began to unzip her suitcase. Even though she had finally gotten a bed all to herself, she felt a slight bit unhappy that she wouldn't be sharing a bed with Robin, and she didn't even know why. If this was a week ago, she would've been leaping in joy at the fact that she didn't have a bed buddy, but now that she'd gotten so used to sleeping in the same bed as him, she didn't particularly want to have a bed all to herself.

The half demoness had just gotten changed into her pajamas and was climbing into bed when Robin finally looked away from the window and pulled his top off, revealing his six pack, and making Raven's heart flutter in arousal. He quickly made his way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, leaving Raven to release the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

'_If only I could touch his beautiful body with my bare hands and – whoa – what the heck?_' Raven thought, frowning as she realized what she had said in her mind. She laid her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes in an attempt to calm her mind.

The opening of the bathroom door forced her to open her eyes and stare at her teammate, who was now wearing a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a grey t-shirt. He grinned at Raven as he walked past her bed and towards his own, unaware of the fact that this simple motion was making her heart beat a hundred times faster than normal.

"Night night Rae-Rae," he sang, getting into bed and turning off the light.

"Guten Nacht Robin," Raven replied.

"That's German right?"

"No it's Japanese."

"…"

"Of course it's German, Robin!" Raven sighed.

"Ah, I knew it," Robin said with a smile in his voice. Raven groaned at his childish behavior and rolled over to face the opposite direction, wishing her leader goodnight again, but in English this time.

"Okay, night Rae," Robin answered, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

Robin's eyes snapped open as he heard the loud screaming coming from Raven's bed. He sat up and ran over to her, examining her to see what was wrong. Her eyes were shut, and she was shaking with her mouth wide open projecting her screams. Instinctively, he got on top of her and pinned her arms down with his hands, and straddled her hips with his legs to reduce her kicking.

"Raven!" he yelled, attempting to wake her up, but it was no use, so her tried again, this time placing his mouth right beside her ear. Since his face was so close to hers, it was hard to resist the temptation of kissing her… Raven's eyelids flew open and she sat up, throwing Robin off her, but luckily his quick reflexes helped him to land gracefully on his feet.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked Raven cautiously, as her chest heaved from breathing so heavily. As she caught her breath, she nodded slightly before she gave up her control and let tears flow freely from her amethyst eyes.

"Shh, don't cry," Robin said softly, sitting down beside her and wrapping his arms tightly around her. As she sobbed, she told him,

"It w-was awful… I-I don't know w-what I would do if… Oh Robin."

"Rae, it was only a nightmare, don't worry."

"It seemed s-so real though!"

"Well it wasn't… Shh, it's fine," Robin whispered, resting his head on top of hers. A few more minutes passed before Raven finally began to calm down and her river or tears ceased.

"Thank you," she told him with a small smile, "Thanks for being here for me."

"No problem, I don't like seeing you upset," he replied, kissing her forehead. Raven shut her eyes contentedly after he did this, feeling much more secure than she had moments ago. She could only wish that he had kissed her lips instead, but any kiss was better than nothing, and that was all she was ever going to get from him in her opinion.

Instead of leaving her alone in the single bed, Robin adjusted himself into a lying position, as Raven too slid back down under the covers. He kept his arms wrapped around her protectively, as she buried her face into his chest, and that was how they fell asleep, cradled in one another's arms.

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

Raven stirred silently, and opened her eyes slowly, only to find herself staring into Robin's face, which was only inches from hers. Since his eyes were closed, she assumed he was still asleep and decided she could get away with kissing his lips and not waking him up. However, as soon as she tried to steal this kiss, she realized how tight his arms were around her, not allowing her to move at all. In a way, she loved being held by him, but in another way, she wasn't too happy that he was holding her so tight that she couldn't kiss him.

'_Whoa, why do I even have this intense urge to kiss him?!' _she wondered, and then shook her head, attempting to literally 'shake' away those thoughts. She sighed aloud, knowing it was no use, but as she did this, Robin woke up.

Raven stared into his eyes, and watched intently as he tried to figure out where he was and what was happening when he opened his eyes. After a couple of seconds, he had registered what was happening and smiled as he saw Raven staring at him,

"Hey."

"Hey sleepyhead," Raven giggled. When she realized that she had emitted a girlish laugh, she stopped right away and cleared her throat, "So, uh, did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah… it's funny how even though we're finally given separate beds, we still end up in the same bed," Robin laughed.

"This had better not become a habit, or else we'll have problems when we get back home," Raven joked. Robin chuckled in agreement, although they did both secretly wish that it would become a habit. A moment of silence passed, before Raven decided to wriggle out of his grasp and get out of the bed. "Come on, we've got to find Despero and Vandal Savage."

"Well, not right now! I mean we haven't eaten yet or – " Robin began.

"Robin, you're usually the one who will go without food or sleep when chasing criminals… what happened?" Raven interrupted. It was true though, Robin seemed to be far more laid back recently.

"I honestly have no idea, but it may have something to do with the fact that once we do find them, the mission will be over and we'll have to go back home."

"And that's a bad thing…?"

"No, it's not – but I'll admit it; it has been quite nice that we've had a lot of 'alone' time and it's just been the two of us," Robin responded honestly.

Raven stared at him in disbelief – he actually was enjoying spending time with her. She was about to reply and say that she felt the same way, but just then, her communicator began to ring.

"What's up?" she asked, answering the call to Bumblebee's face.

'_Why do they always ring at the wrong times?!' _Robin pondered, quite annoyed that another moment had been ruined. He had threatened to turn off their communicators before, but now he actually would as soon as Raven was finished talking to Bumblebee.

"… so hopefully we'll find them before they get into Italy," Raven was saying.

"Ooh but Italy is such a lovely country!" Bumblebee replied.

"I know, but this chase has been going on for so long, and we're getting tired."

"Well at least you're still alive and you're helping each other."

"Hmm I guess so…" Raven trailed off.

"Look on the bright side – you have each other, what more could you want?" the African-American winked at her. Raven's cheeks turned crimson as she gave Bumblebee a glare and fought hard to keep her face void of any emotion.

Robin, who had overheard the entire conversation noticed how red Raven's cheeks had become at that last comment, and decided it was time he stepped in before Raven became super angry towards Bumblebee.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, a serious expression on his face, taking the communicator from Raven's hands after he leapt from the bed. Bumblebee continued to grin at him, which began to break down his steely exterior.

"You know what I mean," she answered him.

"N-no I don't," he argued, although he found it difficult to lie and so his façade was beginning to wear thin, and Bumblebee could see right through it,

"Oh boy, you do make me laugh!"

"How?" Robin inquired as now he truly was confused.

"Man, never mind… but yeah, just don't lie to yourself, it ain't gonna get you anywhere… but anyway, Ares and Chemo have been captured and they're in the Justice League's custody, so I guess Sparky and I are heading back home."

"That's fantastic news! You guys have done a good job. Soon everyone will be back at home apart from Raven and I," Robin joked. Bumblebee's initial reaction would have been to laugh or make a cheeky comment, but she kept herself in line and said,

"Well an extended 'vacation' is always good, so enjoy it while it lasts."

"Yeah… we will don't worry," Raven answered, joining in the conversation once more.

"Good to hear. Once we're back at the tower, we'll call you again to let you know we're safe, but for now I've got to go and help Cy with the packing... take care," Bumblebee said, ending the conversation.

Neither Robin nor Raven had the chance to reply to the African-American girl as the screen turned black since she'd ended the transmission. Raven shut her communicator and placed it back into her pocket. She looked up and was surprised to see Robin only inches from her face, staring at her face and not looking away, even when she looked right into his eyes.

"Uh… Robin, are you okay?"

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, I'm fine – I was just… never mind."

"You were just what?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, don't worry," Robin returned, walking away from her.

Raven thought about following him, grabbing him by the wrist to stop him and ask him just what was going on, because now she was concerned about what he was doing. _'Oh no, what if I have something on my face?!' _she voiced in her head, worrying that a pimple had formed without her knowledge. She sprinted to the bathroom and checked her face in the mirror, only to find that the only difference on her face was that she was wearing no make-up; this only made her more nervous. Perhaps Robin was grossed out by how plain she naturally was?

She was shaken out of her negative stream of thoughts when she heard Robin humming to himself in the hotel room. Quietly, she poked her head out from behind the bathroom door and looked into the bedroom, only to see Robin's back to her as he hummed a familiar tune and shook his hips as he danced. Raven smiled as she watched the scene unfold before her, and then finally decided to join him in his dancing.

"Other dancers may be on the floor…" she sang, swaying her hips as she made her way towards the Boy Wonder. He span around and smiled, before startling her by taking her right hand in his left, and holding her waist, exactly as they done a few days ago in Spain.

"… Dear, but my eyes will see only you," Robin sang in response, his voice in tune and having a velvet smooth texture. Raven almost melted at his singing voice, but instead danced with him around the room, moving in perfect sync with him. "Only you have that magic technique…"

"…When we sway I go weak," Raven continued, as Robin dipped her, making the words have more emphasis as the dance became more lyrical. As quickly as he had dipped her, he brought her back up to her feet and began to twirl her, as they both carried on singing, but this time with each other and not as soloists.

Soon enough, the song had come to an end, as did the dance. Both were buzzing with energy and a mixture of emotions, as they had not danced together since the competition they had in Spain, and it was only now that they realized how much they had missed that bond and talent they shared together.

"We should dance together more often," Robin remarked, winking at Raven who was still holding on to him.

"Sure, and when will we get the chance to do that blunder boy?" Raven retorted sarcastically, knowing that once they were back at home, everything would go back to normal.

"Simple - we'll make time. We can give up an hour every day and just dedicate it to dance."

Raven rolled her eyes, "As if that would ever happen. You know as well as I that as soon as we're back at the tower, everything will go back to how it was, - "

"It won't," Robin interrupted.

"How do you know?" tested Raven, finally releasing her hold on him.

"I'm the leader and I choose what we do, and I'm saying that the Titans, or if not, then just us, will spend more time relaxing and dancing rather than playing video games or reading or – "

"Excuse me, reading is not a bad thing at all! How can you compare video games and reading?"

"Come on Rae, you know what I mean."

"I happen to love reading!"

"Even more than dancing with me?" Robin asked, and suddenly he feared the answer, losing confidence in his side of the argument. However, he felt it come back to him as Raven hesitated for a moment longer than she should have.

"…no."

Robin grinned, pleased that she had openly admitted that spending time with him was now more important than reading, which is something that she would have never said before.

Something had definitely changed between them, and Robin hoped it was for the best, as he didn't want to lose this connection that he had built with Raven during their time in Europe together.

The past week had been one of the greatest times of his life, and he was slightly fearful that it would all be over soon - he could pray only that things would _not _return to how they were because if that were to happen, then the team would never see Raven since she would always be in her room, Robin would be training by himself, and the others would be doing various things ranging from gaming to shopping to eating. That was the life that he did not want to go back to, and he was quite sure that Raven felt the same.

"Come on, let's grab something to eat," Robin suggested, heading out of the hotel room. Raven followed after him, still going over what had just happened in her mind. She had actually told him that she preferred dancing to reading – was she going insane? She believed so. Although… she'd barely picked up a book since she'd arrived in Europe, meaning that Robin truly was keeping her occupied, and even though she would have thought this as being bad a few weeks ago, now she only saw it as a good thing, because it meant that she was closer to Robin, and that maybe she was capable of loving someone after all.

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

The two birds had left the Swiss hotel and were now racing down a highway which cut straight through the numerous snow-topped mountains which made up the Alps. As Robin drove at dangerously high speeds, Raven gazed out of the window in awe at the natural beauty that she couldn't even describe. She had heard that the Swiss Alps were gorgeous, but seeing them in person was the only way that she could fully comprehend how incredible they were.

Mountains of vast heights and of all shapes towered over the valleys beneath them, shielding them from the rest of the world. All of the small towns which resided on the mountainsides looked fragile and miniscule compared to the entirety of the Alpine mountains.

"Robin, I can't get over how… stunning this country is."

"Well, it is famous for being a lovely place," Robin replied, never taking his eyes off the road. Despite the highway being quiet, the road was unfamiliar to him, so he had to keep his full attention on driving.

"Yes, but you can't fully understand it's true magnificence until you actually see it with your own eyes."

"I know, and we're really lucky to be able to see it all in person. We'll have to take pictures," Robin laughed. He knew that they should have been taking pictures all around Europe whilst they had the chance, but they had been too preoccupied with the mission and other things. Also, this gave him an excuse to take a picture of Raven, so he could finally have his own copy of a picture of her to keep with him, as he was realizing that he was falling for her.

"I hate taking pictures!" argued Raven.

"We can't go back home without any pictures though Rae."

"I know but I won't be getting in any of them, I'm telling you that now."

Robin pouted and took his eyes off the road for a second to show her his best 'puppy-dog eyes', trying to convince her to change her mind.

"Richard, that won't change my mind," Raven laughed, knowing that he was only making a complete fool of himself. Whenever Raven said his real name, Robin felt butterflies in his stomach, because he thought it sounded so… perfect. It was almost as if she was the only person who was meant to call him by his first name, because it sounded so right, and she was the only person he had ever felt this for. If Starfire said his name, it would sound out of place and incorrect, despite his previous crush on her years ago. With Raven, however, it was like it was 'meant to be'.

"I'm sure there are other ways I could get you to change your mind," he smirked.

"Oh really?" Raven answered, matching the playfulness in his tone.

"Yeah I am, but I won't be able to do any of them right now," Robin told her with a laugh hiding behind his words.

"Ah, what a shame," Raven smiled sarcastically, although secretly she wouldn't mind him trying to change her mind, as she could tell that he had a few ideas which were not suitable for children from the emotions she could sense radiating off him. Most teenage boys thought those kind of thoughts, but Raven was fairly surprised to see Robin doing the same, as usually he acted mature, and rarely immaturely. She had to admit it was a nice change from his usual serious demeanor, and seeing this side of him made her hormones go slightly out of control.

"But yeah, please Rae, I'll even stand in the picture with you! It won't be that bad. Plus, you're not ugly or anything so I don't understand why you wouldn't want to take a photo."

"I hate the way I look though – "

"We've been through this Raven. You're positively stunning."

"No, Starfire is - "

"Starfire is pretty, but _you're _beautiful. So stop doubting yourself and hating your appearance, because personally, I love the way you look." Robin's eyes widened as he realized what he had just said, shocking not only Raven but also himself with his words. Raven was too astonished to reply, and could only stare at him with her mouth hanging open.

'_Damn it, can't I just learn to keep my thoughts to myself?!_' he reprimanded himself after Raven still hadn't replied despite it having been twenty seconds since he'd told what he thought about her. He frowned, angry at himself for not thinking before he said something. _'Now she'll think you're some kind of freak and – '_

"Thanks Richard," was the quiet reply which interrupted his train of thoughts. He briefly glanced her way and saw her timidly looking down, a tinge of red resting upon her pale cheeks. Feeling somewhat relieved, he answered with,

"No problem, it's the truth after all."

"So, uh, where are we actually going?" Raven changed the topic after a couple of moments of silence.

"Towards the Swiss-Italian border, and hopefully we can catch Despero and Vandal Savage before they reach it themselves."

"Oh I see, clever thinking."

"Well I am the leader of the Titans, so I should be quite clever," Robin laughed.

"Hmm, true I suppose. I knew there must have been a reason why you were the leader…"

"What does that mean?" Robin inquired with a frown plastered on his features.

"Never mind," Raven smiled. Robin shrugged and carried on focusing on driving. Raven cast a sideways glance at him, trying not to be obvious about it. She had gotten used to seeing a mask-less Robin, and she preferred seeing him without the mask, as his bright eyes were enchanting. All she wanted to do was stare into those sapphire pools for eternity, because they captivated her in a way that even her precious books could not compete with.

However, this task of gazing into his eyes without him noticing was highly unsuccessful since it would require him to look directly at her so she could have a clear view of his spectacular visual instruments. So whenever she was lucky enough to have him look straight into her own eyes, she tried to memorize every detail.

"What's wrong?" Robin questioned her suspiciously, breaking Raven out of her trance.

"Uh – what?" Raven spluttered, struggling to form a sentence in her state of surprise.

"You've been looking at me for five minutes out of the corner of your eye… what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," she replied, highly embarrassed for being caught in the act. A rosy tint had found its way onto her cheeks once more, but it did not go unnoticed by the Boy Wonder. Sighing, he repeated the question again,

"Raven, tell me what's the matter?"

"I was just thinking about what you were saying the other day," Raven lied smoothly, but then realized she had to think of something to back up her answer – and fast.

"What did I say the other day?"

She had anticipated that he would ask that, so she decided that anything would be better than admitting that she was thinking about his eyes. A question that had been bugging her suddenly sprang to mind and Raven asked,

"About how you had a crush on some girl…"

Once the words had left her mouth, she regretted it instantly for she suddenly realized that actually, she did not want to know the answer as it would mean that her false hope in thinking she had a chance with Robin would truly cease to exist since it would be coming directly from Robin's lips. '_Oh those lips… if only I could taste them…'_

Frowning at her thoughts, she casted them away. She knew she was stupid for thinking there may be a slight possibility that he returned her feelings, but she didn't want to face the truth – not this soon anyway.

"It's more than a crush," Robin corrected, but then inwardly scowled, because it meant that he was going to have to tell her about his feelings towards her. He couldn't wait to tell her how he felt, but there were two things stopping him: one, she most likely didn't feel the same way; and two, if he was going to tell her, it would have to be in the perfect place at the right time – and driving down a motorway did not count as being the perfect time.

"Well, who is the lucky lady?" Raven asked nonchalantly, although there was a lump in her throat, as she anxiously awaited the answer.

"Do I really have to answer right now?" he groaned.

"No, but you will tell me sooner or later Richard," Raven told him, feeling somewhat relieved that her hope hadn't been crushed…yet.

"Okay then," Robin replied with a small smile.

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

After having passed through passport control into Italy fairly quickly, the two young adults drove towards a small town named Omegna (1), which lay upon on edge of a magnificent lake. Whilst Robin attempted to find signal in order to re-connect their portable computer to the internet, Raven sat down on a bench near the car, and looked out over the lake.

It was breathtaking, and she had never seen anything like it before. The deep blue coloured water flowed quickly in the light breeze, and a family of ducks quacked merrily as they swam past. Raven wasn't sure what it was about the Alpine regions, but the almost magical sense of it all transfixed her immensely. The towering mountains, vast lakes, fascinating wildlife and tranquil towns made her realize that there was a place on earth where life could be spent without constant worries. It certainly was a contrast to the crazy city life which she had grown accustomed to.

She breathed in a great gulp of fresh mountainous air, and sighed contentedly, feeling slightly rejuvenated; it was almost as good as meditating. A barely audible click could be heard from behind her, and she span around to see the cause of the noise to find Robin with a camera in his hands and a crooked smile on his handsome face.

"Tell me that picture wasn't of me," Raven narrowed her eyes.

"It was of the lake, you just happened to be right in the middle of the shot," he laughed in reply.

"Robin! Delete it!"

"Sorry Rae, that's not happening. I want to treasure these memories!"

Sighing in defeat, mainly because she couldn't be bothered to argue with him, Raven returned to staring out over the clear water. After a couple of seconds, she said, "I wish we lived here."

"I know, its wonderful. But the crime here isn't as bad as Jump City, and if we were to stay here, we would not be busy people," Robin reasoned.

"Well when we retire we can live here," Raven mused.

"Who? The titans? Or me and you?"

"Uh, anyone…" Raven returned, realizing how vague she had been about who she planned on living with here.

"Oh I see," he answered, still not completely sure who she was referring to. "Anyway, I got a new lead – our targets seem to have stopped at the top of some mountain, just a few miles from here."

"Alright, let's go."

Raven got off the bench, took one last look at the lake, as if trying to permanently remember the view, and walked to the luxurious car with her leader.

Scaling the mountain via narrow roads with hundreds of sharp turns proved to be very difficult whilst keeping up a high speed, as Robin discovered very quickly. If it weren't for his quick reflexes and great control over the vehicle, it could safely be said that both the teenagers and the car would have been flung off the side of the mountain very soon.

"Sorry about this Rae, but I promise, I am not trying to kill us," Robin apologized to his companion, as he saved them from going off road yet again, "but we have to get to Vandal Savage and Despero as soon as possible; and these roads are absurdly dangerous!"

"Your driving is 'absurdly dangerous'," Raven replied, her stomach churning from the numerous mini heart attacks she was suffering through, due to her strong belief that at any second the car would slip and they would be catapulted straight off the cliff-side.

Robin shot her a sour look, not appreciating her snide comment about his driving ability. Choosing to ignore it, and focus on apprehending the villains instead, he continued his daredevil-ish route up the mountainside. It was a wonder how large trucks and coaches managed to safely find their way through the winding roads up here, but Robin guessed the northern Italians were used to these insanely small roads as they lived in the area.

Another ten minutes passed, when finally Robin slammed on the brakes, preventing the car from sliding off the side of the mountain and also managing to shock Despero who had been standing nearby with his eyes closed, seemingly concentrating on something.

"How did you get here so fast?" the telepathic criminal asked Robin and Raven as they ran in his direction.

"Obviously not the same way you did," Raven remarked dryly, noticing that their enemies didn't have a vehicle of their own parked anywhere close by.

"Enough chatter, and more action!" a loud voice announced from behind the two teens, and as they whirled around, they found it belonged to Vandal Savage.

Not even a second had gone by, as a plethora of sharp knives soared through the thin air towards the titans. Raven flew up instinctively, whilst Robin rolled to the side, both of them evading the attack successfully. Chanting her mantra, the Azarathian sent a wave of black energy towards the knife-thrower, making him freeze his current actions as she gained control over his body. Holding him near the edge of the mountain, she flew nearer to him and smirked at his struggles.

Robin noticed that Despero had began to focus on whatever it was he was doing before the heroes arrived, and aimed a powerful kick into his back since he was unaware of the young man's ninja-like advances. Growling, Despero opened his eyes and sent a wave of evil power in Robin's direction, who back flipped out of the way.

"What are you trying so hard to do?" the boy wonder questioned, his eyebrow raising in genuine curiosity. Despero laughed mockingly and replied,

"Had you not interrupted me, the landslide that I've initiated would have been much bigger in size, but it is still of a great strength and will wipe out all the tiny towns which reside on the edge of that lake down there."

"Landslide? What land – " Robin began, but stopped speaking as soon as he saw a massive mound of earth, or a rather an enormous chunk of the mountain crumble away and begin to fall freely, picking up both speed and more earth on it's way. Robin's eyes widened, and knowing that Raven was the only one who could stop it now, he immediately yelled for her attention.

"RAVEN! Stop that landslide before it hits the bottom of the mountain!"

The empath grudgingly let go of her hold on Vandal Savage and threw him towards Robin who was already prepared with his bo-staff, and teleported herself 100 meters away to where she was floating in front of the mountain, and thus having better access to controlling the not so natural disaster.

Summoning all of her physical and mental strength, as well as a silent plea for the help of Azar, Raven managed to wrap her powers around the vast array of rocks and dirt that was tumbling down the side of the mountain at a quickening pace. Shutting her eyes in concentration, she managed to open up a portal to an empty dimension, and threw the broken mounds of earth inside, hurriedly closing it before Despero managed to gain control of it.

Robin, who had been attacking Vandal Savage to the point of severe injury stopped his powerful punches for a moment in order to flash a smile of gratitude at his teammate. Raven returned the gesture, before rounding on Despero and narrowed her eyes angrily.

"Clever little birdie, but next time you won't be there to save the day," Despero taunted, sending a powerful wave telekinetic power towards the young woman. Due to her recently sapped energy, she was a second too slow to dodge the attack, and subsequently she fell to the ground. Gritting her teeth, the gothic girl stood up and began to fire bursts of black energy relentlessly towards the telepathic alien.

With Vandal Savage successfully knocked out and tied to a tree, Robin decided to aid Raven in defeating Despero. He aimed a powerful kick to their enemy's abdomen, making Despero stumble backwards. With his attention now on the acrobatic teen, who was performing a series or flips in order to confuse his opponent, Despero didn't notice Raven controlling a massive rock, the size of the T-car, and aiming it in his direction. The half-demoness drummed the rock straight into the villain, causing him to fall to the ground, lying underneath the boulder.

For a few moments, there was nothing but silence, as the two teenagers looked each other in the eye, unable to recognize that they had won, and their mission was complete… or so they thought. Just as they were about to contact the League, the rock began to move, ever so slowly, and a tree flew past them, landing near the edge of the mountain.

Vandal Savage stood behind them, seething as he had managed to be rendered unconscious by Robin. Before either of the titans could do anything, Despero also got up from under the rock, covered in wounds, but still full of energy.

"Uh-oh," Raven muttered, knowing that these two were going to be livid now after what had just happened. Robin and Raven subconsciously walked closer to each other as the two criminals advanced on them, staring them down, as if daring them to make a move.

"This isn't good…" Robin told her as they stood back to back, each facing one of the fuming and slightly insane villains.

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

Oh my, I am so mean, not updating for years, then leaving you with a cliffhanger like this! Sorry dudes, but this was going to be way too long of a chapter otherwise!

(1) Omegna; the town mentioned here does actually exist, and I have been there myself on numerous occasions – it truly is a gorgeous place, and they have extraordinary firework displays on the lake there at night :)

**Anyway, review please and hopefully I manage to get the next chapter up before this year is over… xD **

**Sorry again for the looooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooong wait!**

**raerobgal**


	13. Adventuring in Italy

**Hellooooooo!**

**Well this was definitely a faster update than last time haha! Again, I am so terribly sorry for that humungous wait guys! :(**

**I feel like I let you all down, but judging by all the positive reviews, you guys are happy that I haven't completely abandoned this fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

Without warning, Robin jumped into the air and pulled his fist back, ready to punch Vandal Savage in the face; only, the martial art enthusiast easily stepped out of the Boy Wonder's reach, making Robin land on the ground roughly, but he managed to roll over and spring up gracefully.

Robin decided on trying some hand to hand combat rather than using weaponry might give him the upper hand, so he began a series of kicks, punches and jabs against Vandal Savage.

Meanwhile, after Robin's sudden plan of action, Raven also caught Despero off guard, and wrapped him tightly with her powers. Had it been anyone else, they would have been useless in fighting the effects of her powers... but by having telekinetic powers himself, he was able to break free of her grasp.

"How are you not weakened yet?" Raven growled, truly befuddled as to how her opponent had survived being crushed underneath a rock. Despero laughed manically, and rather than replying, just decided to spring himself upon Raven, knowing that she relied more on her powers than physical combat, like himself, but he also had superhuman strength which Raven lacked.

His huge hands grasped her small neck before she could dodge him, and he held her midair as she struggled to break free of his grasp and breathe properly. Using her powers to try and move his hands did not work because of his strength, so doing the only thing she could think of doing, she tried pulling at his hands and attempted to kick him with her dangling legs.

He effortlessly dodged the empath's futile attacks, and grinned widely as he applied more pressure around her throat, closing her airway. She began to choke from lack of oxygen. If this carried on for another ten seconds, she would pass out.

'_Robin, help!'_ she telepathically communicated with her leader, knowing he was the only one who could save her now.

At hearing her desperate plea, Robin stopped his barrage of offensive moves against Vandal Savage and ran over in the direction where Raven and Despero were. Seeing the girl he _loved_ struggling for her life, he threw a bird-a-rang at Despero's arm, leaving a deep cut where it had lodged itself into the crook of the villain's arm. The sharp pain caused Despero to release his death grip on Raven, and let her plummet towards the ground, where Robin caught her in his arms.

With her vision swimming and black dots appearing, she greedily tried taking in large amounts of oxygen, trying to remain conscious. The moment she landed in Robin's reliable arms though, she was released, since he had been hit in the back of the head by Vandal Savage, who had followed him.

With Robin lying unconscious, and Raven only half-conscious, the two evil-doers chose to leave the teenagers there, and with a chorus of creepy laughter, Despero and Vandal Savage disappeared from view as they teleported to an unknown location.

Raven stared confusedly at the spot they had just been occupying, and one last thought ran through her mind before a pool of blackness welcomed her,

'_At least we stopped the landslide...'_

**…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

'_Who's shooting?_' Robin thought, his eyes still closed as he slowly woke up from the darkness that had consumed him.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

'_Is that even a gunshot?'_ he asked himself again, his vision swimming as he slowly opened his eyes.

BANG! BANG ! BANG!

The smell of gunpowder filled his nostrils and this caused him to come to his senses properly, as he suddenly sat up. However, his fast motion hurt his head, and he had to massage his temples to try and ease the pain. Once the pain had subsided somewhat he took in his surroundings, trying to figure out where he was.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

He jumped slightly as the annoying sounds that had awaken him continued to make noise. The flashes of light that accompanied them this time though, made Robin realise it wasn't a gun which was being fired, but instead, fireworks were being let off, somewhere fairly nearby.

It was dark, but there was still enough light for Robin to see around him, meaning that it was twilight, and the sun had just set. He was sitting in an area where there were a load of trees, but there weren't enough of them for it to be a forest. As his eyes scanned the floor around him that he was currently sat upon, his eyes fell on a familiar figure.

"Raven," he whispered, crawling over to where his teammate was lying on the ground. Her eyes were closed, and she was slumped over on her side, but she was breathing. He checked her pulse on the side of his neck, and was relieved to feel a strong pulse beating under her skin. He sighed, thanking God that she was okay.

Watching her sleeping form, he suddenly questioned himself as to _why_ they were lying on the ground. A sense of panic ran through his veins, as he quickly began to understand that they had lost the battle against Vandal Savage and Despero. Clenching his fists, he remembered the way he had saved Raven from being strangled to death, and how the next time he got his hands on Despero, there would be hell to pay.

However, he also realised that he couldn't remember what happened after he caught her in his arms. It must have been then that he had slipped from consciousness, meaning that whatever had ensued could only be explained to him by Raven.

Not wanting to wake her up, since she healed herself in her sleep, he just lay back down beside her and observed her breathtaking beauty. Her face was so exotic, and her small nose contrasted greatly with her large eyes, which were currently closed. Her soft pink lips called out to him, almost beckoning him to place his own upon hers.

He considered the idea of stealing a kiss from her, but that would go against his morals, since it could be seen as taking advantage of her in her vulnerable state, and he could never do that to anyone, especially Raven. Another firework exploded, making him turn his head to see the colours burst in the air, creating a magnificent sense of awe.

If Raven had been awake, the two of them lying here watching fireworks would have been immensely romantic, but under the current circumstances, this was far from romantic. They had almost completed their mission, only to have been defeated themselves, due to being caught off guard.

Deciding on calling someone, he sat up and pulled out his communicator, attempting to contact the watchtower. After a few rings, Green Lantern answered, looking surprised to see Robin,

"Hello Robin, everything ok?"

"Hey GL, I just wanted to update the League on our current mission."

"I see, and at which point are you up to exactly?"

"We had basically defeated our assigned targets. However, they somehow regained consciousness and in their anger, they obtained the upper hand, and escaped from us once more," Robin explained.

"That is most unfortunate, but as long as you are both ok, it's fine. How is Raven?" Green Lantern inquired.

"Currently, she's unconscious, and I believe she is healing herself in her sleep, so I do not intend on waking her up."

"Of course, I don't blame you, kid – " he was interrupted by Hawkgirl who came and sat beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Robin, what a pleasant surprise," she greeted the titan leader through the screen.

"Hello Hawkgirl. I was updating Green Lantern about the mission," returned Robin. Hawkgirl nodded and remained quiet as her boyfriend took control of the conversation once more.

"So Robin, have you discovered any patterns or weaknesses that your foes have?" asked Green Lantern, genuinely curious.

"Well at the end of a battle, they teleport or run away before we can do anything, but that's to be expected of any criminal. However, they rarely work together as one, only to form plans and whatnot. They seem to be getting stronger too, which is a worry."

"Hmm, well from our experience with Despero and Vandal Savage by themselves, they are not an easy feat, but if you manage to somehow stop Despero from using his telekinesis and hypnotism, his combat skills are of an average level, but with your ability you would be able to beat him, no questions asked. As for Vandal Savage, with or without weapons he is tricky to defeat, but Raven may be able to defeat him with her mind-blowing powers."

"We have tried going against them in that way, and it has worked before, but they always escape before we can properly finish our job," Robin told them.

"In that case, try setting up a trap of some sort?" suggested Hawkgirl.

"Yes, but we don't have Cyborg's technology with us in order to make an effective trap... we are just going to have to knock them out then restrain them with power-neutralising handcuffs."

"Is that not what you have been trying to do from the beginning?" Green Lantern raised an eyebrow.

"Uh... well yes, but without the handcuffs part, since we don't have any," Robin replied.

"Why didn't you tell us before? We could have sent them to you days ago!"

"Sorry, I guess we were too busy to think about what would happen when we finally beat them," Robin blushed, embarrassed at being made to look like an idiot.

"Too busy with villains? Or with each other?" Hawkgirl smirked. This caused Robin's already red face to flush even more, before he answered with,

"Chasing villains across Europe of course. There is nothing going on between Raven and I."

"I see... and if that is so, then my name isn't Hawkgirl," came the reply from the Thanagarian, who was struggling to keep a smile off her face.

"Th-there's nothing more than friendship between us," said Robin, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Okay, whatever you say. _Anyway, _I think it's time for you to start tracking down Despero and Vandal Savage again. We will send you the necessary items for their capture. Good luck," Green Lantern smiled at the masked teen before ending the call.

Robin let out a sigh of relief, and then removed his mask since Raven was the only one up on this mountain with him. His mask did prove to be a hassle at times, especially when he had to put it on when making video calls or facing enemies.

He lay down facing Raven, and absentmindedly tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, loving the feeling of running his hand across her smooth face. He continued to gently play with her hair, twirling it in his fingers as she continued to sleep and the fireworks started to go off again.

"If only you were mine..." Robin muttered, finally releasing her hair from his fingers. Shifting himself even closer to her, he let his arm wrap around her slim waist, as if he were hugging her, and eventually he too fell asleep.

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

Meanwhile, halfway across the globe in Asia, two certain red-headed superheroes had finally completed their mission and were now getting ready to leave. Of course, neither of them particularly wanted to, since China was a land full of awe and astonishment. It was also completely unique and vastly different to their homes of Jump City and Steel City.

"Starfire, now that we're done here, why don't we just chill and do some tourism?" Speedy asked his new girlfriend whilst fixing his hair in the mirror.

"Oh yes! That would be positively wonderous!" Starfire replied, standing next to him and sorting out her own hair. She was arranging a variety of hairclips on her head, presumably to make it look 'pretty'.

"Good! I'm thinking we should stay in Hong Kong for a bit, I mean, it's awesome!"

"How do you know it is of the 'awesome' description, dear Speedy?"

"Well, for a start, I've seen pictures of some of the hottest sites down there! And, don't forget the nightlife!" answered the masked teenager, setting his comb down.

"Shall we be able to do plentiful amounts of the dancing?!" Starfire eagerly requested, throwing her hands together in excitement.

"Of course, babe. I wouldn't miss a whole night dancing with the most gorgeous girl in the universe," Speedy winked, causing Starfire to blush a deep shade of red.

Speedy smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. In response, Starfire wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his masked eyes. She preferred it when he didn't wear a mask, but she still thought of him as being handsome with or without it.

Starfire's large emerald eyes were twinkling with anticipation, and Speedy chuckled, since it amused him to no end how enthusiastic the alien princess could become from the simplest things. Oh yes, he had definitely made the right choice in a girlfriend, and now he had her, he never wanted to let her go.

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

Once Raven and Robin had awakened the next morning, to the fresh mountain air, multiple birdsongs and the shining sunshine, both of them had immediately began a search of finding somewhere to have breakfast.

"So, urm, what do Italians eat for breakfast?" Robin asked as they searched for a café of some sort in the mountainside town.

Raven side glanced at him, wondering whether or not he had really just asked that question. Shaking her head as if to ignore that comment, Raven continued to look ahead and absorb in the scenery of her surroundings. She still could not fathom how stunning this place actually was.

"Like, the French eat croissants, we Americans eat waffles and pancakes, the British eat a fry up... I'm sure Italians don't eat pasta for breakfast," Robin continued, streaming his thoughts aloud.

"Richard, are you being serious? They probably eat toast like everyone else," Raven rolled her eyes.

"Maybe... but what's their speciality?"

"I'm sure it's probably something like coffee and pastries, or biscuits, or cereal, or anything! Don't worry about it Richard, whatever we eat will be nice."

Robin didn't reply, and instead smiled inwardly at the fact that Raven was calling him by his real name so casually... he really did enjoy the feeling it gave him. Nobody but his parents, Bruce, and Alfred had called him that on a regular basis, and even if Raven was only just a teammate, it did feel right that she was saying his name. _'Perhaps this whole idea of love is affecting me more than I thought it would...'_

"Hey, what about that place?" Raven interrupted his thoughts.

Robin looked in the direction in which she was pointing and saw a café named 'La Tazza Piena' ('The Full Teacaup'). It looked reasonable enough and had a few people sat both outside and inside. He nodded and they began to make their way over there to have some breakfast.

Robin sat down at a table outside whilst Raven went to order some breakfast for the both of them. She glanced at the pastries which were behind the glass under the counter, and quickly decided on what to order for herself and Robin.

"Buongiorno! Posso aiutarci?" (1) asked a short, chubby woman from behind the counter. She smiled warmly at the teenage girl, who let the side of her mouth curl up slightly in response.

"Buongiorno, vorrei un espresso, un thé normale, e anche un piatto di pasticcini." (2)

"Certo! €6.50 per favore." (3)

Raven fumbled around in her purse for the right amount of money, before handing the euros to the woman, who took the money with a cheerful 'grazie'. (4) The cashier then told Raven she would bring their food and drink to them, so Raven gratefully smiled at her and went to go sit with Robin.

"How much was it?" Robin asked, before she had even sat down properly.

"Not that much, don't worry. I refuse to let you pay for anything else this holiday, so this is my treat."

"But I – wait, did you just say _holiday_?" Robin questioned.

"Uh, I um – I guess I did..." Raven trailed off, blushing as she did so. She couldn't believe she had slipped up like that, and so easily!

"If you see this as a holiday, Rae, then that means you're enjoying yourself. You are aren't you?" he smirked, knowing that her true feelings were beginning to shine through her usually cool exterior.

"Well, it _is_ nice to be out of Jump City for a change, it does get rather monotonous after a while," Raven countered, attempting to justify her reasoning.

"I agree with that, but it is still a mission, no matter how much we want it to be a holiday."

"I know, I know. I just want it to last longer, that's all..." she mumbled the last part.

"Me too. I love spending time with you, and I never really realised how easy it is to be with you until this mission," Robin told her, speaking from his heart.

"What do you mean?" Raven frowned.

"Like, before this mission, you would usually avoid social contact with anyone, and I would never know what you wanted to talk about... but now, I can talk to you about anything!"

"I'm glad," Raven smiled shyly in response, content with Robin's appraisal of her.

However, before Robin could open his mouth to answer her, their breakfast arrived, and it looked incredibly delicious. Both of their mouths began to water at the sight of the pastries, since there were six small ones all of a different variety.

"Grazie," both of them chorused together, and the woman who had brought it to them chuckled and nodded before walking back into the café.

"This is like a little piece of heaven," Robin said, after he took a bite from a pastry that was filled with cream. Raven giggled at the bit of cream which he had failed to wipe up and still remained on the side of his mouth. Instinctively, Raven leant forward and wiped the cream on her finger, before placing the cream in her own mouth.

Her leader stared at her wide eyed, for that had just been such an open and almost seductive gesture – and coming from Raven, that was shocking. Raven only seemed to realise what she had done when it was too late, and she had already swallowed the whipped cream.

"You're right, it is heavenly," Raven replied, adamantly attempting to ignore that what she had done had been rather forward and frankly, an invasion of Robin's privacy.

Robin nodded, taking a sip of his coffee, realising that Raven didn't want to talk about her actions. Yet, if she thought he didn't like it, she was deeply mistaken.

'_Whoa, calm down man; don't let your hormones take over!'_ Robin thought to himself urgently, for he could now not get the image of Raven doing other 'compromising' things. He shook his head, to stop himself from thinking about her in that way.

An awkward silence had begun to take over, and anxious to break it, Raven coughed loudly and then proceeded to ask Robin a question which had been bugging her for a while.

"So, you never actually told me what Beastboy had sent you; mind sharing?"

Robin spat out his coffee, nearly spraying Raven, for he had not been expecting that question. Of course, he did not want to tell Raven what Beastboy had sent him, since he was almost certain Raven would kill Beastboy when she next laid eyes on him. Also, she would probably figure out how he felt about her if she knew what Beastboy had been suggesting with his present.

"Well, it really isn't that much of a deal. It was just a – um – joke present."

"A joke present?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! So don't worry about it, it's just Beastboy being Beastboy – annoying as always." _'And insane!' _he added in his head.

"Hmm, well I guess it isn't that interesting after all then," Raven replied, going back to drinking her tea.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Robin grabbed another pastry and began munching on it, savouring the flavour. He really wished that he could just buy an entire box of them and bring them back to the tower with him – but he was sure that with Cyborg and Beastboy around, the sweet treats would be demolished in a matter of seconds... what a shame.

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

After leaving Omegna, the titans got into the car and made their way towards Milan, stopping only to fill up on fuel. However, when they were about 35 miles east of Milan, in a farming village named Cavagliano, a herd of running cattle caught their attention, since the cows were running away from a huge cloud of smoke.

"Maybe we should check that out?" Robin suggested, slowing down to let the cows cross the road.

"It could just be a barn fire?"

"Even so, it is our duty to protect civilians, and in the case, animals. So come on, Rae," Robin said, parking the car and stepping out.

Sighing, Raven followed his example, and they started to run towards the fire which was a little over 200 metres away. Cows still continued to run in the opposite direction of them, and if the situation hadn't been so serious, it would have been a rather humorous sight.

Raven decided to levitate herself in the air alongside Robin, since he was a much faster runner than her, and she was starting to fall behind. Being at the height advantage now, Raven could see the fire and black smoke a lot better, and where it was originating from. Yes, it was a barn, but that wasn't the reason why Raven suddenly grabbed onto Robin's hand and pulled him onto a flying disk made by her powers.

"Rae, what was that abou – oh no," her leader gasped, as he too could see the reason behind Raven's hurriedness.

"Exactly. What are _they_ doing here?" Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Not sure, but we're going to find out."

With that, both teens jumped down to the ground in front of the scene, where Despero and Vandal Savage were causing mayhem on a farm. This wasn't where they were supposed to be – they were supposed to be wreaking havoc in Milan.

Despero had tied up the farmer and his family, who were now defenceless against keeping their farm from harm as the too villains demolished everything in sight. Vandal Savage was throwing knives in all directions, attempting to break everything for an unknown reason, whilst Despero was blasting things to smithereens.

Wasting no time, Robin and Raven launched themselves into the scene. Robin executed a precise kick into the back of Despero's neck, causing him to fall unconscious upon impact. Robin smirked, since that was the quickest he had ever taken down a villain. He then focused his attention to Vandal Savage, and he narrowed his eyes before throwing freeze discs and electric discs at him.

Whilst this was occurring, Raven had untied the terrified family and had told them to get to somewhere safe. They thanked her and then ran away, presumably to one of the other farms nearby. Once they were out of sight, Raven decided to assist Robin in battle.

Seeing that Despero was unconscious, Raven decided that now was a good time to handcuff or arrest him... but the only problem was, she didn't possess any handcuffs. So, she was going to form a set of handcuffs out of her own power, and pray that they worked.

Robin had engaged in a crazy battle with Vandal Savage, whom were both flinging multiple destructive and dangerous weapons at each other, yet simultaneously dodging the vicious attacks. Raven decided to intervene, and successfully managed to bind Vandal Savage with her powers, but since he struggled against her dark power, she had to focus her concentration on keeping him still for him to become an easy target for her teammate.

Gratefully, Robin continued his assault on their enemy, and it was a wonder how the villain survived all the violent attacks. However, since Raven's focus was now solely on binding the master of weaponry, she failed to notice his partner in crime free himself from her now weakened energy handcuffs.

Just as Vandal Savage seemed to be losing consciousness, Despero flew over to the scene, knocked an unsuspecting Raven from the air and into a haystack below.

"Raven!" Robin cried out, torn between going to help her or to stop their determined enemies. Yet again, the two teens had _almost_ won; they could almost taste victory.

Deciding to take Robin's temporary indecisiveness for his own advantage, Despero used his telekinesis to lift up a barrel and throw it into Robin, who flew backwards from the force. The villains made their quick getaway whilst the two titans were temporarily out of action, forgetting about the reason why they decided to ransack the farm and farmhouse.

Robin shoved the barrel off himself, attempting to get his breath back, since he had been winded. He was about to push himself off the ground when a pale slender hand grasped his hand and helped him up.

"Thanks Rae," he smiled at her once he was back on his feet, "But, they've gone again."

"I know. It's not fair, they always manage to run off at the last second – just before we finish them off," Raven scowled.

"Yes, but to be honest, this wild goose chasing they've had us on is extending the mission, and I've actually enjoyed it."

"Same here, but at this rate, it could end up being years that we are on this mission," Raven sighed.

Robin, who still held her hand in his, lifted it up and stared into her eyes, before stating softly,

"I don't care how long it lasts, as long as you're with me the whole way."

Raven looked away, as a blush reddened her cheeks because of Robin's heart-warming words. Robin smirked, loving the effect his words had on Raven, and the fact that she looked adorable when she blushed; but also because in that one moment, he could see that she probably felt the same as he did – and that pleased him to no end.

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

In a small African town situated in Ghana, where two male titans were located, the sun had risen, indicating morning. Beastboy cracked open one eye, awakening from a rather enjoyable dream where Cyborg had converted to being a fellow vegetarian, and Beastboy could finally buy more tofu from the supermarket during the weekly grocery shop. Yes, it was a wonderful dream.

The green changeling rolled out of his bed and stood up, stretching. Hearing a satisfying crack in his shoulders, he proceeded to wander into the lounge room of his and Aqualad's temporary apartment; who knew the currency exchange rate would work so well in their favour? Each boy had their own separate bedrooms with en suites, as well as a spacious lounge area, and a gorgeous kitchen.

It meant that they were entitled to more privacy, which Aqualad had been a lot more grateful for than Beastboy had been – apparently the Atlantean has the same issues about personal space that Raven had.

'_Too bad she's with Robin in Europe – Aqualad and Raven would have been a good couple'_, Beastboy mused, settling himself on the couch. The shapeshifter was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard a high pitched _giggle_ come from Aqualad's room. _'That was weird...?'_

Curiosity getting the better of him, Beastboy walked over to Aqualad's bedroom and knocked on the door. There was no reply. So Beastboy, being Beastboy, mistook the silence as his cue to enter, and opened the door to find, not only Aqualad, but an oriental girl too. The pair were lying in the bed with the sheets covering them. From what he could tell, Beastboy could see that they both had a lack of clothes.

"Beastboy! What the hell?!" Aqualad yelled angrily.

"Uh – I – uh – "

"Save it! Get out!"

The startled teenager didn't need to be told twice. He transformed into a mouse and scurried out of the room, hiding behind the television. Beastboy remained hiding until the bedroom door re-opened, at which point, he peeped out from behind the TV.

"No, Keiko, please don't go! I didn't know he was gonna interrupt us!" Aqualad pleaded with the girl, as she ran out of the room with a bag, and wearing nothing but a dress which wasn't even zipped up properly. Aqualad himself only wore a pair of boxers, his tanned six-pack on display.

"I'm sorry – this was a mistake. Goodbye Garth!" the girl said before slamming the door to the apartment shut behind her as she left.

Immediately, Aqualad turned to face Beastboy who was still in the form of a mouse. Before he could blink, Aqualad was by his side, and holding him by the tail in midair.

"Beastboy," he began, "What is your PROBLEM?!"

Beastboy changed back into his human self and sheepishly muttered out,

"I'm not sure... I mean I heard a noise - so I went to check if you were ok."

"That doesn't mean you can barge into my room!"

"I wanted to figure out what caused the high pitched noise!" Beastboy defended.

"It was Keiko! But – ah, next time, wait for me to answer the door, alright?"

"... That's it? You're not gonna hit me? Or make me do more chores?" the changeling blinked in surprise.

"What? Uh, no Beastboy, why would I? I mean, I do understand that you were worried about me; but you _mustn't _invade my privacy like that again. Understood?"

"Yes, sir! Wow, back at the tower, I would have been in so much trouble for making a mistake like that."

"Is Robin really that strict?" Aqualad raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Dude, when I went through Starfire's underwear drawer to look for the flashlight, I got a month's worth of washing-up duty."

"Well, Robin is protective over Star," Aqualad reasoned.

"Not as much as he is over Raven!" Beastboy exclaimed. "Seriously, I literally just brushed my hand on her chest when I was explaining something – and it was genuinely accidental! But, as always, Robin saw it happen, and he went nuts! I was banned from video games and anything to do with the TV for three weeks."

"Beastboy, what you did to Raven could have been seen as an assault though."

"Dude, even Raven wasn't that bothered; she knew it was unintentional."

"Whatever, Robin is overprotective of the girls, so what?"

"So, he's _super_ strict and serious."

"Um, yeah. Anyway, let me get changed and then we can forget about all of this. Don't tell ANYBODY what you witnessed this morning, okay?" threatened the Atlantean.

"On one condition..." Beastboy grinned.

"Which is?"

"Teach me how to be a master at flirting and picking up girls?"

Aqualad sighed, but eventually nodded, knowing it wouldn't do any harm; besides, it was Beastboy, he would _never_ master the art of seduction, would he?

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

After everything at the farm had been cleared up and back to how it was before, Raven asked the still shaken family about what had happened and why Despero and Vandal Savage had targeted this particular place. As she did this, Robin entertained the children by playing a simple game of tag around the farmyard.

Raven discovered that the family housed a rather rare and unique gemstone which contained a certain power source which the two criminals were attempting to get their hands on. It was still a mystery why they wanted this certain gemstone for its power, but the demoness was certain that it was just their power-hungry selves wanting world domination or something with the help of the gemstone. She laughed inwardly at how pathetic they were.

Before she went to tell Robin about her findings, however, she watched a moment as he played with the children, laughing and smiling with them as if he was a little kid again. However, now that he had grown up into a young man, Raven could almost see a paternal side to him, which made her heart flutter. It was almost as if she could picture him having his own children in the future, and she knew straight away that he would be a perfect father... and she found herself longing for him to be the father to her future children.

Suddenly, the empath reprimanded herself and scowled for even beginning to hope of having a chance of having children in the future. She was still a teenager, and her life was dedicated to saving and protecting others – her personal life only came second, and that was a fact she was aware of when she decided to lead a superhero life.

"Hey Raven, what did you find out then?" Robin asked, jogging up to her and successfully interrupting her train of thoughts. Mentally cursing herself for thinking such things, Raven gave him a small smile before launching herself into the retelling of information which the farmer had given her.

…**robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…robxrae…**

**Sorry it wasn't as long as last time, but it's still a (hopefully) decent update, right?**

**Oh, and here are the translations of the Italian used in this chapter:**

**(1) "Hello, can I help you?"**  
**(2) "Hello, could I have an espresso, one tea, and also a plate of small pastries."**  
**(3) "Sure! €6.50 please."**  
**(4) 'Thank you.'**

**So yeah, really can't guarantee that the next update will be a speedy one, since I have so much going on at the moment – like applying to Universities and passing all my exams so I'm REALLY sorry! Anyway, I do hope this was satisfying... :) **

**Please review dudes and dudettes! ;D**

**raerobgal**


End file.
